Enamorados
by julian manes
Summary: Ash, Misty Y Brock deben quedarse en una ciudad, alli experimentaran uno de los mas hermosos sentimientos que tienen los seres humanos: EL AMOR!
1. Default Chapter

QUE TAL? LES QUIERO PRESENTAR EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD UNA NUEVA TRILOGÍA. ESTA VEZ  SERÁ DIFERENTE, YA QUE SE SITUARÁ EN UN SOLO LUGAR Y EN UN PERIODO DE TIEMPO LIMITADO, ES DECIR, NO DARÁ SALTOS EN EL TIEMPO COMO FUE "UN AMOR VERDADERO". LA HISTORIA TRATA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES ENTRE SI Y ENTRE OTRAS PERSONAS... SERÁN TRES EPISODIOS CON CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES INVOLUCRADOS EN... ¡EL AMOR! SI, CADA UNO DE ELLOS... NO LES CUENTO MÁS, LEAN Y DISFRUTEN DEL PRIMER EPISODIO DE ESTA NUEVA TRILOGÍA QUE HE DADO EN LLAMAR...

**¡ENAMORADOS!**

**EPISODIO UNO:**

**"LA NOVIA DE BROCK"**

**CAPITULO UNO:**

****

DE CAMINO A CAÑA DORADA NUESTROS AMIGOS DEBEN PASAR POR UN ESPESO BOSQUE QUE SE ENCUENTRA CERCA DE LA CIUDAD DULCE, CIUDAD EN LA QUE TOMARÁN UN DESCANSO ANTES DE PARTIR A CAÑA DORADA. YA ES DE NOCHE, PARA EMPEORAR LAS COSAS LLUEVE TORRENCIALMENTE Y COMO SI ESTO FUERA POCO.... ¡ESTÁN PERDIDOS!

**MISTY**.- _(DESANIMADA)_ PERDIDOS NUEVAMENTE... Y CON LO CANSADA QUE ESTOY...

**BROCK**.- NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ESTE SI ES EL CAMINO CORRECTO.

**ASH**.- LO MISMO DIJISTE HACE SEIS HORAS ATRÁS...

**MISTY**.- Y LO MISMO DIJO ASH HACE OCHO HORAS ATRÁS...

**BROCK**.- ¡YA VAN A PELEAR NUEVAMENTE!

**ASH**.- NO, ¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE HACERLO?

**MISTY**.- Y YO ESTOY TAN CANSADA, MOJADA Y ADOLORIDA QUE NO TENGO NI FUERZAS DE CAMINAR BAJO ESTA LLUVIA... 

**ASH**.- ¿ESTÁS BIEN MISTY? 

**MISTY**.- SI, SÓLO ES CANSANCIO.

**BROCK**.- ESTA LLUVIA CADA VEZ ESTÁ MÁS FUERTE...

**ASH**.- Y YA ESTÁ MUY OSCURO.

**MISTY**.- NO DOY MÁS... ESTOY MUERTA DE SUEÑO Y DE CANSANCIO.

**ASH**.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ ¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA?!!

**MISTY**.- NADA... YA TE DIJE QUE ES SUEÑO... _(Y SE CAE AL SUELO, DESMAYADA)_

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡MISTY!!!

**BROCK**.- _(TOCÁNDOLE LA FRENTE A MISTY)_ ¡TIENE FIEBRE! TENEMOS QUE APURARNOS A LLEGAR AL CENTRO POKÉMON DE CIUDAD DULCE.

**ASH**.- ¿CÓMO LA LLEVAREMOS?

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE VOS LA CARGUÉS EN TU ESPALDA.

**ASH**.- ¿QUIÉN, YO? ¿Y POR QUE NO LO HACÉS VOS QUE SOS MÁS FUERTE?

**BROCK**.- _(HACIENDOSE EL DESENTENDIDO)_ ¿POR QUÉ NO LA LLEVO YO? BUENO... ES QUE ME DUELE MUCHO LA ESPALDA... ADEMÁS MISTY CONFÍA EN VOS.. Y CREO QUE ELLA SE SENTIRÁ MEJOR SI SABE QUE VOS LA AYUDASTE... JA, JA .. SI... ESO CREO...

**ASH**.- _(NO MUY CONVENCIDO)_ ESTÁ BIEN... AYUDAME A SUBIRLA A MI ESPALDA.

**MISTY**.- _(SEMIDORMIDA)_ TENGO SUEÑO...

**ASH**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, VAS A ESTAR BIEN.

**BROCK**.- CONTINUEMOS.

**MISTY**.- _(EN LOS HOMBROS DE ASH)_ GRACIAS...

**ASH**.- _(ANIMÁNDOLA)_ NO ES NADA, PARA ESO SON LOS AMIGOS.

Y DE ESA MANERA, RECORREN LOS ULTIMOS KILÓMETROS QUE LOS SEPARABAN DEL CENTRO POKÉMON DE CIUDAD DULCE. AL LLEGAR A ÉL, EL LUGAR SE ENCUENTRA CERRADO, PERO LOS RECIBE CHANSEY.

**CHANSEY**.- ¿CHANSEY? (¿puedo ayudarlos?)

**BROCK**.- LA MEJOR AYUDA SERÁ QUE LLAMÉS A LA ENFERMERA JOY... ¡ESTABA DESEANDO VER UNA!

**ASH**.- NO CREO QUE ESTÉ DESPIERTA A ESTA HORA.

**VOZ**.- ¿Y POR QUE NO HABRÍA DE ESTARLO?

EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE LA ENFERMERA JOY...

**ASH**.- ¡ENFERMERA!... ¿JOY?

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ADONDE ESTÁ ESA HERMOSA CHICA!!!

**JOY**.- ¿QUÉ CHICA?

**BROCK**.- _(AL VER A JOY)_ ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! _(Y CAE AL PISO CONVERTIDO EN "PIEDRA")_

**JOY**.- ¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A TU AMIGO?

**ASH**.- ES QUE NUNCA HABÍA VISTO A UNA ENFERMERA COMO VOS.

¡EXACTAMENTE! LA JOY DEL CENTRO POKÉMON DE CIUDAD DULCE NO ES JOVEN Y BONITA COMO TODAS LAS DEMAS ENFERMERAS JOY QUE SE CONOCEN, ESTA TIENE UNOS OCHENTA AÑOS O MÁS DE EDAD...

**JOY**.- ¡¡¡ESTOS CHICOS DE HOY EN DÍA!!! SE CREEN QUE POR QUE TENGO MÁS DE OCHENTA AÑOS NO SIRVO PARA NADA...

**ASH**.- NO, NO ES ESO, OCURRE QUE MI AMIGO ES UN ETERNO ENAMORADO DE LAS ENFEMERAS JOY... Y DE LAS OFICIALES JENNY.

**JOY**.- COMPRENDO... ¿PERO QUE LE OCURRE A TU NOVIA? ¿POR QUÉ LA TRAÉS ASI?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO, MIRA A MISTY QUE SEGUÍA DORMIDA SOBRE SUS HOMBROS Y SE SONROJA)_ ¿MI NOVIA?... ES QUE TIENE UN POCO DE FIEBRE, Y SE DESMAYÓ EN EL CAMINO HACIA ESTA CIUDAD.

**JOY**.- VEREMOS QUE LE PASA A ESTA JOVENCITA... _(Y LE TOCA LA FRENTE)_ SI, TIENE UN POCO DE FIEBRE, PERO NO ES NADA GRAVE. SE LE PASARÁ EN LA MAÑANA. Y NO ESTÁ DESMAYADA, SÓLO DUERME... FUE MUY BUENO DE TU PARTE TRAERLA ASÍ.

**ASH**.- SUPONGO QUE SI... 

**BROCK**.- _(REACCIONANDO)_ DIGANME QUE FUE UN SUEÑO... QUE JOY NO ES UNA VIEJA DECREPITA Y ARRUGADA...

**JOY**.- _(GOLPEANDO A BROCK)_ ¡¡¡DECREPITO Y ARRUGADO VAS A QUEDAR EN CUANTO TERMINE CON VOS, MOCOSO GROSERO!!!

**ASH**.- ¡CREO QUE HAY QUE ATENDER A MISTY!

**JOY**.- ¡PERDÓN! PERO OCURRE QUE ME MOLESTA QUE ME CONSIDEREN VIEJA...

**VOZ2**.- ¿QUÉ OCURRE BISABUELA? ¿POR QUÉ HAY TANTOS GRITOS?

**JOY**.- NO ES NADA, JOYLY, PERO QUE BUENO QUE VINISTE, NECESITO TU AYUDA PARA ATENDER A ESTA CHICA.

**ASH**.- TENÉS QUE AYUDARLA... ESTÁ CON FIEBRE...

**JOYLY**.- PERO... ¿QUÉ HAGO BISABUELA? NO SE ME OCURRE NADA.

**JOY**.- LLEVALA A UNA CAMA LIMPIA, LAVALA Y SECALA Y DALE UN ANTIFEBRÍL PARA QUE SE SIENTA MEJOR.

**JOYLY**.- ¡CIERTO! ACOMPAÑAME A LLEVARLA... ESTE...

**ASH**.- ¡ASH! MI NOMBRE ES ASH, Y ELLA ES MI AMIGA MISTY.

**JOYLY**.- ¡CIERTO!, NO NOS PRESENTAMOS, ELLA ES MI BISABUELA JOY, YO TAMBIEN ME LLAMO JOY, PERO ME DICEN JOYLY PARA QUE NO NOS CONFUNDAN...

**JOY**.- ¡MENOS CHARLA Y MÁS TRABAJO!

**JOYLY**.- ¡CIERTO! ACOMPAÑAME POR AQUÍ ASH.

**BROCK**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE EMBOBADO)_ JOYLY... ES LA MÁS LINDA DE TODAS LAS JOY QUE HE VISTO HASTA AHORA...

**ASH**.- ¿SE PONDRÁ BIEN?

**JOYLY**.- SI MI BISABUELA LO DICE, ASI HA DE SER. PERO... NO ME DIJISTES COMO SE LLAMA EL OTRO CHICO QUE VINO CON USTEDES.

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿EH? PUES... SE LLAMA BROCK.

**JOYLY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡BROCK! QUE NOMBRE TAN LINDO...

**ASH**.- ¿LINDO?

POR LO QUE SE VIO HASTA EL MOMENTO PARECE QUE HABRÁ ROMANCE... ¿QUIEREN SABER QUE VA A PASAR? YO TAMBIEN, ASI QUE NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, EN LA MISMA BATISECCIÓN Y POR LA MISMA BATIPÁGINA... (DISCULPEN, ESO ES DE OTRA SERIE...J)

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"LA NOVIA DE BROCK"**

**CAPITULO DOS:**

****

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, NUESTROS HEROES LLEGAN AL CENTRO POKÉMON DE CIUDAD DULCE, ALLÍ CONOCEN A LA ENFERMERA JOY DEL LUGAR Y A SU BISNIETA JOYLY, QUIEN, AL PARECER, QUEDÓ MUY IMPACTADA CON BROCK... VEAMOS QUE ES LO QUE SIGUE...

**JOYLY**.- _(ENTRANDO A UNA HABITACIÓN)_ AQUÍ ESTARÁ BIEN. PODÉS DEJARLA EN ESA CAMA, YO ME HARÉ CARGO AHORA.

**ASH**.- ¿PUEDO AYUDARTE?

**JOYLY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¿QUÉ? ASH.. NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ELLA ES UNA CHICA, ESTA BIEN QUE SEAS EL NOVIO PERO TENGO QUE ATENDERLA Y DESVESTIRLA...

**ASH**.- _(MÁS ROJO QUE JOYLY)_ ¿QUÉ?.. SI, ES VERDAD... VENGO EN UN RATO. _(SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN Y SE DIRIJE HACIA DONDE QUEDARON BROCK Y JOY) _DIJO SU NOVIO... DEBE HABERME CONFUNDIDO.

****

Y AL LLEGAR AL LUGAR EN DONDE QUEDARON JOY Y BROCK...

**BROCK**.- ¡ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPE POR MI MAL COMPORTAMIENTO...!

**JOY**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! PERO TENÉ MÁS CUIDADO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ...

**BROCK**.- SI, LO TENDRÉ EN CUENTA...

**ASH**.- _(LLEGANDO AL LUGAR)_ ¿DE QUE HABLAN?

**BROCK**.- LA ENFERMERA JOY ME ESTABA CONTANDO SU TRABAJO EN ESTÁ CIUDAD.

**JOY**.- ES VERDAD, YO SOY LA MÁS ANTIGUA Y EXPERIMENTADA DE LAS ENFERMERAS JOY QUE QUEDAN EN ACTIVIDAD, ADEMÁS DE ESTAR A CARGO DE ESTE CENTRO POKÉMON, MI DEBER CONSISTE EN ACONSEJAR Y ENTRENAR EN LOS ULTIMOS MESES DE ESTUDIO A TODAS LAS ENFERMERAS POKÉMON... Y DA LA CASUALIDAD DE QUE LA MAYORÍA DE ELLAS SON NIETAS O BISNIETAS MIAS... O SOBRINAS BISNIETAS, O SOBRINAS NIETAS...

**ASH**.- YA VEO... ES UNA FAMILIA NUMEROSA.

**JOY**.- Y JOYLY ES LA MÁS JOVEN DE MIS NIETAS. ELLA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE RECIBIRSE EN ESTOS DÍAS, ASÍ QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ EXPERIMENTANDO SUS CONOCIMIENTOS.

**BROCK**.- DÉJEME DECIRLE QUE TODAS ELLAS SON MUY HERMOSAS... ¡Y USTED TAMBIEN!

**JOY**.- ¡JA, JA, JA ¡ ME LO DECÍS PARA QUEDAR BIEN CONMIGO...

**ASH**.- ¿CÓMO ESTARÁ MISTY?

**JOY**.- SE VE QUE QUERÉS MUCHO A TU NOVIA.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡NO! ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA...

**JOY**.- YA COMPRENDO, LA QUERÉS PERO NO TE ANIMÁS A DECIRSELO.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO DIGA ESAS COSAS!!!

**JOY**.- _(SONRIENDO SECRETAMENTE)_ BUENO, COMO SEA...

**JOYLY**.- _(LLEGANDO AL LUGAR)_ MISTY YA ESTÁ RECOSTADA, SE QUEDÓ DORMIDA.

**ASH**.- ¿PUEDO IR A VERLA?

**JOYLY**.- ¿BISABUELA...?

**JOY**.- SI, JOYLY, PODÉS DEJARLO QUE VAYA A VERLA.

**ASH**.- ¡IRÉ A VERLA! _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**BROCK**.- _(SONROJADO MIENTRAS LE HABLA A JOYLY)_ ESTE... ME DIJO TU BISABUELA QUE TE LLAMÁS JOY.

**JOYLY**.- _(RUBORIZADA)_ ¡CIERTO!, PERO ME DICEN JOYLY PARA NO CONFUNDIRSE.

**JOY**.- _(DÁNDOSE CUENTA DE LA "SITUACIÓN")_ ESTE... ME VOY A DORMIR, YA ES TARDE. USTEDES VAYAN A DORMIR EN CUANTO TERMINEN.

**JOYLY Y BROCK**.- SI… DESDE LUEGO.

**BROCK**.- ¿HACE MUCHO QUE TRABAJÁS EN ESTE CENTRO POKÉMON?

**JOYLY**.- NO MUCHO... ADEMÁS EN CUANTO ME RECIBA DE ENFERMERA DEBO PARTIR HACIA OTRA CIUDAD. ME QUEDA MUY POCO TIEMPO AQUÍ.

**BROCK**.- ENTIENDO. ENTONCES...

**JOYLY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¿QUÉ BROCK?

**BROCK**.- NO QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO ME GUSTARÍA QUE.. QUE... OCURRE QUE YO... ¡¡¡ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE VOS, JOYLY!!!

**JOYLY**.- ¿EN SERIO? BROCK, NO CREÍA QUE... ES DECIR.. YO... ¡¡¡TAMBIEN ME ENAMORÉ DE VOS!!! NO ME IMAGINÉ CAPAZ DE DECÍRTELO.

**BROCK**.- ENTONCES... ¿PUEDO BESARTE?

**JOYLY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ SI NO LO HACÍAS VOS IBA A HACERLO YO. 

**BROCK**.- ENTONCES AHÍ VOY... _(Y COMIENZA A BESARLA)_

**JOYLY**.- BROCK... _(Y, ¡OBVIAMENTE! LO DISFRUTA...)_

**JOY**.- _(PENSANDO, ESCONDIDA DETRÁS DE UNA PUERTA)_ VEO QUE INICIARON UNA RELACIÓN, OJALA PERDURE... VERÉ COMO LE VA AL OTRO MUCHACHITO ANTES DE IRME A DORMIR.

Y EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MISTY... ASH ESTÁ SENTADO EN EL PISO, AL LADO DE LA CAMA DE MISTY. Y COMIENZA A HABLARLE...

**ASH**.- SE VE QUE ESTABAS MUY CANSADA. CREO QUE LO QUE TE DIO JOYLY TE REANIMARÁ PARA QUE PODAMOS SEGUIR VIAJE MAÑANA HACIA CIUDAD CAÑA DORADA. DESPUÉS DE TODO NO PESÁS TANTO... _(SONRIENDO)_ NO ME COSTÓ TRABAJO CARGARTE HASTA ACA, Y LO VOLVERÍA A HACER, SOS MI UNICA AMIGA Y NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA MALO... _(BOSTEZA)_ ME ESTÁ DANDO SUEÑO... PERO ME QUEDARÉ A TU LADO POR SI NECESITÁS AYUDA... SI... _(Y SE DUERME)_

**JOY**.- _(QUE HABÍA VISTO TODO, ENTRA A LA HABITACIÓN)_ ¡QUE BUEN AMIGO! PERO PARECE QUE SE QUIEREN MÁS QUE COMO AMIGOS. BUENO, AHÍ TE DEJO PERO... _(LE PONE UNA MANTA) _NO QUIERO QUE TE ENFERMÉS. HASTA MAÑANA. _(Y SALE DE AHÍ)_

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE, MISTY DESPIERTA Y VE A ASH DURMIENDO SENTADO EN EL PISO, APOYANDOSE EN SU CAMA... 

**MISTY**.- _(ENTREDORMIDA)_ ¿EH? ¿DÓNDE ESTOY? ¡ASH! POBRE... SE VE QUE SE PREOCUPA POR MI... ¿POR QUÉ SERÁS TAN BUENO CONMIGO? _(Y TOMA LA MANO DE ASH... ¡¡¡Y LA PONE SOBRE SU PECHO!!! EN MEDIO DE SUS... ) _ASI PODRÉ SENTIRME MÁS ACOMPAÑADA. HASTA MAÑANA _(Y SE DUERME)_

**ASH**.- _(RONCA)_ GRORR ZRUMM...

¡¡¡QUE SITUACIÓN INESPERADA!!! ¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ CON ASH SI MISTY DESPIERTA PRIMERO? ¿ELLA RECORDARÁ LO SUCEDIDO? ¿Y CON BROCK Y JOYLY? BUENO, ELLOS POR LO MENOS YA DIJERON LO QUE SIENTEN...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"LA NOVIA DE BROCK"**

**CAPITULO TRES:**

****

DEJAMOS A ASH Y MISTY EN UNA SITUACIÓN UN POCO TENSA... POR LO MENOS PARA ASH QUE HASTA AHORA DESCONOCE LO SUCEDIDO. YA AMANECE... MOMENTO EN EL CUAL ASH DESPIERTA Y...

**ASH**.- ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO... ¡¡¡AYYY!!! ME DUELE TODO... NO SIENTO MI BRAZO DERECHO... ESPERO QUE MISTY ESTÉ MEJOR _( Y__ LA MIRA, DESCUBRIENDO EN "DONDE" ESTÁ SU BRAZO... Y LO QUE ESTÁ TOCANDO SU MANO)_ ¡¡¡GLUP!!! ¿QUÉ... CÓMO... DE QUE MANERA PUSE MI BRAZO AHÍ? SI SE DESPIERTA ME DESTRIPA...

**MISTY**.- _(HABLANDO DORMIDA)_ ¡STARYU! USA TUS... ¡ZZZZZ!

**ASH**.- _(TRASPIRANDO)_ MENOS MAL, SIGUE DORMIDA... DEBO SACAR MI MANO LENTAMENTE...

**JOYLY**.- _(LLEGA AL LUGAR) _¡HOLA ASH, MISTY! ¿CÓMO DURMIERON? _(Y VE LO QUE ESTA "HACIENDO" ASH)_ ¿EH, QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

**ASH**.- _(ENROJECIDO COMPLETAMENTE)_ NO... NO ES LO QUE VOS PENSÁS...

**JOYLY**.- _(GOLPEANDO A ASH Y SACÁNDOLO AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN)_ ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO DEGENERADO!!! COMPRENDO QUE SEA TU NOVIA Y QUE EN OTROS MOMENTOS HACEN ESAS COSAS... ¡¡¡PERO UN POCO MÁS DE RESPETO HACIA EL LUGAR!!!

**ASH**.- ¡NO ES VERDAD!... NI SIQUIERA SÉ COMO LLEGO MI MANO AHÍ…

**JOYLY**.- ¡NO INVENTÉS EXCUSAS Y COMPORTATE COMO ES DEBIDO! –DICE JOYLY CERRANDO LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACIÓN  EN LA CARA DE ASH-

**ASH**.- PERO... ¡BAH! MEJOR ME VOY A DESAYUNAR... _(Y SE ALEJA) _

****

Y EN EL COMEDOR, ASH Y BROCK SE ENCUENTRAN...

**BROCK**.- ¡BUENOS DÍAS ASH!, ¿CÓMO DORMISTE?

**ASH**.- _(REFUNFUÑANDO)_ NO MUY BIEN... 

**BROCK**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ PUES YO DORMÍ ESTUPENDAMENTE BIEN... PERO MEJOR NO TE CUENTO LOS DETALLES, NO SON APTOS PARA MENORES...

**ASH**.- QUE SUERTE... A MI JOYLY ME ACABA DE GOLPEAR... Y MEJOR QUE TAMPOCO TE CUENTE LOS DETALLES.

**BROCK**.- VEO QUE HUBO PROBLEMAS...

**VOCES**.- ¿DIJERON PROBLEMAS?

**ASH**.- NO SERÁN...

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE SI, QUE SON JESSE Y JAMES.

**JAMES**.- MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN...

**JESSE**.- ¡PARA PROTEGER AL MUNDO DE LA DEVASTACIÓN!

**JAMES**.- PARA UNIR A LO PUEBLOS DENTRO DE NUESTRA NACIÓN.

**JESSE**.- PARA DENUNCIAR LOS MALES DE LA VERDAD Y EL AMOR.

**JAMES**.- Y EXTENDER NUESTRO REINO HASTA LAS ESTRELLAS...

**JESSE**.- ¡JESSE!

**JAMES**.- ¡JAMES!

**JESSE**.- ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET VIAJANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!

**JAMES**.- ¡RÍNDANSE AHORA O PREPÁRENSE PARA LUCHAR, LUCHAR, LUCHAR!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡MIAU, ASI ES! Y AHORA DESPUÉS DE QUE TERMINEMOS DE TOMAR ESTE DESAYUNO GRATIS NOS APODERAREMOS DEL PIKACHU.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ!

**JESSE**.- ¿ACASO NO TE ENTERASTE DE LAS NOTICIAS?

**JAMES**.- JESSE, NO CREERÁS QUE UN CRÍO DE 10 AÑOS COMO ÉL LEE LOS DIARIOS.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡PERO QUE DICEN! USTEDES SON MAYORES QUE ÉL Y TAMPOCO LOS LEEN...

**JESSE**.- ¡NADIE TE DIO VELAS EN ESTE ENTIERRO!

**JAMES**.- ¡Y NO TE PEINÉS POR QUE NO VAS A SALIR EN LA FOTO!

**JESSE**.- COMO ¡¡YO!! LES ESTABA DICIENDO, PARECE SER QUE TENDREMOS QUE CONVIVIR EN ESTE LUGAR POR MÁS DE UN MES...

**JAMES**.- ACABA DE LLEGAR LA NOTICIA DE QUE CERRARON CIUDAD DULCE A CAUSA DE UNA ENFERMEDAD QUE CONTAGIA A LOS POKÉMONS, ASÍ QUE POR CUARENTA DÍAS NO SE LE PERMITIRÁ LA SALIDA A NINGUN POKÉMON O PERSONA QUE LLEVE POKÉMONS CONSIGO.

**ASH**.- ¿¡QUE!? ¿DEBE SER UNA BROMA?

**JESSE**.- TOMALO COMO QUIERAS... ACABAMOS DE LLEGAR A ESTE CENTRO MIENTRAS ESCAPABAMOS DE LA POLICÍA. LOS CONTROLES EN LAS ENTRADAS Y SALIDAS DE LA CIUDAD SON MUY ESTRICTOS.

**JAMES**.- ES POR ESO QUE TAMPOCO NOS MOLESTAMOS POR TU RATA CON HEPATITIS...

**JESSE**.- Y MIENTRAS TANTO NOS QUEDAREMOS EN ESTE CENTRO CON UNA IDENTIDAD FALSA Y NO LOS MOLESTAREMOS, PERO CUANDO LA CUARENTENA SE LEVANTE, NOSOTROS TAMBIEN NOS LEVANTAREMOS CON CUANTO POKÉMON ANDE SUELTO POR EL LUGAR.

**BROCK**.- YA VEO, POR ESA RAZÓN ESTÁN ASI VESTIDOS.

**JAMES**.- _(VESTIDO CON PANTALONES CORTOS DE COLOR AZUL, ZAPATOS ROJOS Y CAMISETA CON RAYAS BLANCAS Y ROJAS) _ESTE... BUENO, NO ENCONTRE MEJOR VESTIMENTA.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡SOLO TE FALTA UN CARAMELO Y UN SOMBRERO CON UNA HÉLICE ARRIBA!

**JESSE**.- _(CON UN VESTIDO LARGO Y AMPLIO DE COLOR MORADO)_ Y ESTE ATUENDO FAVORECE MI FIGURA...

**MEOWTH**.- ¡CLARO! NO SE TE NOTAN LOS ROLLOS DE GORDURA, ADEMÁS... ¡ASI VESTIDA PARECÉS UNA BERENJENA!.

**JESSE**.- _(GOLPEANDOLO)_ ¡¡¡NADIE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN, FELINO VAGABUNDO!!!

**JAMES**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ Y ESTO ES LO ÚNICO QUE PUDE ROBAR DEL ORFANATO...

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO PIENSAN QUE LES CREEMOS?

**BROCK**.- DEBE SER UN PLAN DE ELLOS.

**ASH**.- ME PARECE ILÓGICO QUE PONGAN TODA UNA CIUDAD EN CUARENTENA POR UNA ENFERMEDAD.

**JENNY**.- _(ENTRANDO AL LUGAR)_ ME TEMO QUE ES ASÍ, SE DECLARÓ UN BROTE DE TIS, UNA ENFERMEDAD QUE ATACA A LOS POKÉMONS, DEBILITÁNDOLOS Y DEJÁNDOLOS INDEFENSOS ANTE OTRAS ENFERMEDADES.

**BROCK**.- OFICIAL JENNY... USTED DEBE SER ABUELA O BISABUELA DE ALGUNA DE LAS OTRAS JENNYS.

**JENNY**.- ¡SI! ¿COMO LO SUPISTE? SOY LA ABUELA DE LA JENNY DE CIUDAD VIOLETA.

**BROCK**.- ES QUE YA CONOCIMOS A LA ENFERMERA JOY DE AQUÍ Y ELLA ME CONTÓ QUE LA OFICIAL JENNY DE AQUÍ ES SU AMIGA Y TIENE SU MISMA EDAD.

**JENNY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AYY! ESO NO ES CIERTO… YO SOY DOS MESES MÁS JOVEN.

**JESSE**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ DOS MESES NO SON MUCHO.

**JAMES**.- _(HABLANDOLE POR LO BAJO)_ ¡SHHH! NO DIGÁS NADA QUE LA HAGA ENOJAR, ACORDATE QUE ESTAMOS DE INCOGNITO.

**JESSE**.- ES VERDAD... _(LEVANTA LA VOZ)_ MUY RICO TODO, PERO YA NOS VAMOS.

**JAMES**.- TENEMOS QUE PASEAR UN RATO POR LA CIUDAD.

**JENNY**.- PERO RECUERDEN QUE NO PUEDEN SALIR DE ELLA.

**JESSE**.- _(HABLANDO POR LO BAJO MIENTRAS SALE)_ SI NO FUERA POR LA ESTRICTA VIGILANCIA YA NOS HUBIERAMOS LARGADO DE AQUÍ CON ESE PIKACHU...

**JAMES**.- YA HABRÁ OPORTUNIDAD...

EN ESE INSTANTE APARECE JOYLY CON MISTY...

**JOYLY**.- ¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS!

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO) _¡BUEN DÍA, ASH!

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ MISTY... ¿YA ESTÁS MEJOR?

**MISTY**.- SI, PERO TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRTE...

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ AYYY, SE HABRÁ DADO CUENTA DE DONDE TENÍA MI MANO... _(HABLANDO)_ ESTE... PUES YO TAMBIÉN TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRTE.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡QUERIDA JOYLY!!! ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI ESTA TARDE VAMOS A DAR UN PASEO POR EL PUEBLO?

**JOYLY**.- ¡¡¡CIERTO, ME PARECE PERFECTO!!! USTEDES PODRÍAN ACOMPAÑARNOS, SI QUIEREN...

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ESTE... PUES... NO SE...

**JOYLY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, LO TOMARÉ COMO UN SI.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡RAYOS!

AL PARECER TIENEN PARA UN RATO EN ESA CIUDAD... ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ASH TIENE QUE DECIRLE A MISTY? ¿Y LO QUE MISTY TIENE QUE DECIRLE A ASH?, ¿QUÉ PASARÁ EN ESE PASEO? SÉPANLO EN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"LA NOVIA DE BROCK"**

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

****

DESPUÉS DE LO OCURRIDO MOMENTO ATRÁS, ASH Y MISTY RECUERDAN QUE TENÍAN ALGO QUE DECIRSE UNO AL OTRO.

PRECISAMENTE, RATO MAS TARDE, MIENTRAS LLEVAN A SUS POKÉMONS A VACUNAR CONTRA EL TIS, ES CUANDO LO RECUERDAN...

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS CAMINA HACIA LA SALA DE CURACIONES)_ OJALÁ QUE MIS POKÉMON NO SE ENFERMEN.

**ASH**.- _(ACOMPAÑÁNDOLA) _SEGÚN NOS DIJO JOY, ESA VACUNA NO IMPIDE LA ENFERMEDAD PERO EVITA CONSECUENCIAS MAYORES...

**MISTY**.- _(DETENIÉNDOSE)_ ¡AHORA LO RECUERDO! TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO IMPORTANTE ASH.

**ASH**.- ¡ES VERDAD! YO TAMBIEN TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE.

**MISTY**.- ESTA BIEN, PODÉS DECÍRMELO.

**ASH**.- CREO QUE CORRESPONDE QUE VOS HABLÉS PRIMERO.

**MISTY**.- COMO QUIERAS, VERÁS ES QUE.... ¡QUIERO AGRADECERTE QUE ME HAYAS TRAÍDO SOBRE TUS ESPALDAS HASTA EL CENTRO POKÉMON!

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ EH.. NO... NO ES NADA, PARA ESO SOMOS AMIGOS...

**MISTY**.- ¡ES VERDAD! ADEMÁS ME GUSTÓ QUE ME ACOMPAÑÉS MIENTRAS DORMÍA... JOYLY ME LO CONTÓ.

**ASH**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDO) _¡JOYLY TE LO CONTÓ! Y... Y... ¿QUE MÁS TE DIJO?

**MISTY**.- QUE TE QUEDASTES DORMIDO, Y QUE TE FUISTES ANTES DE QUE ME DESPIERTE PARA QUE NO ME ENTERE.

**ASH**.- _(PARA SI)_ MENOS MAL, PARECE QUE NO SE ENTERÓ DE LO OTRO.

**MISTY**.- ¿DECÍAS ALGO ASH?.

**ASH**.- ¡EH! NO, NADA... YO...

**MISTY**.- ¡OTRA COSA! DEBO CONFESARTE QUE ME GUSTÓ QUE HAYAS PASADO LA NOCHE A MI LADO... ¡ME SENTÍ ACOMPAÑADA!

**ASH**.- BUENO, GRACIAS...

**MISTY**.- OTRA COSA... ADEMÁS DE ESO, HUBO ALGO QUE HE HIZO MUCHO BIEN, NO SE QUE FUE PERO SENTÍ SOBRE MI PECHO ALGO QUE ME RECONFORTÓ Y ME LEVANTO LOS ANIMOS... ES COMO SI...

**ASH**.- _(AVERGONZADO, ENROJECIDO, NERVIOSO, ATERRORIZADO...)_ EH, ¡GLUP!, AYY, MMGGG, ¡GLUP! ¿CÓMO SI QUE?, MISTY...

**MISTY**.- COMO SI... ME DIERAN UN ABRAZO, O UNA CARICIA MÁS PRECISAMENTE.

**ASH**.- _(ENROJECIDO Y TRATANDO DE CAMBIAR DE TEMA)_ ¡CREO QUE YA ESTÁ BIEN! VAMOS QUE  JOY NOS ESPERA... _(Y SIGUE SU MARCHA)_

**MISTY**.- _(PREOCUPADA DETRÁS DE ÉL)_ ¡POR QUE TE PONÉS ASÍ! ADEMÁS TENÍAS ALGO QUE DECIRME...

**ASH**.- BUENO, YOOO... SÓLO... QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE... ¡FUE UN PLACER HABERTE AYUDADO!... Y... QUE LO VOLVERÍA A HACER OTRA VEZ SI FUERA NECESARIO.

**MISTY**.- ¡AY ASH! GRACIAS, YO TAMBIEN TE HABRÍA AYUDADO ASI EN UNA SITUACIÓN SIMILAR.

**ASH**.- ES QUE... YA LO HICISTE. EN LA FIESTA DEL ELEGIDO, EN LA ISLA SHAMUDY.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA) _ISLA SHAMUDI... ¡SI! ME ACUERDO... PERO ASH TE QUERÍA PREGUNTAR... ¿POR QUÉ SOS TAN BUENO CONMIGO?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO POR LA INESPERADA PREGUNTA) _ES QUE YO... TE... TE... DIGO, TE... CONSIDERO MI MEJOR AMIGA... Y... Y... ES COMO SI FUERAS MI HERMANA.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA POR LA RESPUESTA)_ ¿TU HERMANA? YA VEO. BUENO, LLEGAMOS. ENTREMOS QUE JOY NOS ESPERA.

**ASH**.- SI.

**JOYLY**.- ¡QUE TAL CHICOS! VEAMOS A SUS POKÉMONS... 

**ASH**.- _(DÁNDOLE SUS POKÉBOLAS A JOY)_ AQUÍ ESTÁN LOS MÍOS, PIKACHU, QUEDATE CON ELLA UN MOMENTO.

**MISTY**.- Y ESTOS SON LOS MÍOS... _(EN ESE INSTANTE PSYDUCK SALE DE SU POKEBOLA) ¡¡¡PSYDUCK!!! NADIE TE DIJO QUE SALIERAS._

**ASH**.- ¡JA, JA, JA! ESE PSYDUCK NUNCA CAMBIA.

**JOY**.- PUEDEN IRSE SI QUIEREN, TENGO PARA UN RATO CON ELLOS.

**MISTY**.- ¿Y POR QUE NO ACOMPAÑAMOS A JOYLY Y BROCK EN SU PASEO POR LA CIUDAD?

**ASH**.- NO CREO QUE SEA CONVENIENTE, ELLOS SE PUSIERON DE NOVIOS Y NO CREO QUE LES GUSTE QUE VAYAMOS DE MIRONES.

**MISTY**.- PERO SI JOYLY NOS INVITÓ, ¿NO TE ACORDÁS?

**ASH**.- SI, PERO...

**MISTY**.- _(TOMÁNDOLO DE LA MANO)_ ¡SIN PEROS! VAMOS A DECIRLE QUE LOS ACOMPAÑAREMOS.

**ASH**.- ¡YA QUE ME LO PEDÍS ASÍ!

MINUTOS DESPUÉS, ENCUENTRA A BROCK Y JOYLY, QUIENES SE DISPONÍAN A SALIR.

**JOYLY**.- ¡PERO CLARO QUE PUEDEN ACOMPAÑARNOS!

**BROCK**.- NO ME MOLESTA QUE VENGAN, ASÍ APRENDEN DE LOS EXPERTOS...

**ASH**.- ¿APRENDER... QUE HAY QUE APRENDER?

**MISTY**.- ¡POR LO PRONTO, APRENDER A MADURAR!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO ME TRATÉS ASI MISTY!!! CREO QUE SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MADURO COMO PARA APRENDER CIERTAS COSAS.

**MISTY**.- ¡AY! MEJOR PREPARATE PARA SALIR, QUE YA NOS VAMOS.

¡UN PASEO POR LA CIUDAD EN PAREJAS! BUENA OPORTUNIDAD COMO PARA QUE ENTRE MISTY Y ASH PASE ALGO... ¿PASARÁ? O SOLAMENTE SERÁN LOS QUE SE METAN EN MEDIO DE BROCK Y JOYLY PARA PEDIRLES CARAMELOS... CONTINUEN LEYENDO Y LO SABRÁN, YO SE LO QUE LES DIGO...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"LA NOVIA DE BROCK"**

**CAPITULO CINCO:**

****

AL SALIR DEL CENTRO POKÉMON, LAS PAREJAS SE DISPONEN A IR A ALGUN LUGAR EN EL CUAL PUEDAN... BUENO... ¡NO! A HACER ESO NO... SINO DONDE PUEDAN ESTAR TRANQUILOS PARA PODER HABLAR Y BESARSE. ASH Y MISTY CAMINAN DETRÁS DE BROCK Y JOYLY, QUIENES CAMINAN MUY ABRAZADOS Y DETENIÉNDOSE A CADA RATO PARA BESARSE, COSA QUE A ASH LE PARECE MUY CURSI...

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS VE A JOYLY Y BROCK BESARSE INTENSAMENTE)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYYY!!! PERO QUE ROMÁNTICO... SE NOTA QUE SE AMAN DE VERDAD...

**ASH**.- YO LO LE VEO NADA DE GRACIOSO AL HECHO DE SALIVARSE UNO AL OTRO... ADEMÁS CAMINAN TAN LENTAMENTE QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE COMO PARA IR A COMER ALGO A... ¡¡¡UUUUFF!!!

**MISTY**.- _(DESPUÉS DE DARLE UN BUEN CODAZO EN LAS COSTILLAS A ASH)_ ¡¡¡SE VE QUE TODAVÍA SOS UN CHIQUILÍN QUE SÓLO PIENSA EN COMER Y JUGAR!!!... ¿¿¿CUÁNDO VAS A MADURAR???

**ASH**.- _(TIRADO EN EL PISO GRACIAS AL COMENTARIO Y AL DOLOR)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! YO SI CREO QUE SOY MADURO...

**MISTY**.- ¡ENTONCES NO DIGÁS ESTUPIDECES!

**JOYLY**.- ¿QUÉ LES PASA CHICOS?

**BROCK**.- NO ES NADA, DE ESA MANERA DEMUESTRAN SU AMOR, YA QUE NO SE ANIMAN A BESARSE.

**MISTY Y ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUE DICEN!!! ¿ACASO ESTÁN LOCOS? ¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE QUE YO PUEDO/A BESARLO/A?

**JOYLY**.- CIERTO, SI, TENÉS RAZÓN.

**BROCK**.- ¡TE LO DIJE!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡¡¡AYYY!!! ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS CREEN?

**JOYLY**.- ¡CIERTO! NO HAY QUE APURAR LAS COSAS... DEJEMOS QUE ELLOS SEAN QUIENES DECIDAN SOBRE SUS SENTIMIENTOS.

**BROCK**.- Y MI DECISIÓN EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES QUE... ¡¡¡QUIERO BESARTE NUEVAMENTE!!!

**JOYLY**.- ¡ACEPTO! _(Y COMIENZAN A BESARSE)_

**MISTY**.- ¡PERO QUE LINDOS!...

**ASH**.- MMMMJJMG, MEJOR ME QUEDO CALLADO.

**MISTY**.- ¿DECÍAS ALGO?

**ASH**.- ¿EH? NO... NADA.

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE, LLEGAN A UNA PLAZA... ¡EL LUGAR IDEAL PARA LAS PAREJAS ENAMORADAS! BROCK Y JOYLY SE SIENTAN EN UNO DE LAS BANCOS, MIENTRAS QUE ASH Y MISTY...

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUE SUERTE!!! ESTÁN VENDIENDO HELADOS...

**MISTY**.- ¡PERFECTO! COMPRAME UNO PARA MÍ TAMBIEN.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ?, ¿TE CREÉS QUE SOY UN MILLONARIO PARA PAGARTE UN HELADO?

**MISTY**.- _(EN UNA ACTITUD EXTRAÑA PARA ELLA, COMIENZA A LAMENTARSE)_ ¡AYY! CREÍ QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS... NO ME IMAGINÉ QUE FUERAS TAN MISERABLE Y EGOÍSTA COMO PARA NO COMPRARME NI SIQUIERA UN SIMPLE HELADO DE LOS MÁS BARATOS...

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ TE PASA MISTY? NUNCA TE VI DE ESA MANERA...

**MISTY**.- _(SIGUE CON SU ACTITUD)_ ES QUE... _(LLORA)_ NO ES NADA... CREÍ QUE POR LO MENOS ME QUERÍAS COMO AMIGA Y ME COMPRARÍAS ALGO COMO PARA JUSTIFICAR EL PASEO... PERO VEO QUE UNA SE HACE ILUSIONES EN VANO...

**ASH**.- _(SINTIÉNDOSE CULPABLE) _BUENO.. ¡PERDONAME! YA VERÉ QUE PUEDO COMPRAR... _(Y SE VA A BUSCAR HELADO)_

**JOYLY.**- ¡¡¡CIERTO!!! ¿PODRÍAS COMPRARME UNO A MÍ? BROCK.

**BROCK**.- ¡BUENA IDEA! TE TRAERÉ EL MÁS GRANDE Y RICO HELADO DEL SABOR QUE PREFIERAS MI QUERIDISIMA JOYLY...

**JOYLY**.- ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS MI HERMOSO BROCK!!! QUE SEA DE CHOCOLATE CON VAINILLA.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ASI SERA JOYLY!!! _(Y SE ALEJA)_

**JOYLY**.- MISTY... ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?

**MISTY**.- ¡NADA! CONSEJO DE TU BISABUELA... –DIJO MIENTRAS LE GUIÑABA EL OJO.

**JOYLY**.- ¡AHHH! CIERTO...

UN RATO MÁS TARDE Y LUEGO DE COMERSE LOS HELADOS, SIGUEN SENTADOS EN LA PLAZA... BROCK Y JOYLY BESÁNDOSE CADA VEZ MÁS APASIONADAMENTE, MIENTRAS QUE ASH & MISTY IBAN SINTIÉNDOSE UN POCO INCOMODOS...

**MISTY**.- MMMMHH ¡QUE ENVIDIA! ME GUSTARÍA ESTAR CON UN HERMOSO CHICO PARA PODER BESARLO DE ESA MANERA...

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¡EH!? ¿Y YO QUE SOY, ACASO NO FIGURO EN TU LISTA DE AMIGOS?

**MISTY**.- _(TAMBIEN SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ PARTE DE "HERMOSO CHICO" NO ENTENDISTES?

**ASH**.- ¡SE PUEDE SER HERMOSO PERO NO INTELIGENTE AL MISMO TIEMPO!

**MISTY**.- EN CAMBIO VOS SOS ESTÚPIDO Y FEO AL MISMO TIEMPO....

**ASH**.- _(ACURRUCADO EN EL PISO Y ENSOMBRECIDO)_ ¡AYYYY! YO NO SOY FEO NI ESTÚPIDO!...

**MISTY**.- ¡UUFFFF! NO ES PARA QUE TE LO TOMÉS TAN EN SERIO...

**ASH**.- PERO SI VOS...

**MISTY**.- ¡NADA! CAMBIEMOS DE TEMA Y VAYAMONOS A OTRA PARTE.

**ASH**.- CREO QUE ES LO MEJOR... SUPONGO.

PERO NO CAMINARON MUCHO, SOLO UNOS METROS DE DONDE ESTAN SENTADOS BROCK Y JOYLY...

**MISTY**.- ¡AQUÍ ESTA BIEN!

**ASH**.- PERO SI SÓLO NOS ALEJAMOS UN PAR DE METROS...

**MISTY**.- BUENO... ES QUE NO QUIERO QUE VOLVAMOS SOLOS AL CENTRO POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- Y BIEN, QUE... PODEMOS... ESTE... HACER.

**MISTY**.- PUES, PODRÍAMOS... NO SE... QUIZAS... A LO MEJOR... ¡CHARLAR!

**ASH**.- ESTÁ BIEN... Y QUE TE PARECE... EHH, ESTE... ¿PODREMOS IR A CAÑA DORADA?

**MISTY**.- CREO QUE SI.

**ASH**.- MISTY, YO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE...

**MISTY**.- _(MIRANDOLO DE REOJO)_ NO ME VAYÁS A SALIR CON QUE TENÉS HAMBRE.

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO) _¡VAYA! FUE LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ DECIR COMO PARA CONVERSAR, CREO QUE SI LE DIGO QUE... _(HABLANDO)_ MISTY, TE QUEDA BIEN ESE PEINADO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿EH? PERO SI ASI ME PEINO TODOS LOS DÍAS... ADEMÁS...

**ASH**.- PUES NUNCA TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDA BIEN.

**MISTY**.- ES VERDAD. Y... EEEH... YO TE IBA A DECIR... ESTEEE... TU GORRA ES LINDA.

**ASH**.- SI, ME COSTO MANDAR MAS DE UN MILLON DE CARTAS AL SORTEO... _(PENSANDO)_ NO SE QUE HACER... ¡NO SE ME OCURRE NADA! 

**MISTY**.- YA ME ACUERDO, YO SÓLO MANDE UNA CARTA... _(PENSANDO)_ ¿QUÉ HARE? VER A BROCK Y A JOYLY BESANDOSE ME PONE TENSA, ADEMÁS ESTAR ACA CON ASH QUE NO SE LE OCURRE NADA PARA HABLAR ME PONE MÁS NERVIOSA... ¡ES LO MALO DE LOS CHICOS JÓVENES! SON MUY TIMIDOS...

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¿ACASO MISTY QUERRÁ QUE LA BESE? _(HABLANDO)_ MISTY, QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE...

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ COSA ASH?

**ASH**.- ¡EH! ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA, SÓLO... _(PENSANDO)_ ¿QUÉ HAGO?... _(IMAGINA...)_ ¡¡¡YA SE!!! CREO QUE ESO SERÁ LO MEJOR...

**MISTY**.- ¿SÓLO QUE ASH? CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ  QUE VOLVAMOS SOLOS AL CENTRO POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO!!! NO TE VAYÁS... TE QUIERO...

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿¡QUEEE!? _(PENSANDO)_ NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ME DIJO... ¡ME QUIERE!

¡VAYA! ¿QUIÉN SE LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO? ¿SERÁ CIERTO LO QUE ASH LE DIJO A MISTY? SÉPANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"LA NOVIA DE BROCK"**

**CAPITULO SEIS:**

****

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ASH LE DECLARÓ SU AMOR A MISTY... O POR LO MENOS ESO PENSAMOS...

**MISTY**.- ASH... ¿DE VERDAD ME QUERÉS?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ PUES... CREO QUE TE LO DIJE EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON, TE QUIERO COMO A UNA AMIGA... PERO LO QUE IBA A DECIRTE ES... ¡¡¡MIRA UN TENTACRUEL CAMINANDO EN LA CALLE!!!- DICE MIENTRAS SEÑALA UN PUNTO DE LA PLAZA UBICADO DEL LADO CONTRARIO AL QUE ASH ESTABA SENTADO DE MISTY.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA Y DÁNDOLE LA ESPALDA A ASH)_ ¿¿¿ADONDE ESTÁ??? ASH, CREO QUE ME ESTÁS MINTIENDO, TOMÁNDOME POR ESTU...

MIENTRAS MISTY HABLA, SE DA VUELTA, MOMENTO EN EL CUAL ASH TOMA DE SORPRESA A MISTY Y APROVECHA PARA DARLE UN BESO EN LA BOCA, MISTY ESTA EMOCIONADÍSIMA... ¡¡¡ES LO QUE SIEMPRE DESEÓ!!! UN BESO DE ASH, AUNQUE NO DE LA MANERA EN QUE FUE DADO, PERO UN BESO AL FIN...  MIENTRAS DURA ESE INSTANTE MÁGICO POR SU MENTE PASAN LAS IMÁGENES DEL MOMENTO EN EL QUE SE CONOCIERON, TAMBIEN DE AQUEL DÍA EN EL CUAL RALPH Y EMILY RECONOCEN QUE SE QUIEREN Y SUS NIDORANS SE BESAN... Y MISTY SE EMOCIONA AL PUNTO TAL EN EL QUE DESEA SER BESADA POR ESA PERSONA QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN EL EXTREMO DE SUS FINOS Y DELICADOS LABIOS... INSTANTE MÁGICO Y FELIZ, EL MOMENTO MÁS DESEADO Y ANHELADO POR MISTY... PERO ASH TUVO QUE ARRUINARLO ABRIENDO SU ENORME BOCOTA...

**ASH**.- ¡JA JA JA! NO ME IMAGINE QUE FUERAS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE TONTA PARA CRERTE LO DEL TENTACRUEL Y CAER EN MI CHISTE...

**MISTY**.- _(DESILUSIONADA)_ ¿QUÉ? FUE UN CHISTE...

**ASH**.- ¡SI! ¡SÓLO A UN TENTACRUEL SE LE PODRÍA OCURRIR BESARTE!...

**MISTY**.- _(ENFURECIDA COMO NUNCA, LE DA UNA BUENA CACHETADA)_ GGRRRRR ¡¡¡GRANDÍSIMO  "%#&&"!!! ¿¿¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESE TIPO DE BROMAS??? ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- _(ARREPENTIDO)_ ¡¡¡NO MISTY!!! PERDONAME... NO SABÍA LO QUE ESTABA DICIENDO... FUE SIN QUERER... DE VERDAD, ME GUSTÓ EL BESO... PERDONAME POR FAVOR...

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ DE TODAS LAS COSAS ESTÚPIDAS QUE HICISTES EN TU VIDA DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ, ESTA FUE LA PEOR. NO SE PUEDE JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS ASH... ¡¡¡SOS UN CRETINO!!! Y NO ME ACOMPAÑÉS... ¡VUELVO SOLA! CONOZCO EL CAMINO...

**ASH**.- NO MISTY... TE JURO QUE NO VUELVE A PASAR… PEGAME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO DIGÁS QUE ME ODIÁS… ¡¡¡PERDONAME!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SINTIENDO UN POCO DE LÁSTIMA) _LO QUE ME DIJISTE ME DOLIÓ MUCHO ASH. NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO ME CONOZCAS TODAVÍA... SABÉS QUE A MÍ SIEMPRE ME GUSTARON LAS COSAS ROMÁNTICAS Y TODO ESO, PERO VOS... ¡ME HICISTES DAÑO! _(Y SE ALEJA CORRIENDO Y LLORANDO)_

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ MISTYYYY... ¿¿¿¡¡¡POR QUE TENGO QUE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO, BOCÓN Y TARADO!!!??? SI LO QUE HICE LO HICE CON SENTIMIENTO...

**BROCK**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE)_ ¿QUÉ PASÓ ASH?

**JOYLY**.- ¿POR QUÉ MISTY SE FUE SE ESA MANERA?

**ASH**.- NADA DEL OTRO MUNDO... MISTY CONFIRMÓ QUE SOY UN ESTÚPIDO Y UN IDIOTA...

**BROCK**.- ¡SEGURO QUE SE MANDÓ UNA DE LAS SUYAS!

**JOYLY**.- ¡CIERTO! DEBE HABER SIDO MUY GRAVE...

¡ES DE NO CREER! ¡JUSTO EN LO MEJOR, ASH TUVO QUE HABLAR! ¿QUÉ VA A PASAR? NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"LA NOVIA DE BROCK"**

**CAPITULO SIETE:**

****

CUANDO ASH & CÍA LLEGAN AL CENTRO POKÉMON MISTY NO ESTABA, O POR LO MENOS ESO PARECÍA...

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS ENTRA AL CENTRO)_ ¿POR QUÉ... POR QUE... POR QUE...?

**BROCK**.- ME PARECE QUE ESTA VEZ ASH SI SE SIENTE MAL POR LO QUE HIZO.

**JOYLY**.- ¡CIERTO! DESPUÉS DE TODO, CREO QUE ES ASÍ COMO SE TIENE QUE SENTIR POR LO QUE HIZO.

**ASH**.- ¿POR QUÉ... POR QUE... POR QUE...?

**JOY**.- ¿QUÉ PASÓ CHICOS?

**BROCK**.- NADA SERIO... POR AHORA. ¿MISTY NO LE CONTÓ NADA?

**JOY**.- _(GUIÑANDO UN OJO)_ ¿QUÉ ME TENÍA QUE CONTAR?

**BROCK**.- _(DÁNDOSE CUENTA)_ ¿EH? NO, CREO QUE NADA IMPORTANTE.

**JOY**.- ¿QUÉ TE PASA ASH? 

**ASH**.- ¿POR QUÉ... POR QUE? ¿EH? NO, ACABO DE PELEARME CON MISTY... _(TRISTE)_ ELLA ME ODIA...

**JOY**.- ¡OH VAMOS! NO CREO QUE HAYAS HECHO ALGO TAN GRAVE COMO PARA QUE ELLA TE ODIE PARA SIEMPRE, TODAS LAS PAREJAS TIENEN SUS DISCUSIONES...

**ASH**.- PERO MISTY Y YO NO SOMOS PAREJA NI NADA... ADEMÁS CREO QUE YA NO SOMOS NI SIQUIERA AMIGOS...

**JOY**.- ¿QUÉ LE HICISTES TAN GRAVE COMO PARA QUE ELLA SE ENOJE TANTO?

**ASH**.- PUES... LE ROBÉ UN BESO.

**JOY**.- ¡AYYY! PERO QUE LINDO.... NO CREO QUE ESO HAGA QUE MISTY SE ENOJE.

**ASH**.- PERO LUEGO DE BESARLA LE DIJE QUE ERA UNA BROMA, DESPUÉS LA TRATE DE TONTA Y LE DIJE QUE HUBIESE PREFERIDO BESAR A UN TENTACRUEL...

**JOY**.- _(GRITANDO Y CON UN MAZO GIGANTE PREPARADO PARA GOLPEAR A ASH)_ ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYA UNA PERSONA TAN ESTÚPIDA EN EL MUNDOOOOOO!!!

**JOYLY**.- ¡¡¡ESTÁ BIEN BISABUELA!!! NO LO GOLPEES...

**JOY**.- ¡PERO ES INCREÍBLE! ¿CÓMO PUEDE ALGUIEN HACER SEMEJANTE COSA CON UNA CHICA?

**BROCK**.- SÓLO ASH...

**ASH**.- Y ESTOY MUY ARREPENTIDO… MISTY ME ODIA… _(Y COMIENZA A LLORAR) _AHORA NO ME VA A QUERER AYUDAR EN NADA…. NI SIQUIERA QUERRÁ HABLARME. Y DE VERDAD LA QUIERO... ES COMO SI FUERA MI HERMANA... O MÁS QUE ESO... LA QUIERO CASI COMO A... ¡AYYYYY! _(RECIBE UN GOLPE)_

**MISTY**.- _(QUIEN HABÍA ESCUCHADO TODO)_ LO SIENTO ASH, TENÍA GANAS DE GOLPEARTE Y LO HICE SIN AVISARTE.

**ASH**.- MISTY... ¿QUÉ HICISTES?

**JOYLY**.- ¡BUENO, AMIGOS! VÁMONOS... CREO QUE ELLOS TIENEN MUCHAS COSAS QUE DECIRSE.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡HICE LO MISMO QUE VOS HACE UN RATO!!! LASTIMARTE DE LA MANERA QUE MÁS DUELE.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡PERDONAME MISTY!!! TE LO RUEGO...

**MISTY**.- _(CONMOVIDA)_ PERO COMO SE QUE NO ME VAS A DECIR ESAS COSAS FEAS EN UN MOMENTO TAN LINDO COMO EL QUE TUVIMOS...

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡PERDONAME!!! TE JURO QUE NUNCA MÁS TE VOLVERÉ A TRATAR DE ESA FORMA...

**MISTY**.- BUENO... ¡PERO TENDRÁS QUE HACER ALGO A CAMBIO!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡LO QUE SEA MISTY, LO QUE SEA!!!

**MISTY**.- PUES... ¡TENDRÁS QUE DAR TRES VUELTAS Y DECIR PIKACHU! Y ADEMÁS TE PROMETO QUE YA NO TE PEGARÉ.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¡EEEH!? MMMGHHM ESTA BIEN... _(Y SE PONE A DAR VUELTAS) _¡PIKACHU, PIKACHU, PIKACHU!... ¿CONFORME?

**MISTY**.- PUES... LA VERDAD... _(Y LE DA UN BUEN GOLPE)_ ¡¡¡NO!!!

**ASH**.- _(ABSOLUTAMENTE SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTES MISTY? PROMETISTE QUE NO ME GOLPEARÍAS...

**MISTY**.- ESO ES PARA QUE TE DES CUENTA DE LO FEO QUE ES CUANDO NO SE CUMPLE UNA PROMESA... _(SONRIENDO)_ ¿QUERÉS QUE ROMPA OTRA PROMESA?

**ASH**.- _(ATAJANDOSE)_ ¡NO... NO! YA ENTENDÍ...

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ME ALEGRO... ACOMPAÑAME A ACOMODAR MIS COSAS EN LA HABITACIÓN QUE ME DESIGNARON PARA PASAR LA CUARENTENA EN LA CIUDAD.

**ASH**.- ¿TE DIERON HABITACIÓN? ¿Y COMO A BROCK Y A MI NO NOS DIERON?

**MISTY**.- SI, LES DIERON SÓLO QUE NO ESTABAS AQUÍ CUANDO TE LA ASIGNARON, LO MALO ES QUE LA TENGO QUE COMPARTIR CON UNA TALLL... ¿CÓMO SE LLAMABA?... ¡JESINA! SI, ESE ES EL NOMBRE.

**ASH**.- QUE FEO NOMBRE...

Y AL LLEGAR A LA HABITACIÓN...

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!! ¿VOS SOS JESINA?

**JESSE**.- SI, ¿O A QUIEN ESPERABAN? ¿A KASSY KARLEN?

PARECE QUE SE COMPLICA UN POCO LA ESTADÍA FORZOSA… ¿HABRÁ MÁS PELEAS? SIGAN LEYENDO Y LO SABRÁN...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"LA NOVIA DE BROCK"**

**CAPITULO OCHO:**

****

LUEGO DE QUE ASH Y MISTY SUPERARAN UN PEQUEÑO CONTRATIEMPO, LLEGÓ EL TURNO DE ACOMODARSE EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON, Y COMO HAY MUCHA GENTE POR CULPA DE LA EPIDEMIA, HUBO QUE COMPARTIR HABITACIÓN...

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO VOY A ESTAR 40 DÍAS AL LADO DE ESTA VIEJA BRUJA!!! IRÉ A DECIRLE A JOY QUE ME CAMBIE DE HABITACIÓN.

**JESSE**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡Y YO NO ME QUEDARÉ CON UNA ENANA RABIOSA!!! LE PEDIRÉ LO MISMO.

**ASH**.- MEJOR ME VOY A VER CON QUIEN ME TOCA QUEDARME...

Y, LÓGICAMENTE LE TOCÓ DE COMPAÑERO, ADEMÁS DE BROCK...

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUE!!! NO ES POSIBLE...

**BROCK**.- ES ASI ASH, JAMES SERÁ NUESTRO COMPAÑERO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡LE PEDIRÉ A JOY QUE NOS CAMBIE!!!

**BROCK**.- YO INTENTÉ HACERLO, Y SABÉS QUE ME CONTESTÓ...

**JOY**.- _(PRIMER PLANO DE LA CARA)_ ¡¡¡NI LO SUEÑEN!!! ES IMPOSIBLE CON TODA LA GENTE QUE HAY...

**JESSE**.- PERO NO LE QUEDA NI UN LUGARCITO...

**MISTY**.- NADA DE NADA...

**JOY**.- NO CHICAS, NO ME QUEDA NADA...

**BROCK**.- Y ASÍ FUE QUE NOS TENEMOS QUE AGUANTAR A JAMES AQUÍ... (NDA: por si no se dieron cuenta; el flash back de Brock coincidió con lo que Joy les decía a Misty y Jesse)

**ASH**.- YA VEO... NO HAY NADA QUE PODAMOS HACER.

**BROCK**.- LO MEJOR SERÁ AGUANTAR HASTA QUE TODO PASE.

**ASH**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE A JAMES)_ ¡¡¡MÁS TE VALE QUE TE LAVÉS LAS PATAS ANTES DE IR A DORMIR!!! NO ME GUSTA TENER QUE DORMIR SOPORTANDO OLORES...

**JAMES**.- _(GRITANDOLE A ASH)_ ¡¡¡A VOS TE CONVIENE MANTENERTE ALEJADO DE MI COLECCIÓN DE TAPAS DE BOTELLAS!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡BUENO!!! YA ESTÁ BIEN. CREO QUE TENDREMOS QUE LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO PARA PODER CONVIVIR MIENTRAS ESTEMOS AQUÍ.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRA HABITACIÓN...

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ TE CONVIENE QUE SEAS ORDENADA, NO ME GUSTA VER LA ROPA INTERIOR DE LOS OTROS DESPARRAMADA POR TODA LA HABITACIÓN.

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡¿¿¿ACASO ME ESTÁS TRATANDO DE ROÑOSA???!!! TE ADVIERTO QUE SI LLEGÁS A TOCAR MIS MAQUILLAJES TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO, NO SON APROPIADOS PARA UNA MOCOSUELA COMO VOS.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡¿¿¿A QUIEN LLAMASTES MOCOSUELA???!!!

**JESSE**.- SÓLO VEO UNA POR ACA.

**MISTY**.- _(LANZÁNDOSE SOBRE JESSE)_ AHORA VERÁS...

**JOYLY**.- _(ENTRA INTERRUMPIENDO)_ HOLA CHICAS, ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿EH? SI, MUY BIEN... SI BIEN. LE ESTABA DICIENDO A MI AMIGA... MI AMIGA...

**JESSE**.- JESINA.

**MISTY**.- SI, JESINA, ¡ESO! LE ESTABA DICIENDO QUE NOS IBAMOS A LLEVAR MUY BIEN.

**JOY**.- ¡CIERTO! CUANTO ME ALEGRO. PERO EN REALIDAD ME EQUIVOQUÉ DE HABITACIÓN, ESPERO ME DISCULPEN OCURRE QUE ESTABA BUSCANDO A BROCK.

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, NO TE PREOCUPÉS.

**JOYLY**.- PERDÓN NUEVAMENTE, ME RETIRO _(Y SALE)_

**MISTY**.- ¡MMHHFGFMM! POR LO VISTO, TENDREMOS QUE CONVIVIR UN TIEMPO LARGO. CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ HACER UNA TREGUA HASTA SALIR DE LA CIUDAD.

**JESSE**.- ESTÁ BIEN, PERO SERÁ HASTA SALIR DE LA CIUDAD.

**MISTY**.- ¡CONVENIDO! _(Y LE DA LA MANO)_

**JESSE**.- ¡CONVENIDO TAMBIÉN!

Y EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN...

**BROCK**.- ENTONCES QUEDAMOS ASÍ. ASH LIMPIA LA HABITACIÓN LUNES Y MARTES, YO LOS MIÉRCOLES Y JUEVES Y JAMES LOS DEMÁS DÍAS DE LA SEMANA.

**JAMES**.- ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ ME TOCAN LOS FINES DE SEMANA?!

**ASH**.- ¿HACE FALTA QUE PIKACHU TE LO EXPLIQUE POR VIGESIMOQUINTA VEZ?

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡SABEN QUE ESO ES INJUSTO!!! SE APROVECHAN POR QUE TIENEN A ESA RATA ELÉCTRICA.

**BROCK**.- AHORA QUE TODOS ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO, CREO QUE PODREMOS IR A COMER.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡SI!!! YA ME MUERO DE HAMBRE.

**JOYLY**.- _(ENTRANDO A LA HABITACIÓN)_ PERMISO, ¿SE PUEDE?

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!! LAS PUERTAS DE MI CORAZÓN ESTÁN SIEMPRE ABIERTAS PARA VOS.

**JOYLY**.- ¡¡¡PERO QUE LINDO!!!

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ PASA JOYLY?

**JOYLY**.- NADA SERIO, ES QUE VINE A INVITAR A BROCK A CENAR FUERA.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUE SUERTE!!! CENAREMOS FUERA.

**JAMES**.- NO TE QUIERO DESILUSIONAR MOCOSO, PERO ELLA SÓLO LO NOMBRÓ AL MORENO DE TU AMIGO.

**JOYLY**.- PUES, ASÍ ES ASH. SALDREMOS BROCK Y YO UNICAMENTE.

**ASH**.- _(DESILUSIONADO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!!

**JOYLY**.- PERO NO TE PREOCUPÉS, LA COMIDA QUE HACE MI BISABUELA ES DELICIOSA.

**ASH**.- _(REANIMÁNDOSE)_ ¡SI! ESO ES CIERTO.

**JOYLY**.- ENTONCES NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO BROCK.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI MI AMOR!!! HASTA LUEGUITO...

**JOYLY**.- TE ESPERO BROCK, NO TARDÉS, HASTA LUEGO _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡AYYYY COMO LA QUIERO!!! ¡EJEM! ¡¡¡PIDO BAÑARME PRIMERO!!! _(Y SALE CORRIENDO HACIA EL BAÑO)_

**ASH**.- ¡VAYA! AHORA SE TARDARÁ COMO MEDIA HORA EN BAÑARSE.

**JAMES**.- ¿DE VERDAD TARDA TANTO?

**ASH**.- SI PERO... _(PENSANDO ALGO) _PERO... ¡¡¡DESPUÉS DE BROCK ME BAÑO YO!!!

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! YA VEO QUE EL QUE VA A SECAR Y LIMPIAR EL BAÑO SERÉ YO.

**ASH**.- ¿Y POR QUE TE CREÉS QUE PEDÍ SER SEGUNDO?

**JAMES**.- _(ATAJANDOSE)_ ENTENDÍ LA INDIRECTA. NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LA EXPLIQUE PIKACHU.

AHORA DEJAMOS A BROCK, QUE TIENE UNA CENA ROMÁNTICA CON JOYLY. ¿QUÉ HARÁN ASH Y MISTY CON SUS COMPAÑEROS FORZOSOS DE HABITACIÓN? ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON BROCK EN SU CENA ROMANTICA?, ESO LO SABRÁN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"LA NOVIA DE BROCK"**

**CAPITULO NUEVE:**

****

LUEGO DE LA EXITOSA CENA QUE TUVO BROCK CON JOYLY, SU RELACIÓN SE AFIANZANZA CADA VEZ MAS. PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE TODO TIENE UN FIN...  AL DÍA SIGUIENTE Y EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LLEGA AL CENTRO POKÉMON DE CIUDAD DULCE OTRA ENFERMERA JOY. ES JOY (NDA: ¡obvio!) PERO PARA QUE NO LA CONFUNDAN LE DICEN JOYCE. ELLA ES LA TÍA DE JOYLY O SEA LA NIETA DE JOY, ELLA TRAE NOTICIAS PARA JOYLY...

**JOYCE**.- ¡¡¡ABUELA JOY!!! CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE... ¡¡¡TE EXTRAÑE TANTO!!!

**JOY**.- ¡¡¡JOYCE!!! PERO QUE GRANDE QUE ESTÁS... LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI TENÍAS COMO... 29 AÑOS.

**JOYCE**.- ESO FUE HACE COMO 14 AÑOS ABUELA. POR SUERTE NOS SEGUIMOS ESCRIBIENDO, PERO ANTES QUE ME OLVIDE... ¿EN DONDE ESTÁ JOYLY? LE PREPARÉ SUS GALLETITAS FAVORITAS.

**JOY**.- PUES... EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ELLA ESTÁ PASEANDO CON SU NOVIO.

**JOYCE**.- ¡¡¡SU NOVIO!!! ¿Y TE DEJÓ SOLA PARA IRSE POR AHÍ? CON TODOS LOS POKÉMONS QUE DEBE HABER PARA ATENDER AQUÍ  GRACIAS A ESE PROBLEMA DEL TIS. YA ME VA A ESCUCHAR EN CUANTO APAREZCA, ES MÁS CREO QUE ADELANTARÉ SU PASE AL OTRO CENTRO POKÉMON.

**JOY**.- VAMOS JOYCE, NO ES PARA TANTO... ACORDATE QUE SON JÓVENES....

**JOYCE**.- ¡¡¡SIN EXCUSAS!!! ELLA ESTÁ ACÁ PARA AYUDARTE, PERO EN VEZ DE ATENDER A LOS POKÉMONS ESTA POR AHÍ JUGANDO A LOS NOVIECITOS, NO HAY MÁS QUE DECIR, MAÑANA MISMO SE IRÁ AL CENTRO EN EL QUE ESTÁ DESTINADA.

PERO ALGUIEN MÁS ESTÁ ESCUCHANDO LA CONVERSACIÓN...

**MISTY**.- _(DETRÁS DE UNA PARED) _¡OH NO! POBRE BROCK... EN CUANTO SE ENTERE QUEDARÁ DESTROZADO.

**ASH**.- _(APARECIENDO DETRÁS DE MISTY)_ ¿QUIÉN VA A QUEDAR DESTROZADO?

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡ASH! ME ASUSTASTE. PASA QUE ACABO DE ESCUCHAR QUE ESA QUE VINO RECIEN ES TÍA DE JOYLY Y VIENE A REEMPLAZARLA PARA QUE SE VAYA A OTRO CENTRO POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- ¿Y QUE HAY CON ESO? BROCK LO SABÍA DESDE QUE LA CONOCIÓ.

**MISTY**.- PERO LO QUE OCURRE ES QUE ELLA NO ESTÁ DE ACUERDO CON LA RELACIÓN DE BROCK Y JOYLY Y QUIERE QUE SE VAYA MAÑANA MISMO.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿¡QUE!?

**MISTY**.- _(SUSURRANDO MIENTRAS LE TAPA LA BOCA)_ ¡¡¡NO GRITÉS!!! PUEDEN OIRTE.

**ASH**.- ¿PERO QUE PODEMOS HACER?

**MISTY**.- NO LO SE, CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE VAYAMOS A MI HABITACIÓN A VER SI SE ME OCURRE ALGO.

**ASH**.- CREO QUE SERÁ LO MEJOR.

Y VOLVIENDO AL DIÁLOGO DE LAS ENFERMERAS...

**JOYCE**.- ME PARECIÓ QUE ALGUIEN ANDABA POR AHÍ DETRÁS.

**JOY**.- SON OCURRENCIAS TUYAS. PERO VOLVIENDO AL TEMA, NO PODÉS FORZAR A JOYLY A IRSE ANTES DE TIEMPO. 

**JOYCE**.- EN REALIDAD, MI IDEA ERA QUE SE QUEDARA AQUÍ UNOS DÍAS MÁS YA QUE PODÍA DEMORAR SU TRASLADO. PERO VIENDO COMO ESTAN LAS COSAS CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE SE VAYA YA MISMO.

**JOY**.- ¿PERO POR QUE NO PUEDE ESTAR DE NOVIA?

**JOYCE**.- EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES CUANDO SE NECESITA QUE ELLA COLABORE CON EL TEMA DE LA EPIDEMIA.

Y JUSTO EN ESE INSTANTE LLEGAN LOS NOVIOS...

**BROCK**.- ¡HOLA A TODOS!

**JOYLY**.- ¡¡¡TÍA JOYCE!!! ME ALEGRO QUE ESTÉS ACA.

**JOYCE**.- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DE DONDE VIENEN USTEDES DOS?!

**JOYLY**.- PUES.... DE DAR UNA VUELTA POR EL PUEBLO.

**JOYCE**.- ¡¡¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTAR DE PASEO!!! ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA EPIDEMIA Y NO SE PUEDE ESTAR PERDIENDO TIEMPO EN PASEOS. 

**JOYLY**.- ¡PERO TÍA! NO TE PUDE PRESENTAR A MI NOVIO...

**JOYCE**.- _(VIENDO A BROCK)_ ¿ASI QUE SOS EL NOVIO? SE PUEDE SABER CON QUE CUENTO LA ENGAÑASTES COMO PARA QUE ELLA QUIERA SER NOVIA TUYA. SEGURAMENTE LE DIJISTES QUE SOS MILLONARIO, O QUE LE IBAS A SER FIEL TODA LA VIDA O...

**BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EH? YO...

**JOYLY**.- ¡TÍA! ÉL ES EL LIDER DEL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA, ADEMÁS...

**JOYCE**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¡YA VEO! ELVIEJO TRUCO DEL LIDER DE GIMNASIO. CONOZCO MUY BIEN AL LIDER DEL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA, ÉL TIENE MAS O MENOS MI EDAD Y ES UN TORPE FRACASADO.

**BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿UN VIEJO TORPE Y FRACASADO COMO DE SU EDAD? ¡¡¡YA VEO!!! MI PADRE ESTÁ HACIENDOSE PASAR POR MI OTRA VEZ Y ESTA HACIENDO QUEDAR MAL A MI GIMNASIO.

**JOYLY**.- PERO ÉL NO ES MALO TÍA... ¡¡NOS AMAMOS!!!

**JOYCE**.- ESO LO DICEN TODOS PERO DESPUÉS BIEN QUE SE VAN. LO SIENTO PERO MAÑANA PARTÍS AL DESTINO NUEVO.

**JOYLY**.- _(TRISTE)_ NO PUEDE SER...

**BROCK**.- _(TRISTE)_ SABÍA QUE ESTE DÍA LLEGARÍA, PERO NO CREÍ QUE FUERA DE ESTA MANERA.

POR LO VISTO JOYLY Y BROCK NO PODRÁN DESPEDIRSE COMO ELLOS DESEABAN, PERO NO SE PIERDAN LO QUE SIGUE...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"LA NOVIA DE BROCK"**

**CAPITULO DIEZ:**

****

POR LO VISTO, LA LLEGADA DE LA TÍA DE JOYLY NO FUE BIEN RECIBIDA, ADEMÁS ELLA VIENE CON LA IDEA DE ENVIAR A JOYLY INMEDIATAMENTE A SU NUEVO DESTINO A PESAR DE TENER LOS MEDIOS PARA DEMORAR SU TRASLADO, DEBIDO A QUE NO ESTÁ DE ACUERDO CON LA RELACIÓN QUE MANTIENE JOYLY CON BROCK, VEAMOS QUE SIGUE...

**JOYCE**.- ASI QUE JOYLY, YA PODÉS PREPARAR TUS COSAS, MAÑANA TEMPRANO SALÍS HACIA ALLA.

**BROCK**.- PERO...

**JOYLY**.- NO PUEDE SER… PERO... IGUAL TE SEGUIRÉ AMANDO BROCK.

**BROCK**.- Y YO A VOS MI QUERIDISIMA JOYLY...

**JOY**.- _(ENOJADÍSIMA)_ ¡¡¡SERÁ POSIBLE QUE YA NO TE ACORDÉS DE LO QUE TE PASÓ DE JOVEN, JOYCE!!!

**JOYCE**.- ¿QUÉ? NO SE DE QUE ME HABLÁS...

**JOY**.- ¿YA TE OLVIDASTES DE NICOLÁS?

**JOYCE**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡NICOLÁS! MI NICOLÁS... MI AMADO... _(Y SE PONE A LLORAR)_

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ LE PASA A JOYCE?

**JOY**.- ES QUE NICOLÁS ERA UN NOVIO DE ELLA, CUANDO ELLA ESTABA EN ESTE CENTRO CONMIGO, ERA UN JOVEN ENTRENADOR DEL CUAL ELLA SE ENAMORÓ. ESTUVIERON DE NOVIOS POCO TIEMPO YA QUE ELLA TUVO QUE IR AL CENTRO POKÉMON EN EL CUAL ESTABA DESTINADA Y SE SEPARARON, PERO IGUALMENTE SE ESCRIBÍAN CARTAS Y SE MANDABAN FOTOS... PERO UN BUEN DÍA ÉL TUVO QUE IRSE A LAS ISLAS NARANJAS. EL BARCO EN QUE VIAJABA SE HUNDIÓ Y NUNCA LO ENCONTRARON. DESDE ENTONCES ELLA ESTÁ MUY SOLA Y TRISTE, ES POR ESO QUE TAMPOCO SE CASÓ.

**JOYCE**.- YA ESTÁ BIEN ABUELA, NO HACE FALTA QUE LES DIGÁS MÁS...

**JOYLY**.- TÍA... YO NO SABÍA...

**JOYCE**.- _(REANIMADA)_ ESTA BIEN, NO QUERÍA QUE SUFRAS LO QUE YO PASÉ, PERO... HARÉ QUE TE QUEDÉS UNOS DÍAS MÁS PARA QUE TE PUEDAS DESPEDIR DE TU NOVIO DE UNA MEJOR MANERA YA QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE TENDRÁS QUE IRTE.

**BROCK**.- NO SE PREOCUPE POR ESO, ES ALGO QUE LOS DOS LO SABÍAMOS AL INICIAR NUESTRO NOVIAZGO.

**JOYLY**.- ¡¡¡GRACIAS TÍA!!!

**JOYCE**.- BUENO, BUENO, YA ESTÁ BIEN, AHORA QUE YA PASEARON HAY QUE IR A ATENDER A ESOS POKÉMONS, DEBEN ESTAR CON HAMBRE. ¡VAMOS, VAMOS! A TRABAJAR...

**JOYLY**.- IRÉ A ATENDERLOS BROCK. _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**BROCK**.- ¡Y YO TE AYUDARÉ COMO SIEMPRE MI AMADA JOYLY! _(LA ACOMPAÑA)_

**JOYCE**.- NO LO SÉ. AÚN NO ME CONVENCE ESE CHICO COMO NOVIO DE JOYLY.

**JOY**.- ¡¡¡VAMOS!!!! NO SEAS TAN PREJUICIOSA...

**JOYCE**.- NO ES POR ESO. ES QUE ME PREOCUPA EL HECHO DE QUE PUEDA LLEGAR A SER COMO SU PADRE... ¡¡¡TUVO COMO DOCE HIJOS!!!

**JOY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ PUES... AHORA QUE LO DECÍS...

**ASH**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE JUNTO A MISTY)_ ¡¡¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS!!!

**MISTY**.- (_SEÑALANDO A JOYCE) _¡¡¡SABEMOS LO QUE ESTÁ PLANEANDO ELLA!!!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO QUE SEPAREN A BROCK Y A JOYLY!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ELLOS SE AMAN!!!

**JOYCE**.- ¿PERO QUIENES SON ESTOS CHICOS?

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡AMIGOS DE BROCK Y LO DEFENDEMOS!!!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡SI!!!

**JOY**.- ASI ES JOYCE, ELLOS SON MUY BUENOS AMIGOS DE BROCK.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡Y SABEMOS QUE USTED NO ESTÁ DE ACUERDO CON SU RELACIÓN!!!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡BROCK ES MUY BUEN AMIGO NUESTRO, JAMÁS LE HARÍA ALGO MALO A JOYLY!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ADEMÁS NOSOTROS TAMPOCO SE LO PERMITIRIAMOS!!!

**JOYCE**.- ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! YA VEO...

**MISTY**.- _(CONFUNDIDA)_ ¿PERO, DE QUE SE RÍE?

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO NO LE IMPORTA LO QUE SIENTA JOYLY?

**JOY**.- NO ES ESO CHICOS, ELLA SE RÍE POR QUE YA ESTÁ TODO SOLUCIONADO. JOYLY SE QUEDA POR UNOS DÍAS MÁS.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡¡¡¿PERO COMO?!!!

**JOYCE**.- ES QUE LA ABUELA ME HIZO COMPRENDER LO QUE ELLOS SIENTEN.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¿EN SERIO? ¡¡¡QUE BUENO!!!

**JOY**.- ASI QUE NO TIENEN DE QUE PREOCUPARSE, YA QUE JOYLY SE QUEDARÁ POR LO MENOS UNA SEMANA MÁS.

**MISTY**.- ¿ELLOS LO SABEN?

**JOY**.- FUERON LOS PRIMEROS EN ENTERARSE.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE BIEN!

**MISTY**.- ENTONCES YA PODEMOS ESTAR TRANQUILOS.

**ASH**.- NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO, MISTY. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON BROCK EN CUANTO JOYLY DEBA IRSE?

**MISTY**.- ES CIERTO... NO LO SE, YA VEREMOS.

**JOY**.- SUPONGO QUE LO TOMARÁ BIEN.

**JOYCE**.- ESPERO QUE ASI SEA.

Y MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRA SECCIÓN DEL EDIFICIO...

**JOYLY**.- ¡BROOOCK... CHUICK, CHUICK.! ¿NO CREÉS QUE DEBEMOS ATENDER A LOS POKEMONS?

**BROCK**.- ¡CHUICK, CHUICK! NO LO SE… YA HABRÁ TIEMPO.

**JOYLY**.- PERO... ¿Y SI NOS VEN?

**BROCK**.- ¡MMMGGGGHH CHUICK! LES DECIMOS QUE NOS ESTAMOS DESPIDIENDO DESDE HOY.

**JOYLY**.- ¡CIERTO, CHUICK! ¡¡¡SIGAMOS!!! (NDA: ¿hace falta aclarar algo?)

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡TE AMO JOYLY!!!

**JOYLY**.- ¡¡¡Y YO A VOS BROCK!!! NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ.

**BROCK**.- NI YO AMADA MÍA.

CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ DEJARLOS ASÍ Y ADELANTAR UN POCO EL TIEMPO. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ EN UNA SEMANA? PUES... LA RESPUESTA ESTÁ EN EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE QUE A SU VEZ ES EL ÚLTIMO DE ESTE EPISODIO.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"LA NOVIA DE BROCK"**

**CAPITULO ONCE:**

****

PASÓ UNA SEMANA. EL PLAZO QUE LE PUSO JOYCE A JOYLY PARA QUE PUEDA DESPEDIRSE ADECUADAMENTE DE BROCK. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ELLA PARTIRÁ HACIA UN NUEVO DESTINO, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, BROCK Y JOYLY SE ENCUENTRAN APROVECHANDO SUS ÚLTIMAS HORAS JUNTOS, ESTAN CENANDO EN UN LUJOSO RESTAURANTE DE CIUDAD DULCE. 

**JOYLY**.- BROCK, SE QUE LO HEMOS PASADO MUY BIEN EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS, PERO CREO QUE YA NOS QUEDA MUY POCO POR DISFRUTAR.

**BROCK**.- LO SÉ, PERO NO HABLEMOS DE ESO AHORA, DISFRUTEMOS DE ESTA COMIDA A LA LUZ DE LAS VELAS.

**JOYLY**.- SIENTO QUE TODO LO QUE VIVIMOS FUE UN SUEÑO, UN MARAVILLOSO SUEÑO DEL CUAL NO QUISIERA DESPERTAR JAMÁS.

**BROCK**.- TE CREO JOYLY. YO SIENTO LO MISMO.

**JOYLY**.- LAMENTABLEMENTE TODO TIENE UN FIN.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡NO!!! NO DIGÁS ESO. NUESTRO AMOR PERDURARÁ POR SIEMPRE, AUNQUE ESTEMOS SEPARADOS SEGUIREMOS JUNTOS ESPIRITUALMENTE.

**JOYLY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ SOS MARAVILLOSO BROCK. ES POR ESO QUE TE AMO TANTO.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡Y YO A VOS MI QUERIDISIMA Y DULCE JOYLY!!!

**JOYLY**.- ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! PERO...

**BROCK**.- ¿PERO... PERO QUE?

**JOYLY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ NO ES NADA MALO, ES QUE COMO DEBO IRME MAÑANA TEMPRANO QUIERO DARTE ESTO, PARA QUE ME RECUERDES SIEMPRE. _(Y LE DA UNA FOTO DE ELLOS DOS JUNTO CON UN PAQUETE)_

**BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) _¿Y ESTO?

**JOYLY**.- ¡ABRILO!

**BROCK**.- _(MIENTRA ABRE EL REGALO)_ ¡VAYA! QUE LINDO...

**JOYLY**.- LA FOTO ES PARA QUE PUEDAS RECORDAR LO BIEN QUE LO PASAMOS, Y EL ANILLO ES PARA QUE SEPAS QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÉ A TU LADO AUNQUE NOS ENCONTREMOS ALEJADOS.

**BROCK**.- ¡SIIIII! HASTA TIENE NUESTROS NOMBRES GRABADOS.

**JOYLY**.- Y YO TENGO UNO IGUAL... ¡MIRA! _(Y LE MUESTRA SU MANO)_

**BROCK**.- ¡ES CIERTO! YA ME PARECÍA QUE TENÍAS UN ANILLO NUEVO.

**JOYLY**.- ESPERO QUE SIEMPRE LO LLEVÉS PUESTO.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡¡ASI LO HARÉ MI HERMOSA JOYLY!!!

Y EN OTRA MESA...

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡PERO MIREN A ESOS DOS!!!

**JAMES**.- ¿ACASO TENÉS ENVIDIA, JESSE?

**JESSE**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡¡¡¿ENVIDIA?!!! COMO SI ME GUSTARA ESE RIDÍCULO TIPO.

**JAMES**.- YO NO LO DECÍA POR ÉL, SINO POR EL ANILLO. PUEDO ROBÁRSELO EN LA HABITACIÓN.

**JESSE**.- ¿PARA QUE QUIERO ESE ANILLO? ADEMÁS ESAS COSAS SON MUY CURSIS.

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! CREÍA QUE SI ERAS UNA CHICA SENSIBLE... PERO VEO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE.

**JESSE**.- NO ME INTERESA QUE EL HOMBRE QUE AMO HAGA ESAS TONTERÍAS, SÓLO QUIERO QUE SEA UN VERDADERO HEROE Y QUE SE HAGA VALER. COMO LO HICISTES AQUELLA VEZ QUE TE CREÍAS UN MOLTRES.

**JAMES**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¿EN SERIO CREÉS QUE ESTUVE FANTÁSTICO AQUELLA VEZ?

**JESSE**.- _(SONROJADA)_ LA VERDAD, EN AQUELLA OCASIÓN ME HUBIESE GUSTADO PODER DECIRTE QUE YO... YO TE A...

**CAMARERO**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ AQUÍ ESTA LA CUENTA SEÑOR.

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡QUE NO SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTAMOS EN UN MOMENTO MUY IMPORTANTE!!!

**CAMARERO**.- _(SIN DARLE IMPORTANCIA)_ SU CUENTA ASCIENDE A 96,18 DOLARES MÁS PROPINA.

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!!! ¿PERO COMO HEMOS GASTADO TANTO?

**JESSE**.- _(GRITANDOLE)_ ¡¡¡SERÁ POR QUE TE BAJASTES VOS SOLO COMO CUATRO BOTELLAS DEL MEJOR CHAMPAGNE!!!

**JAMES**.- _(GRITANDOLE)_ ¡¡¡¡TAL VEZ ES POR QUE TE COMISTE TODOS LOS LANGOSTINOS CON SALSA ESPECIAL VOS SOLA!!!

**JESSE**.- ¿Y SEGURO QUE EL QUE SE COMIO LA LANGOSTA ENTERA FUI YO?

**JAMES**.- PERO EL QUE SE COMIÓ EL CÓCTEL DE CAMARONES NO FUI YO.

**JESSE**.- ¿ENTONCES QUIEN FUE EL QUE SE COMIÓ TODOS LOS CANAPÉS DE CAVIAR CON PALMITOS?

**CAMARERO**.- ¿CÓMO VAN A PAGAR LA CUENTA? ¿TARJETA O EFECTIVO?

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¿ESTEEEEEE? BUENO...

**CAMARERO**.- ¡AAAAH! YA ENTIENDO, NO TIENEN DINERO... ¿VERDAD?

**JESSE**.- BUENO, COMO NO TENER... ESO NO ES TAN CIERTO.

**JAMES**.- EEEEH... ¡PAGALE VOS MEOWTH!

**JESSE**.- JESSE… ¿NO TE ACORDÁS QUE LO DEJAMOS EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON?

**JAMES**.- PERO... ¿QUÉ HAREMOS?

**CAMARERO**.- _(TRANQUILIZANDOLOS) _¡OOOOH! ESTÁ BIEN.... NO SE PREOCUPEN. PODEMOS SOLUCIONARLO.

**JAMES**.- ¡QUE BUENO!

**JESSE**.- ¡ENTONCES TRAIGA MÁS HELADO CON CHAMPAGNE Y CEREZAS EN ALMIBAR!

**CAMARERO**.- ME TEMO QUE NO PODRÉ COMPLACERLOS.

**JESSE**.- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?! ¿ACASO NO DIJO QUE SE PODÍA ARREGLAR LO DE LA CONSUMICIÓN?

**CAMARERO**.- SI, LO DIJE.

**JAMES**.- ¡ENTONCES TRAIGA LO QUE ESTA LINDA SEÑORITA LE PIDIÓ Y QUE NO SE HABLE MÁS!

**CAMARERO**.- ES QUE JUSTAMENTE AHORA ES CUANDO VAMOS A ARREGLAR ESE PENOSO ASUNTO SUYO.

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡QUE? ¿COMO?

**CAMARERO**.- _(LLAMANDO A DOS TIPOS FORZUDOS DE LA PUERTA)_ ¡MUCHACHOS! LOS SEÑORES DESEAN PAGAR A LA MANERA ANTIGUA.

**JAMES**.- CREO QUE NOS METIMOS EN PROBLEMAS.

**JESSE**.- ¿DIJISTES PROBLEMAS?

**JAMES**.- ¡Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN!

**TIPO1**.- _(TOMANDO A JAMES DE LA CINTURA Y ALZANDOLO DE LA SILLA)_ ¡VAMOS, VENGA! HAY QUE ARREGLAR PRONTO ESTE INCIDENTE.

**TIPO2**.- _(LLEVANDO A JESSE)_ TENEMOS LA SOLUCIÓN EN LA COCINA.

**JESSE**.- CREO QUE...

**JAMES**.- ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET ESTA SIENDO OBLIGADO A TRABAJAAAAAAARRR!

**JOYLY**.- _(VIÉNDOLOS DESDE LEJOS)_ ¿ACASO NO SON JESINA Y JAMILIO?

**BROCK**.- _(RECONOCIÉNDOLOS)_ ¿EH? SI... ES POSIBLE...

**JOYLY**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES DEJARLOS CON SUS ASUNTOS.

**BROCK**.- ¡SI! YA LO CREO... Y SABÉS QUE JOYLY.

**JOYLY**.- ¿QUÉ COSA BROCK?

**BROCK**.- TE AMO... TE AMO Y JAMÁS TE OLVIDARÉ. AUNQUE ESTÉS EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO, JAMÁS DEJARÉ DE AMARTE.

**JOYLY**.- Y YO IGUAL BROCK.

**BROCK**.- _(ACERCANDOSE PARA BESARLA)_ Y AHORA YO...

**JOYLY**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE A BROCK) _SI BROCK...

**JESSE**.- _(VESTIDA COMO CAMARERA INTERRUMPE)_ ¡¡¡SU CUENTA SEÑORES!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡UFF! QUE INOPORTUNA.

**JOYLY**.- ¡JESINA! ¿QUÉ LES PASÓ?

**JESSE**.- _(AVERGONZADA) _¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¿CÓMO VAN A PAGAR? EN EFECTIVO, TARJETA O... "A LA ANTIGUA" COMO NOSOTROS...

**BROCK**.- _(NERVIOSO)_ ¡EEEEH! NO, CON TARJETA. AQUÍ ESTA.

**JESSE**.- _(TOMANDO LA TARJETA DE BROCK)_ AHORA LES TRAIGO EL RECIBO. _(PENSANDO)_ ¡CARAJO! PODRÍAMOS ESTAR JAMES Y YO EN ESTA NOCHE DISFRUTÁNDOLA A SOLAS, PERO ¡NO! TENEMOS QUE ESTAR TRABAJANDO PARA PAGAR LA COMIDA. ¡UYYY, COMO ENVIDIO A ESTOS DOS!

¡BUENO! MEJOR DEJEMOS LOS DETALLES DE LA DESPEDIDA ÍNTIMA DE BROCK Y DE CÓMO SE LAS ARREGLARON JESSE Y JAMES PARA PASAR DIRECTAMENTE A LOS HECHOS DEL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

YA SON LAS OCHO DE LA MAÑANA, EL SOL ESTA ALTO Y BRILLANTE EN EL CIELO, NUESTROS AMIGOS SE CONGREGAN EN LA ENTRADA DEL CENTRO POKÉMON, ESTAN ALLÍ PARA DESPEDIR A JOYLY, QUIEN PARTE RUMBO A SU NUEVO LUGAR DE TRABAJO, TODOS INCLUSO JESINA Y JAMILIO (NDA: ya saben quienes son) SE REUNEN  PARA BRINDARLE SUS MEJORES DESEOS...

**JOYLY**.- CREO QUE YA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE COMPARTO CON USTEDES.

**ASH**.- NO DIGÁS ASÍ. NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER.

**MISTY**.- SI, EN ALGÚN CENTRO POKÉMONS.

**JOYCE**.- CUIDATE MUCHO QUERIDA SOBRINA.

**JOY**.- ¡Y NO NOS HAGÁS QUEDAR MAL! TENÉ EN CUENTA QUE YA SON MAS DE OCHO GENERACIONES DE JOYS LAS QUE ESTAMOS AL FRENTE DE LOS CENTROS POKÉMONS DEL PAÍS.

**JOYLY**.- ASÍ SERÁ BISABUELA.

**JESSE**.- ADIOS NENA, QUE TE DIVIERTAS.

**JAMES**.- SI, ESO. QUE LO PASÉS BIEN.

**BROCK**.- _(ABRAZANDO A JOYLY)_ MI AMOR, ESTARÉ ESPERANDO SIEMPRE TU REGRESO, PODRÁS BUSCARME EN CIUDAD PLATEADA EN CUANTO TERMINE MI ENTRENAMIENTO COMO CRIADOR POKÉMON. 

**JOYLY**.- ASI LO HARÉ MI AMADO, TE TENDRÉ SIEMPRE EN MI CORAZÓN.

**JOYCE**.- _(PENSANDO) _POBRE... SE LO QUE ES ESPERAR A SU AMADO POR SIEMPRE, MI NICOLÁS...

**JOY**.- ¡HASTA PRONTO MI QUERIDA BISNIETA! PERO YA DEBES IR, EL AUTO TE LLEVARÁ HASTA LA ESTACIÓN DEL TREN, ALLI IRÁS HASTA TU DESTINO.

**JOYLY**.- ADIOS A TODOS... LOS RECORDARÉ SIEMPRE. EN ESPECIAL A ASH Y MISTY QUE ME AYUDARON CON BROCK.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡EH! NO FUE NADA...

**JOYLY**.- Y NO SE PELEEN TANTO, NO ES BUENO EN UNA PAREJA.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(MIRÁNDOSE ENTRE ELLOS Y SONROJÁNDOSE)_ ¡EEEH, MMMGGGHH! _(Y MIRAN A OTRO LADO)_

**JOYLY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ BUENO, YA ES HORA. ¡¡¡ADIOS!!! _(Y ENTRA AL AUTOMÓVIL)_

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ADIOS MI AMADA!!! ¡CHOFER TENGA CUIDADO AL MANEJAR! AHÍ LLEVA AL AMOR DE MI VIDA.

**CHOFER**.- ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! MI MUJER ME DICE LO MISMO...

**JOY**.- ¡BROCK! POR QUE MEJOR NO VAS CON ELLA HASTA LA ESTACIÓN.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!! _(Y SE SUBE AL AUTO)_

**TODOS**.- ¡¡¡ADIOS JOYLY!!!

**JOYLY**.- ¡¡¡ADIOS!!! _(Y SE ALEJA EN EL AUTO)_

EL AUTO SE ALEGA RAUDAMENTE MIENTRAS BROCK QUEDA CONTEMPLANDO COMO SE ALEJA LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMA EN EL MUNDO…

**JOY**.- ¡AYYY! OTRA BISNIETA QUE COMIENZA A TRABAJAR. BUEH, HABRÁ QUE IR A SEGUIR ATENDIENDO POKÉMONS. _(Y ENTRA AL CENTRO)_

**JOYCE**.- ¡TE AYUDO ABUELA! _(Y VA DETRÁS DE ELLA)_

**JESSE**.-MUY BIEN JAMES, ¡VÁMONOS! 

**JAMES**.- ¿ADONDE JESSE?

**JESSE**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE ADONDE, TARADO??!! ¡¡¡TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR TRABAJANDO EN EL RESTAURANTE PARA TERMINAR DE PAGAR TODO LO QUE TE ENGULLISTE!!!

**JAMES**.- SI, ES VERDAD, YA RECUERDO.

**JESSE**.- MEJOR ME ASEGURO DE QUE VENGAS ASÍ NO TE ESCAPÁS. _(Y LO TOMA DEL BRAZO LLEVÁNDOLO A LA RASTRA)_

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! NADIE ME TOMA EN CUENTAAA...

**ASH**.- BUENO MISTY, ¿QUÉ PODEMOS HACER?

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ? BUENO... QUE TE PARECE SI VAMOS A LA PLAZA A TOMAR ALGO.

**ASH**.- ¡SI! VAMOS... 

EN ESE MOMENTO, UN CHICO RUBIO Y DE PEINADO "DESPEINADO" LLEGA AL CENTRO POKÉMON, AL VER A ASH Y MISTY SE ACERCA PARA HABLAR CON ELLOS...

**CHICO**.- ¡BUENOS DÍAS! ME COMPLACERÍA SABER SI USTEDES SE HOSPEDAN EN ESTE CENTRO POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- ¿EH, QUE DIJO?

**MISTY**.- SI, ESTAMOS AQUÍ COMO CONSECUENCIA DE LA EPIDEMIA DE TIS. YA HACE VARIOS DÁS QUE ESTAMOS.

**CHICO**.- ¿NO SABE SI HABRÁ ALGUNA PLAZA DESOCUPADA PARA QUE PUEDA PERCNOCTAR EN ESTE RECINTO?

**MISTY**.- SI, CREO QUE SI.

**ASH**.- ¿EN QUE IDIOMA HABLA ESTE TIPO?

**CHICO**.- MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑORITA. INGRESARÉ A INDAGAR DE TODAS FORMAS. _(Y ENTRA)_

**MISTY**.- ¿EH? SI, CLARO, COMO QUIERAS. QUE CHICO MÁS RARO...

**ASH**.- ¡MISTY! DEJÁ A ESE IDIOTA Y VAMOS.

**MISTY**.- ¡CIERTO! VAMOS YA.

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO TE ATRAJO ESE CHICO?

**MISTY**.- ¡NO DIGÁS TONTERÍAS!... VAMOS... A VER QUIEN LLEGA PRIMERO. _(Y SALE CORRIENDO)_

**ASH**.- ¡TE GANARÉ COMO SIEMPRE! _(Y VA DETRÁS DE ELLA)_

POR LO VISTO UN NUEVO PERSONAJE LLEGA A CIUDAD DULCE. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON ÉL? NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE ESTA TRILOGÍA POR QUE ESTE YA TERMINÓ. PARA EL SIGUIENTE LES RECOMIENDO TENER UN DICCIONARIO A MANO. (YO YA ME COMPRÉ UNO J)

**¡FIN DEL EPISODIO!**

BUENO, BUENO, BUENO... POR FIN TERMINÉ EL MÁS ACCIDENTADO DE MIS FICS... J LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS EN MI FORO: ESCRIBAN TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE QUIERAN QUE YO TRATARÉ DE CONTESTARLOS A TODOS. SI LO PREFIEREN MANDEN MENSAJES A: julianmanes@hotmail.com  ESPERO QUE LOS EPISODIOS SIGUENTES LOS TERMINE ANTES Y PUEDAN VERLOS EN LA RED MÁS SEGUIDO. SI TODO VA BIEN LES PROMETO QUE SALDRÁN MÁS SEGUIDOS MIS FICS, ¡¡¡HAY VARIOS EN PROYECTO!!! SERÁ HASTA LA PROXIMA.

JULIAN MANES J

LA NOVIA DE BROCK: EPISODIO UNO DE LA TRILOGIA "ENAMORADOS" DICIEMBRE 2001. LOS PERSONAJES JOYLY Y JOYCE SON DERIVADOS DE LA ENFERMERA JOY UTILIZADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. Y DE LAS EMPRESAS SUBSIDIARIAS DE ELLA. 

REEDICIÓN: JUNIO 2003.


	2. El presumido

HOLA!!!! POR FIN PUEDO MOSTRARLES EL SEGUNDO EPISODIO DE LA TRILOGÍA "ENAMORADOS" BUENO, EN LA ENTREGA ANTERIOR BROCK CONOCIÓ LAS BONDADES DEL AMOR, EN ESTE EPISODIO LE TOCA NADA MÁS NI NADA MENOS QUE A... ¡SI! EXÁCTAMENTE... SI PRESTARON ATENCIÓN AL ANTERIOR EPISODIO YA SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA ;) ¡BIEN! MENOS CHARLA Y MÁS ESCRITURA. COMO RECORDARÁN ASH, MISTY Y BROCK, QUEDARON VARADOS EN CIUDAD DULCE COMO CONSECUENCIA DE UNA EPIDEMIA DE TIS, ENFERMEDAD QUE ATACÁ A LOS POKÉMONS DEBILITÁNDOLOS; COMO ES MUY CONTAGIOSA SE DECLARÓ CUARENTENA Y NUESTROS HEROES TUVIERON QUE QUEDARSE AHÍ. LUEGO DE LA PARTIDA DE JOYLY, A QUIEN CONOCIMOS EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR COMO LA NOVIA DE BROCK, VIMOS QUE LLEGABA AL CENTRO POKÉMON DE LA CIUDAD UN CHICO QUE HABLABA DE MANERA EXTRAÑA (AL MENOS DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASH) AL VERLO, MISTY QUEDÓ MUY IMPRESIONADA... ASÍ QUE ESTE FIC SE INICIA JUSTAMENTE TRES HORAS DESPUÉS DE LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE VIO EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. ¡AH! APROVECHEN AHORA ANTES DE COMENZAR LA LECTURA DE BUSCAR UN DICCIONARIO, YO LOS ESPERO... LA, LALA, LARALAAA...

¿YA LO TIENEN? MMMM, NO IMPORTA, SELECCIONEN LA PALABRA DIFÍCIL Y HAGAN CLICK SOBRE ELLA CON EL BOTÓN DERECHO DEL RATÓN Y VAYAN A LA OPCIÓN "SINÓNIMOS" DE ESA FORMA VERÁN EL SINÓNIMO APRÓXIMADO DE LA PALABRA. BUENO, ENTONCES COMIENZO COMO CORRESPONDE POR EL TITULO:

**¡ENAMORADOS!**

**EPISODIO DOS:**

**"EL PRESUMIDO"**

**CAPÍTULO UNO:**

****

LUEGO DE QUE JOYLY PARTIÓ HACIA SU DESTINO, SE VIO QUE UN CHICO EXTRAÑO LLEGÓ AL CENTRO POKÉMON... LES RECUERDO COMO FUE:

**ASH**.- BUENO MISTY, ¿QUÉ PODEMOS HACER?

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ? BUENO... QUE TE PARECE SI VAMOS A LA PLAZA A TOMAR ALGO.

**ASH**.- ¡SI! VAMOS... 

EN ESE MOMENTO, UN CHICO RUBIO Y DE PEINADO "DESPEINADO" LLEGA AL CENTRO POKÉMON. ESTE CHICO TENDRÁ UNOS 16 AÑOS, ES ALTO, DELGADO, Y DE MIRADA MISTERIOSA. SUS LABIOS SON MEDIANOS Y SU PIEL NO MUY BLANCA, DIGAMOS, COMO SI HUBIESE TOMADO SOL CON NORMALIDAD. AL VER A ASH Y MISTY SE ACERCA PARA HABLAR CON ELLOS...

**CHICO**.- ¡BUENOS DÍAS! ME COMPLACERÍA SABER SI USTEDES SE HOSPEDAN EN ESTE CENTRO POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- ¿EH, QUE DIJO?

**MISTY**.- SI, ESTAMOS AQUÍ COMO CONSECUENCIA DE LA EPIDEMIA DE TIS. YA HACE VARIOS DÍAS QUE ESTAMOS.

**CHICO**.- ¿NO SABE SI HABRÁ ALGUNA PLAZA DESOCUPADA PARA QUE PUEDA PERNOCTAR EN ESTE RECINTO?

**MISTY**.- SI, CREO QUE SI.

**ASH**.- ¿EN QUE IDIOMA HABLA ESTE TIPO?

**CHICO**.- MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑORITA. INGRESARÉ A INDAGAR DE TODAS FORMAS. _(Y ENTRA)_

**MISTY**.- ¿EH? SI, CLARO, COMO QUIERAS. QUE CHICO MÁS RARO...

**ASH**.- ¡MISTY! DEJÁ A ESE IDIOTA Y VAMOS.

**MISTY**.- ¡CIERTO! VAMOS YA.

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO TE ATRAJO ESE CHICO?

**MISTY**.- ¡NO DIGÁS TONTERÍAS!... VAMOS... A VER QUIEN LLEGA PRIMERO. _(Y SALE CORRIENDO)_

**ASH.**- ¡TE GANARÉ COMO SIEMPRE! _(Y VA DETRÁS DE ELLA)_

LUEGO DE TRES HORAS ASH Y MISTY LLEGAN AL CENTRO POKÉMON...

**ASH**.- ¡QUE BIEN LO PASÉ!

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO) _LO MISMO DIGO.

**ASH**.- SABÉS QUE MISTY, ES AGRADABLE ESTAR CON VOS CUANDO NO ESTÁS TRANFORMADA EN UN MONSTRUO...

**MISTY**.- _(FURIOSA)_ ¿¿¿QUÉ ME QUISISTES DECIR CON ESO???

**ASH**.- _(ACOBARDADO) _NO, NADA, NADA.

**MISTY**.- ¡SI TE PAREZCO MONSTRUO NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR CONMIGO! ¿ACASO TE CREÉS QUE NO ESCUCHÉ?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡MMMMMJJJJJ!!! MEJOR ME VOY A MI HABITACIÓN.

**ASH**.- PERO MISTY...

**MISTY**.- ¡DEJAME TRANQUILA! NOS VEREMOS LUEGO. _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- _(RESIGNADO)_ ¡OTRA VEZ ABRÍ LA BOCA DE MÁS!

**JOY**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE)_ ¿PASA ALGO ASH?

**ASH**.- NO NADA... SÓLO QUE LE RECORDÉ A MISTY QUE SOY UN ESTÚPIDO.

**JOY**.- ¡AYYYYY! MEJOR ANDÁ A DESCANSAR UN POCO HASTA EL ALMUERZO.

**ASH**.- SI ESO HARÉ.

MIENTRAS ASH Y JOY DIALOGABAN, MISTY IBA PRESUROSA A SU HABITACIÓN, REFUNFUÑANDO POR LO BAJO...

**MISTY**.- NO ENTIENDO COMO LO TOLERO TODAVÍA... ES UN TARADO, UN BOBO. UN TONTO, UN... _(Y SE CHOCA CON ALGUIEN)_

**CHICO**.- _(CHOCANDO CON MISTY)_ ¡UYYY QUE GOLPE!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡AYYYY, PERDÓN!!! ¿TE LASTIMÉ?

**CHICO**.- NO, NO FUE NADA, NO SE ACONGOJE.

**MISTY**.- ¿EH, QUE COSA?

**CHICO**.- ESTOY BIEN... PERO ¿ACASO NO NOS VIMOS ANTES?

**MISTY**.- ¡SI ES CIERTO! HACE UN RATO ESTABAS PREGUNTANDO SI HABÍA LUGAR AQUÍ EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON. POR LO VISTO CONSEGUISTES HABITACIÓN.

**CHICO**.- DICHOSAMENTE QUEDABA UNA PLAZA DISPONIBLE.

**MISTY**.- ¡QUE BIEN! ESO ES BUENO EEEH, ESTE...

**CHICO**.- DANIEL, DANIEL DANELESEN. PERO ME DICEN DAN. ¿CUAL ES TU GRACIA?

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿MI GRACIA? PUES... ¡ME ENCANTAN LOS POKÉMONS DE AGUA!

**DAN**.- ¡JAJAJAJA! SOS OCURRENTE... ME REFERÍA A CUAL ES TU NOMBRE.

**MISTY**.- ¡EH, SI CLARO! ME LLAMO MISTY.

**DAN**.- ¡MISTY! AGRACIADO NOMBRE. ¿ASÍ QUE POKÉMONS DE AGUA?

**MISTY**.- ¡SI! ME ENCANTAN...

**DAN**.- ME PARECE ESTUPENDO. A MI TAMBIEN ME EMBRIAGAN.

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA POR QUE NO ENTIENDE LO QUE DICE) _CLARO... SON LINDOS.

**DAN**.- ¿HACE MUCHO QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ?

**MISTY**.- PUES HARÁN... MÁS DE DIEZ DÍAS.

**DAN**.- PERDONÁ QUE TE CORRIJA, PERO SE DICE "HACE MÁS DE DIEZ DÍAS"

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA Y SONROJADA) _SI, ES CIERTO.

**DAN**.- NO TE INQUIETÉS. ALMORZÁ CONMIGO Y TE ALECCIONARÉ MUCHO MÁS, ADEMÁS DE PLATICAR DE LOS POKÉMONS DE AGUA TE PRESENTARÉ A LOS MÍOS.

**MISTY**.- ESTE...

**DAN**.- ¡PERFECTO! NOS VEREMOS EN UN RATO. ME DESPIDO DE VOS MISTY. _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**MISTY**.- SI, CLARO, COMO QUIERAS... ¡VAYA! QUE TIPO...

Y ASH QUE HABÍA VISTO TODA LA ESCENA DESDE LEJOS, SE ACERCA A MISTY...

**ASH**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE DETRÁS DE MISTY)_ ¿¿¿QUÉ TE DIJO ESE IMBECIL???

**MISTY**.- _(ASUSTADA POR EL ENCUENTRO)_ ¡AYY ASH! ME ASUSTASTES...

**ASH**.- ¿SERÁ QUE ESTÁS INTRANQUILA POR ALGO QUE HICISTES?

**MISTY**.- ¿INTRANQUILA? QUE YO SEPA NO DEBO RENDIRTE CUENTAS A VOS, NO SOS NADA MIO, SÓLO UN AMIGO.

**ASH**.- ¿UN AMIGO? ¿Y EL HELADO QUE COMIMOS HACE UN RATO?

**MISTY**.- ¡AY ASH! NO ES EL PRIMER HELADO QUE COMEMOS JUNTOS… ADEMÁS DAN ES UN CHICO MUY AGRADABLE, INTELIGENTE Y MADURO… NO COMO OTROS QUE NI SIQUIERA SABEN EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA "ALECCIONAR"

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡SE ESO Y MUCHO MÁS!!!

**MISTY**.- ¿EN VERDAD LO SABÉS? EXPLICAME EL SIGNIFICADO.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO POR LA RESPUESTA) _¡EH! PUES SIGNIFICA... SIGNIFICA... ¡ESO! ¡ALECCIONRA!

**MISTY**.- ¡ES "ALECCIONAR"! Y VEO QUE NO LO SABÉS.

**ASH**.- ¡¿AH SI!? ENTONCES "GRAN SABIHONDA" DECIME QUE SIGNIFICA.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA TAMBIEN) _EH... PUES, SIGNIFICA... ESTE... SIGNIFICA...

**ASH**.- CREO QUE TAMPOCO LO SABÉS.

**MISTY**.- ¡SI QUE LO SE! SIGNIFICA... SIGNIFICA... ¡¡¡APRENDER!!! SI ESO ES.. ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! (NDA: busquen el diccionario si no entendieron, ya que no es ese el significado ;))

**ASH**.- _(CON SU CARA DE PERDEDOR)_ ¡AY, AY, AY!

**MISTY**.- BUENO, AHORA ME VOY UN RATO A MI HABITACIÓN.

**ASH**.- ¿¡NO ME VAS A DEJAR ASÍ!?

**MISTY**.- NOS VEMOS EN EL ALMUERZO... _(Y SE VA)_

MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MISTY...

**MISTY**.- _(EMOCIONADA?)_ ¡¡¡AYYY TOGEPI!!! CONOCÍ A UN CHICO MUY INTELIGENTE Y MUY HERMOSO...

**TOGEPI**.- ¿CHUKI? (¿Ash?)

**MISTY**.- ¡NO! ALGUIEN MEJOR…

**TOGEPI**.- ¡¡¡CHUKI PRI!!!! (¡¡¡no te importa Ash!!!)

**MISTY**.- ¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA! PERO COMO AMIGO.

**TOGEPI**.- ¿CHUKI CHUKI? (¿estas segura?)

**MISTY**.- _(DESANIMADA)_ EN VERDAD NO LO SE... PERO DEBO INTENTARLO... ASH ME GUSTA COMO ES... ¡¡¡PERO ES TAN TONTO QUE A VECES ME DESQUICIA!!!

**TOGEPI**.- ¿CHUKI CHUKI CHUKI? (¿que vas a hacer entonces?)

**MISTY**.- CREO QUE PROBARÉ COMO ME VA CON DAN. SABÉS... ¡ME INVITO A ALMORZAR! –DIJO MISTY OLVIDANDO QUE A ASH LE PROMETIÓ ALMORZAR CON ÉL.

**JESSE**.- _(ENTRANDO DE REPENTE)_ ¿QUIÉN TE INVITÓ A ALMORZAR?

**MISTY**.- ¡AYYYYY! ¿QUÉ HACÉS ACÁ?

**JESSE**.- ¿OLVIDASTES QUE COMPARTIMOS HABITACIÓN?

**MISTY**.- ESO QUISIERA YO... ¡¡¡OLVIDARME!!!

**JESSE**.- ¿PERO ME VAS A CONTAR O NO?

**MISTY**.- NO ES NADA,  ES SÓLO QUE UN CHICO QUE ACABA DE LLEGAR ME INVITÓ A ALMORZAR.

**JESSE**.- ¿PERO ACASO NO TE IMPORTA EL TONTO?

**MISTY**.- _(ENFURECIDA)_ ¡¡¡LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE TRATAR A ASH ASÍ SOY YO!!! _(TRANQUILIZÁNDOSE)_ Y NO ME IMPORTA PARA NADA...

**JESSE**.- SI, ES CIERTO... USÁS MI MISMA TÁCTICA, LE HACÉS CREER A TU CHICO QUE ÉL TIENE EL CONTROL... ¡¡¡PERO EN REALIDAD LO MANEJÁS COMO A UN JUGUETE!!! CON JAMES ME DA BUEN RESULTADO.

**MISTY**.- PERO NO ES ESO EN REALIDAD, ASH NUNCA ME IMPORTÓ.

**JESSE**.- SI, CLARO COMO QUIERAS... Y YO SOY REI AYANAMI.

**MISTY**.- _(ENFURECIDA) _¡¡¡ES VERDAD!!! NO ME IMPORTA PARA NADA, ASÍ QUE HOY ALMORZARÉ JUNTO A ÉL.

**JESSE**.- HABRÁ QUE VER QUE OPINA TU AMIGO.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS VARONES, ENTRA ASH DANDO UN FUERTE PORTAZO...

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE MIENTRAS DA UN PORTAZO)_ NO ES POSIBLE...

**JAMES**.- ¡A VER SI TRATÁS MEJOR A LAS COSAS!

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ TE PASA ASH?

**ASH**.- NO ES NADA... ES QUE MISTY ACABA DE CONOCER A UN CHICO.

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!! EL NENE ESTÁ CELOSO...

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿¿¿¡¡¡CELOSO!!!??? ¿CÓMO VOY A ESTAR CELOSO DE UN TIPO TAN PRESUMIDO COMO ESE? SABEN QUE SE LA PASA HABLANDO EN UN IDIOMA RARO QUE NO SE ENTIENDE... INCLUSO USA PALABRAS COMO "ALECCIONAR" A PROPÓSITO, ¿SABEN LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESA PALABRA?

**JAMES**.- PUES ME ACUERDO QUE EN LA ESCUELA PARA NENES RICACHONES A LA QUE ASISTÍ NOS HABLABAN USANDO ESAS PALABREJAS RARAS... Y ALECCIONAR SIGNIFICA "INSTRUIR", POR SI NO LO SABÍAS.

**ASH**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¡¡¡NO ME MIENTAS!!! SIGNIFICA "APRENDER" ME LO DIJO MISTY.

**JESSE**.- ¡PERO QUE IGNARO!

**ASH**.- NO ME LLAMO "IGNACIO" ME LLAMO ASH.

**JAMES**.- ESO DEMUESTRA TU IDIOTEZ.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ ME DIJISTES???!!! 

**BROCK**.- _(GRITÁNDOLES)_ ¡¡¡BASTA YA DE PELEAR!!! 

**JAMES**.- NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ. YO TE ACONSEJO LO SIGUIENTE, LEÉ UN POCO MÁS Y USÁ UN DICCIONARIO, ESAS SON PALABRAS DE NUESTRO IDIOMA, Y SI EN VERDAD TE INTERESA MISTY, YO TE DIRÍA QUE APROVECHÉS ESTOS DÍAS PARA INSTRUIRTE UN POCO MÁS Y LLEGAR A LA ALTURA DE ESE PRESUNTUOSO.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¡ME LO DECÍS EN SERIO!?

**JAMES**.- ¡CLARO!

**BROCK**.- ES VERDAD ASH. A LAS MUJERES LES GUSTAN LOS CHICOS FINOIDES Y ESTIRADOS... ¡¡¡SI LO SABRÉ YO!!! ¡UPS! ME ACORDÉ QUE DEBO LLAMAR A JOYLY POR TELÉFONO PARA SABER SI LLEGÓ BIEN A SU DESTINO. YA VUELVO... _(Y SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN)_

**JAMES**.- YO ME VOY A VER COMO ESTÁ EL DÍA, NOS VEMOS LUEGO. _(Y SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN)_

**ASH**.- _(HABLANDO SOLO)_ SI ME INTERESA MISTY... ¡LO HARÉ! DEBO MEJORAR PARA QUE MISTY NO DEJE DE SER MI AMIGA, AUNQUE TENGA QUE VOLVERME UN ODIOSO PRESUMIDO COMO ESE TIPEJO. PERO.. ¿DE DONDE SACO UN DICCIONARIO? ¡YA VERÉ! _(MIENTRAS MIRA UN RELOJ) _¡¡¡YA ES MEDIODÍA!!! ES HORA DE COMER... _(Y SE VA)_

AL PARECER, SE COMPLICAN LAS COSAS... A MISTY LE AGRADA DAN Y A ASH LE DESAGRADA, ¿QUÉ VA A PASAR? SÉPANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"EL PRESUMIDO"**

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

****

ES HORA DEL ALMUERZO, POR ALGUNA RAZÓN ASH TODAVÍA NO LLEGÓ AL COMEDOR, DAN YA SE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ Y MISTY ACABA DE LLEGAR CON SU PLATO SERVIDO. AL VER A DAN SE SONROJA Y SE SIENTE UN POCO INCOMODA. CUANDO ESTABA POR SENTARSE EN OTRA MESA, SIENTE QUE DAN LA LLAMA...

**DAN**.- ¡MISTY! AQUÍ ESTOY.

**MISTY**.- ¡EH, AH SI! DAN...

**DAN**.- TE ESTABA ESPERANDO, TE SIENTO PERTURBADA. ¿ALGUNA CONTRARIEDAD?

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA POR QUE NO COMPRENDE)_ ¡EH! NO ES NADA, SOLO HAMBRE.

**DAN**.- ¿APETITO? SI VOS LO DECÍS... ES QUE SUPUSE QUE SERÍA OTRA COSA.

**MISTY**.- NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ, ESTOY BIEN... PERO... _(TRATANDO DE CAMBIAR EL TEMA) _¿DE QUE CIUDAD SOS?

**DAN**.- CIUDAD ROSA, ES UNA URBE MUY PRECIOSA. ¿Y CUAL ES TU METRÓPOLIS?

**MISTY**.- PUES... YO SOY DE CIUDAD CELESTE.

**DAN**.- ¡CIUDAD CELESTE, CIUDAD EXQUISITA! CONOZCO SU ESTADIO, LAS PRESENTACIONES DE AGUA QUE ALLÍ EXCIBEN SON PASMOSAS.

**MISTY**.- ¿EN VERDAD LO DECÍS? YO SOY UNA DE LAS LÍDERES DEL GIMNASÍO CELESTE.

**DAN**.- ¡QUE SUERTE! EN MI VIDA CREÍ QUE PODRÍA TRABAR CONOCIMIENTO CON UNA DE LAS ADALIDES DE ESA PALESTRA.

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¿¿¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ DICIENDO???  NO ENTIENDO NADA...

**DAN**.- ASÍ QUE CONJETURO QUE SOS VERSADA EN POKÉMONS DEL ELEMENTO HÍDRICO.

**MISTY**.- _(MUY NERVIOSA)_ SI DESDE YA...

**DAN**.- ¿CUÁLES SON TUS POKÉMONS?

**MISTY**.- AHORA EN ESTE MOMENTO SOLO TRAIGO A MI STARYU, GOLDEEN, TOGEPI, POLIWHIRL Y MI PSYDUCK... _(Y SALE PSYDUCK DE SU POKEBOLA)_  ¡¡¡¡AYYYY, PATO TARADO NO TE DIJE QUE SALIERAS!!!

**PSYDUCK**.- ¡¡¡SAYAYAAYYY!!! (¡¡¡pero si escuche mi nombre!!!)

**DAN**.- ¡PERO QUE LÉXICO!

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡UY PERDÓN! _(A PSYDUCK)_ Y VOS VOLVÉ A TU POKEBOLA. PERO... ¿QUE ME ESTABAS CONTANDO?

**DAN**.- ME IMPRESIONAN TUS EXPRESIONES MISTY... CREO QUE PODRÉ AYUDARTE A MEJORAR TU VOCABULARIO, ASÍ PODRÁS CODEARTE CON GENTE DE LA ALTA ARISTOCRACIA.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿¡LA ALTA ARISTOCRACIA!?

**DAN**.- DESDE LUEGO, MUCHAS DE MIS CONFRATERNIDADES PERTENECEN A LA ALTA SOCIEDAD, Y SI SOS MI CAMARADA CONSEGUIRÁS ALTERNAR CON DIVERSAS IDIOSINCRASÍAS.

**MISTY**.- YA VEO...

**DAN**.- PERO QUE TAL SI DEPARTIMOS DE OTRA COSA. OMITÍ MENCIONARTE A MIS POKÉMONS.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡SIIIII!!! HABLEMOS DE ELLOS.

**DAN**.- VEO QUE TE CAUTIVAN MUCHO LOS POKÉMONS HÍDRICOS.

**MISTY**.- ¡SI, POR SUPUESTO! _(PENSANDO)_ Y ASÍ NO ME VEO TAN RIDÍCULA CUANDO NO ENTIENDO.

**DAN**.- POR EMPEZAR, DEBO EXPRESARTE QUE TENGO SEIS POKÉMONS ÚNICAMENTE.

**MISTY**.- BUENO, SI COMO TODOS.

**DAN**.- DE ACUERDO, SÓLO TENGO A: TOTODILE, SEADRA, VAPOREON, SEAKING, STARMIE Y CYARADOS.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡QUE FORMIDABLE!!! TENÉS A VARIOS YA EVOLUCIONADOS...

**DAN**.- BUENO, NO FUE SIMPLE ADQUIRIRLOS.

**MISTY**.- ME LO IMAGINO, DE SEGURO LOS TENÉS DESDE QUE ERAN PEQUEÑOS.

**DAN**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO!

**MISTY**.- ¿PERO ESOS SÓLOS TENÉS?

**DAN**.- ¡NO! EN MI MORADA DEJÉ MÁS, NO SÓLO TENGO POKÉMONS DEL ELEMENTO HÍDRICO, SINO TAMBIEN DE LOS OTROS. PERO LOS ACUÁTICOS SON LOS MÁS SOBRESALIENTES.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!! EN ESO ESTOY DE ACUERDO.

**DAN**.- ¡ME REGOCIJO POR VOS!

EN ESE INSTANTE, ASH LLEGA AL COMEDOR, VENÍA CONVERSANDO CON JOY.

**ASH**.- _(CON UN LIBRO EN LA MANO)_ MUCHAS GRACIAS ENFERMERA JOY, CREO QUE CON ESTE DICCIONARIO PODRÉ EMPEZAR.

**JOY**.- NO ME LO AGRADEZCÁS, TENÉ EN CUENTA QUE ESE DICCIONARIO ES UN POCO VIEJO Y NO ESTÁ ACTUALIZADO.

**ASH**.- PERO ME SERVIRÁ POR EL MOMENTO.

**JOY**.- DE TODAS FORMAS ESTA TARDE O MAÑANA PODRÁS IR A LA BIBLIOTECA DE LA CIUDAD.

**ASH**.- SI, DESDE YA... _(SORPRENDIDO AL VER A MISTY CON DAN)_ ¡PERO QUE VEO!

**JOY**.- AL PARECER TU AMIGA YA ESTÁ AQUÍ, Y NO ESTÁ SOLA.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡PERO QUE SE CREE ESE PRESUMIDO!!! YA VERÁ...

**JOY**.- ASH, NO QUIERO PELEAS EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- NO LAS HABRÁ, ESO SEGURO. _(ACERCÁNDOSE A LA MESA DE DAN Y MISTY)_ ¡HOLA! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN? 

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ TE PASA ASH? TE NOTO EXTRAÑO.

**DAN**.- ¡HOLA, DICHOSO DE CONOCERTE!. –DICE MIENTARS LE EXTIENDE LA MANO-

**ASH**.- _(CON SARCASMO MIENTRAS SE CRUZA DE BRAZOS)_ HOLA... VOS.

**DAN**.- TENÉS RAZÓN, ME PRESENTÉ DESATINADAMENTE, MI NOMBRE ES DANIEL DANELESEN, PERO PODÉS NOMBRARME DAN. ¿CUÁL ES TU GRACIA?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿MI GRACIA?, PUES... ESTE... ¡COMER MUCHO!

**DAN**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ NO CREÍ QUE HUBIESE TANTOS SERES QUE NO SEPAN USAR ESA LOCUCIÓN. NO, BISOÑO ENTRENADOR, ME REFIERO A CUAL ES TU NOMBRE.

**ASH**.- ¡AH! MI NOMBRE... ¡¡¡ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA!!!

**DAN**.- ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE. –DICE MIENTRAS EXTIENDE SU MANO, DEJANDOLA EN EL AIRE YA QUE ASH NO SE LA ESTRECHA-

**MISTY**.- QUE RARO QUE NO TRAJISTE TU PLATO DE COMIDA ASH. APURATE O TE DEJARÁN SIN NADA.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡ES CIERTO, MI COMIDA!!! _(Y SALE CORRIENDO)_

**DAN**.- ¡SORPRENDENTE EFEBO!. ¿HACE MUCHO QUE LO CONOCÉS?

**MISTY**.- PUES... HARÁN UNOS TRES AÑOS.

**DAN**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ASÍ NO SE EXPRESA! LO CORRECTO ES "HACE TRES AÑOS".

**MISTY**.- ¡UY PERDÓN! _(PENSANDO)_ AL MENOS ASH NO ME CORREGIRÍA...

**DAN**.- PERO DE TODAS MANERAS ESTÁ BIEN, NO SE PUEDE ESPERAR MENOS DE UNA ESCUINCLA QUE VA ESCOLTADA DE DOS BÁRBAROS.

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¿QUÉ ME QUISISTES DECIR CON ESO?

**DAN**.- NADA, ÚNICAMENTE QUE PRECISÁS OPTIMIZAR MUCHOS ASPECTOS. PERO NO TE IRRITÉS, YO TE SACÁRÉ LO INDOCTO Y TE MUDARÉ EN UNA LOGRADA DAMISELA.

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ CADA VEZ LE ENTIENDO MENOS...

**ASH**.- _(LLEGANDO DE REPENTE CON UN PLATO DE COMIDA DESBORDANDO)_ ¡HOLA! ¿ME PERDÍ DE ALGO?

**MISTY**.- ¡HOLA ASH! NO, NO TE PERDISTES DE MUCHO. _(PENSANDO)_ ¡SUERTE QUE LLEGÓ!, AHORA NO SERÉ LA ÚNICA QUE SE SIENTA INCOMODA.

**DAN**.- ¿POR QUÉ TANTA PISCOLABIS?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¡EH!? NO, DE ESO YA NO QUEDABA...

**MISTY**.- QUISO DECIR QUE POR QUE TRAÉS TANTA COMIDA.

**DAN**.- ¡VAYA MISTY! ME PASMÁS.

**MISTY**.- ES QUE ALGO ESTUDIÉ. _(PENSANDO)_ ¡SUERTE QUE ACERTE UNA!

**ASH**.- _(COMIENDO VORAZMENTE)_ QUE TIEGE DE MAGLO, ¡GLUP! EG GUENO COMEG MUCHO.

**DAN**.- NO CREÍ QUE FUERAS POLÍFAGO.

**ASH**.- NO LO SOY, SOY CATOLICO.

**DAN**.- NO ME REMITÍA A LA DEVOCIÓN, SINO A LA FORMA DE DEVORAR TUS VÍVERES.

**ASH**.- SIEMPRE LO HICÉ ASÍ Y ASÍ LO SEGUIRÉ HACIENDO.

**MISTY**.- _(INTERCEDIENDO)_ BUENO, CHICOS QUE TAL SI CADA UNO COME A SU MANERA.

**DAN**.- _(LEVANTANDOSE DE LA MESA)_ LO LAMENTO MISTY, NO LOGRO NUTRIRME AL LADO DE UN RUDIMENTARIO. ME RETIRO. _(Y SE VA DE LA MESA)_

**MISTY**.- PERO DAN... ¡DAN! _(ENOJADA)_ ¡UYYY ASH! YA VISTÉS LO QUE CONSEGUISTES.

**ASH**.- ¡DEJALO QUE SE VAYA! ¿PARA QUE COMER AL LADO DE UN TIPO TAN...? _(AGARRANDO EL DICCIONARIO Y BUSCANDO PALABRAS) _ESTE... "MORTIFICANTE"

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿¡QUE HACÉS ASH!?

**ASH**.- _(DÁNDOSE IMPORTANCIA)_ ES QUE COMO TE INTERESAN LOS SABIHONDOS, DECIDÍ LEER EL DICCIONARIO PARA INCREMENTAR MI VOCABULARIO.

**MISTY**.- _(MÁS SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿Y PARA QUE LO HACÉS?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ BUENO, ES QUE... YO CREÍ QUE...

**MISTY**.- ASH... NO VAS A DEJAR DE SER MI AMIGO SÓLO POR EL HECHO DE SER INFERIOR A DAN.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¿¡ACASO ME CONSIDERÁS INFERIOR!?

**MISTY**.- NO... NO ES ESO ASH, ES QUE...

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡YA VERÁS MISTY!!! ME COMERÉ ESTE DICCIONARIO SI ES PRECISO, SERÉ TAN INCREÍBLEMENTE INSUFRIBLE COMO ESE INDIVIDUO.

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! _(DIRIGIÉNDOSE A ASH)_ PERO ASH, NO QUIERO QUE CAMBIÉS.

**ASH**.- DEMASÍADO TARDE MISTY, ¡¡¡LO HARÉ!!!

**MISTY**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ ¡UF! PUES POR MÍ, HACÉ LO QUE SE TE CANTE.

**ASH**.- LO HARÉ, Y NO ME IMPORTA "EL QUE DIRÁN".

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA) _¡ESTÁ BIEN! IRÉ A BUSCAR A DAN. _(Y SE ALEJA)_

**ASH**.- ¿!EH!? NO... MISTY... YA SE FUE... ¡PERO BUENO, A ESTUDIAR! 

¡QUE COSAS! AHORA ASH QUIERE ESTUDIAR... ¿LO LOGRARÁ? ¿MISTY SE ENAMORARÁ DE DAN? ¿BROCK APARECERÁ EN ESCENA? SÉPANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"EL PRESUMIDO"**

**CAPÍTULO TRES:**

****

LUEGO DE LA DISCUSIÓN DE ASH Y MISTY EN EL ALMUERZO, VEMOS A ASH ESTUDIANDO EL DICCIONARIO EN SU HABITACIÓN:

**ASH**.- DEBO SEGUIR PIKACHU, NO ES POR GUSTO LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO.

**PIKACHU**.- PIKA PIKA, PIKAPI. (Pero ya es mucho, Ash)

**ASH**.- _(LEYENDO EL DICCIONARIO TAL COMO ESTÁ ESCRITO)_  SEGUIRÉ UN POCO MÁS... "ACERTIJO: M. ESPECIE DE ENIGMA O PROBLEMA PARA ENTRETENERSE ACERTANDO" AJA... "ACERVO: (LAT. ACERVUS)"... ¿LAT, QUE ES ESO?, SIGAMOS... "MONTON DE COSAS MENUDAS" ¿¿¿MENUDAS??? YA LO VERÉ... "ACETATO: M. QUÍM. SAL DE ÁCIDO ACÉTICO" MMMM ESTO ES DIFÍCIL... "ACÉTICO: ADJ. QUÍM. PERTEN. O RELAT. AL VINAGRE O SUS DERIVADOS" ¿¡POR QUE NO LO ESCRIBIRÁN MÁS FÁCIL!? TENDRÉ QUE SEGUIR... "ACETILENO: M. QUÍM...

**BROCK**.- _(ENTRANDO DE REPENTE)_ ¿QUÉ HACÉS ASH?

**ASH**.- ¿EH? PUES... LEYENDO ESTO.

**BROCK**.- YA VEO, ¿QUERÉS IMPRESIONAR A MISTY?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO ES POR ESO!!! ES POR ESE TIPEJO.

**BROCK**.- ¿ORGULLO?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO!!! NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESE TIPO ME... ME... ¿A VER COMO SE DICE? _(BUSCANDO EN DICCIONARIO)_ "HUMILLAR: (LAT HUMILIARE) TR. INCLINAR LA CABEZA O EL CUERPO EN SEÑAL DE SUMISIÓN..." ¡ESO! NO QUIERO SER UN SUMISIÓN.

**BROCK**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¿SABÉS LO QUE ESTÁS... DICIENDO?

**ASH**.- ¡SI! QUE NO QUIERO SER UN POBRE TIPO, UN, ESTE... _(BUSCANDO EN EL DICCIONARIO) _"MONOFASÍCO, CA: ADJ. FIS. DÍC. DE LA CORRIENTE ELÉCTRICA ALTERNA QUE..." ¡ESO NO! A VER... "MONIGOTE: M. FAM. PERSONA IGNORANTE…"

**BROCK**.- _(SACÁNDOLE EL DICCIONARIO)_ ¡BASTA YA! TE ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡ESE TIPO ME PONE IRRITABLE!!! 

**BROCK**.- DECIME LA VERDAD ASH, ¿ES POR MISTY?

**ASH**.- _(ENCOLERIZADO, ¡uy!, me estoy contagiando... __J__)_ ¡NO! ES POR QUE YO... YO...

**BROCK**.- _(DÁNDOSE CUENTA)_ ESTÁ BIEN, NO ME EXPLIQUÉS.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER BROCK?

**JAMES**.- _(ENTRANDO A LA HABITACIÓN)_ NADA, ESO VIENE DE FAMILIA. NACISTE POBRE E IGNORANTE Y ASÍ MORIRÁS.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADÍSIMO)_ ¡¿QUÉ?! YA VERÁS... ¡¡¡PIKACHU, IMPAC TRUENO!!!

**PIKACHU**.- _(ELECTROCUTANDO A JAMES)_ PIKA... ¡¡¡CHUUUUU!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡ASH, NO! NO ES CON JAMES CON QUIEN TE TENÉS QUE DESQUITAR.

**JAMES**.- _(TIRADO EN EL PISO POR EL IMPAC TRUENO)_ DEMASÍADO TARDE, YA LO HIZO...

**ASH**.- _(CON TONO DESESPERADO)_ PERO... ¿QUÉ PUEDO YO HACER?

**BROCK**.- SI NO ES POR MISTY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO, DEBERÍAS MEJORAR TU VOCABULARIO LEYENDO DIARIOS Y REVISTAS CONSULTANDO EL DICCIONARIO SÓLO CUANDO ALGUNA PALABRA EXTRAÑA APARECE.

**JAMES**.- _(RECOMPONIÉNDOSE)_ O SINO ENSEÑARLE QUE TAN FUERTE ES TU PIKACHU.

**ASH**.- ESO ES UNA BUENA IDEA, CREO QUE UN DUELO POKÉMON CON ESE GILÚN NO ME VENDRÍA NADA MAL, DE SEGURO SE LA PASA LEYENDO LIBROS Y NO DEBE SABER NI MEDIO DE LOS POKÉMONS.

**BROCK**.- YO NO ME FIARÍA DE ESO ASH.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡YA VERÁ!!! NO SABE CON QUIEN VA A ENFRENTARSE. _(SALE CORRIENDO MIENTRAS GRITA) _IRÉ A DECIRSELO AHORA.

**BROCK**.- NO CREO QUE HAYA SIDO UNA BUENA IDEA.

**JAMES**.- PERO AL MENOS ASÍ PODRÁ DEJAR DE PENSAR EN EL DICCIONARIO.

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE, ASH ENCUENTRA A DAN A PUNTO DE SALIR DEL CENTRO POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- _(INTERCEPTANDO A DAN EN LA PUERTA DEL CENTRO POKÉMON)_ ¡¡¡ALTO AHÍ!!!

**DAN**.- ¿QUÉ TE ACONTECE? ¿ALGUNA CONTRARIEDAD?

**ASH**.- NO ES ESO, ES SÓLO QUE QUIERO QUE TENGAMOS UN DUELO POKÉMON.

**DAN**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ TE INTERPONÉS SÓLO PARA TENER UNA CONTIENDA CON TUS POKÉMONS... ASH, ME CAUSÁS HILARIDAD.

**ASH**.- ¿EH? PERO QUE DECÍS... ¿ACEPTÁS EL DUELO O COMO LO LLAMÉS?

**DAN**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ NO, NO SOY UN TROGLODITA. LAS JUSTAS POR NOBLEZA SE FINIQUITARON EN EL MEDIOEVO, ADEMÁS NO ME INTERESAN LOS CISCOS.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡¡¡NADIE HABLÓ DE UN CIRCO!!!

**DAN**.- _(MÁS ENOJADO)_ ADEMÁS DE MOSTRENCO E ILETRADO, ¡SOS SORDO!

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO ENOJADÍSIMO)_ ¡¡¡NO SOY GORDO, Y LO OTRO LO SERÁS VOS!!!

**DAN**.- _(FURIOSO Y A LOS GRITOS)_ ¡¡¡NO CONCIBO COMO UN BARBILAMPIÑO PUEDE SER TAN OBTUSO!!!

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ Y YO NO SE COMO UN TIPEJO COMO VOS PUEDE SER TAN ESTIRADO Y PRESUMIDO.

**DAN**.- _(SINTIÉNDOSE REALMENTE OFENDIDO)_ ¿¿¿PRESUMIDO??? ¡¡¡ME TIRRIA QUE ME CITEN COMO PRESUMIDO!!! Y OBTENDRÁS LA CONTIENDA ASH, KETCHUM.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SI?

**DAN**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ ¡CLARO QUE SI, TOSCO!

**ASH**.- PREPARATE POR QUE AHÍ VA...

**JOY**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO MUCHACHOS? SABEN MUY BIEN QUE LOS DUELOS POKÉMONS NO ESTÁN PERMITIDOS PARA DISPUTAS PERSONALES.

**DAN**.- FUE ESTE INDIVIDUO EL QUE ME INDUJO, ENFERMERA.

**JOY**.- ¡ASH, ME SORPRENDÉS! CREÍ QUE NO ERAS ASÍ.

**ASH**.- PERO JOY...

**JOY**.- SIN PEROS, ASH. MEJOR CALMATE Y PEDILE PERDÓN A DAN.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE LE PIDA PERDÓN!!!???

**DAN**.- DESISTA ENFERMERA, YO LE DOY MI INDULGENCIA.

**JOY**.- ¿PERO DAN?

**DAN**.- UNO DEBE SER PIADOSO CON LOS SERES INFERIORES A UNO, ASÍ QUE LE DOY MI CLEMENCIA A ASH. LO SIENTO PERO AHORA DEBO IRME. HASTA LUEGO. _(Y SALE)_

**ASH**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ ¡COBARDE!

**JOY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡¡¡PERO QUE TIPO MÁS DESPRECIABLE!!! _(MIRANDO A ASH)_ ¿POR QUÉ NO LE ROMPISTE LA CARA DIRECTAMENTE?

**ASH**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYY!!!

**JOY**.- TIPOS ASÍ SON VERDADERAMENTE MALOS. EXPERIENCIA PROPIA.

**ASH**.- ¿REALMENTE LO CREÉ?

**JOY**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO! AHORA COMPRENDO LO QUE TE PASA. Y TE CONVIENE ALEJARTE DE ÉL. LAS PERSONAS ASÍ, MUCHAS VECES SE DISFRAZAN DE ELEGANTES CABALLEROS... PERO EN REALIDAD SON SUJETOS MUY DESPRECIABLES. EN MIS MÁS DE 80 AÑOS DE VIDA HE VISTO MUCHOS.

**ASH**.- ¿Y QUE PUEDO HACER PARA AYUDAR A MISTY? ELLA ESTÁ PERDIDA POR ÉL.

**JOY**.- ÚNICAMENTE SE VOS. ELLA TARDE O TEMPRANO SE DARÁ CUENTA. LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ESTÉS ALLÍ PARA CONSOLARLA.

**ASH**.- ¿CONSOLARLA?

**JOY**.- SI, LE HARÁ FALTA. PERO BUENO, CAMBIANDO DE TEMA. NECESITO A TUS POKÉMONS PARA DARLE EL REFUERZO DE LA VACUNA.

**ASH**.- ¡ME HABÍA OLVIDADO! _(DANDOLE LAS POKÉBOLAS)_ AQUÍ ESTÁN, PIKACHU, ANDÁ CON LA ENFERMERA.

**PIKACHU**.- ¡PIKA, PIKAPI! (¡está bien, Ash!)

**ASH**.- MMMH CREO QUE MIENTRAS TANTO IRÉ A CAMINAR UN POCO.

**JOY**.- MEJOR ASÍ ASH, ASÍ TE DESPEJAS Y TE OLVIDÁS DE ESE CHICO.

EN ESE INSTANTE LLEGA MISTY...

**MISTY**.- ¡JOY! QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCONTRÉ... AQUÍ ESTAN MIS POKÉMONS PARA EL REFUERZO DE LA VACUNA.

**JOY**.- ESTÁ BIEN MISTY.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡MISTY!

**MISTY**.- SI, SOY YO ASH. ¿ACASO TE OCURRE ALGO?

**ASH**.- ¡NADA! ES QUE CREÍ QUE IBAS A ENCONTRARTE CON ESE IDIOTA.

**MISTY**.- SI TE REFERÍS AL DIVINO DE DAN, ¡USÁ OTROS TÉRMINOS! Y... BUENO, ME HABÍA INVITADO A TOMAR HELADO Y COMO NO TENÍA MÁS NADA QUE HACER...

**ASH**.- _(INTERRUMPIÉNDOLA)_ ¡¡¡Y AHORA TE IBAS A ENCONTRAR CON ÉL!!! ¿NO ES ASÍ? _(CABIZBAJO otra más _¬¬_)_ PERO MEJOR APURATE POR QUE YA SALIÓ.

**MISTY**.- PARA TU TRANQUILIDAD, SEÑOR MAESTRO POKÉMON, NO IBA A ENCONTRARME CON ÉL...

**ASH**.- _(REANIMÁNDOSE)_ ¿ENTONCES?

**MISTY**.- NADA MÁS ME IBA PARA COMPRARLE ALGO LINDO.

**ASH**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡AYYYYY!

**MISTY**.- ¡Y DEJAME PASAR POR QUE SE ME HACE TARDE! _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- _(CON VOZ TRISTE)_ MISTY...

**JOY**.- _(DÁNDOLE ANIMOS)_ ¡VAMOS ASH! YA SE LE PASARÁ.

**ASH**.- ES QUE YA NO SE QUE MÁS HACER...

POR LO VISTO LA SITUACIÓN SE COMPLICA. ASH CREÉ PERDER A MISTY MIENTRAS QUE ELLA ESTÁ EMBOBADA CON DAN. (NDA: ¿¿¿será contagioso lo de Dan???) POR OTRA PARTE LOS AUGURIOS DE JOY LLENAN DE MIEDO A ASH, EL CUAL ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS PREOCUPADO POR LA POSIBLE PERDIDA DE SU... ¿AMADA? MISTY. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ? SÉPANLO EN EL CAPÍTULO QUE SIGUE.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"EL PRESUMIDO"**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO:**

****

AL LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE DE LOS HECHOS ANTES RELATADOS, MISTY SE DESPIERTA MÁS TEMPRANO, ESTÁ CON GANAS DE VER A SU NUEVO AMIGO Y ENTREGARLE EL OBSEQUIO QUE ADQUIRIÓ PARA ÉL. POR OTRA PARTE ASH NO PUDO DORMIR DEMASÍADO YA QUE TUVO HORRIBLES PESADILLAS CON DICCIONARIOS GIGANTES QUE LO ATRAPABAN Y LO PERSEGUÍAN, ES POR ESO QUE AÚN SIGUE DURMIENDO NO MUY PACÍFICAMENTE. PERO MEJOR VEAMOS HACIA DONDE SE DIRIGE MISTY...

**MISTY**.- _(DESPERTANDO Y DANDO UN GRAN BOSTEZO)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAAJJJUUUUUUMMMMMM!!! ¡BUEN DÍA TOGEPI! ¿CÓMO AMANECISTES?

**TOGEPI**.- CHUKI CHUKI. (digamos que bien)

**MISTY**.- ME ALEGRO, SABÉS QUE, AYER LE COMPRÉ UN LINDO OBSEQUIO A DAN, SE LO LLEVARÉ EN UN RATO.

**TOGEPI**.- CHUKI... (tengo sueño)

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, DORMÍ UN POCO MÁS... IRÉ A LAVARME.

**JESSE**.- _(TAPÁNDOSE CON LA ALMOHADA EN LA OTRA CAMA)_ ¡¡¡CALLATE Y DEJAME DORMIR!!! TODAVÍA NO SON LAS 12 DEL MEDIODÍA.

**MISTY**.- ¿ACASO YA TERMINARON DE PAGAR LO DEL RESTAURANTE?

**JESSE**.- _(DANDO UN GRAN SALTO EN LA CAMA)_ ¡¡¡EL MALDITO RESTAURANTE!!! TENGO QUE APURARME, EL DUEÑO AMENAZÓ CON DENUNCIARNOS SI VOLVÍAMOS A AUSENTARNOS... Y NO NOS CONVIENE METERNOS EN LÍOS DURANTE LA CUARENTENA. LO SIENTO PERO USARÉ EL BAÑO YO. _(Y SE METE DENTRO)_

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡APURATE QUE LO PRECISO YO TAMBIEN!!!

Y EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS MUCHACHOS...

**ASH**.- _(HABLANDO DORMIDO)_ NULIDAD: F. CONDICIÓN DE NULO... ZZZZ FAM. PERSONA INEPTAMMMFHH... NULÍPARA: ADJ. SE APLICA A LA HEMBRA QUE NO... AYYY NO, HA TENIDO HIJOSZZZZZZ... NULO, LA: ADJ. NINGUNO. FAM. PERSONA INCAPAZ INEPTO... _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO!!! NO SOY ESO... YA BASTA... NO SOY UN IGNORANTE... _(Y DESPIERTA) _¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¡VAYA! FUE UNA PESADILLA... MENOS MAL.

**JAMES**.- ¿HASTA QUE HORAS SE QUEDÓ CON EL DICCIONARIO?

**BROCK**.- NO LO SE, ERAN LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA CUANDO PUDE DORMIRME Y EL SEGUÍA LEYÉNDOLO.

**JAMES**.- CON RAZÓN LO DE LAS PESADILLAS.

**ASH**.- ¿¡ACASO ME ESTUVIERON ESPIANDO!?

**BROCK**.- LA VERDAD ASH ES MUY DIFÍCIL DORMIR CON LA LUZ PRENDIDA.

**ASH**.- LO SIENTO AMIGO. PASA QUE ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE ME OCURRE PARA NO PERDER A MISTY.

**BROCK**.- ¡AJA! LO RECONOCISTES...

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿RECONOCER QUE?

**BROCK**.- QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO TODA ESTA LOCURA SÓLO POR MISTY.

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO)_ NO, NO ES ESO... YO SÓLO...

**BROCK**.- ¡OH BUENO, BUENO! HARÉ DE CUENTA QUE NO OÍ NADA.

**ASH**.- PERO BUENO, ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR ELLA, NO SE QUE INTENCIONES TIENE ESE TIPO CON ELLA, ADEMÁS AYER HUYÓ COMO UN COBARDE CUANDO LE PLANTEÉ LO DEL DUELO POKÉMON.

**BROCK**.- YO TE DIRÍA QUE...

**JESSE**.- _(ENTRA INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¡¡¡JAMES TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!!!

**JAMES**.- ¿ADONDE?

**JESSE**.- SABÉS ADONDE, ASÍ QUE YA VÁMONOS... _(Y LO ARRASTRA DEL BRAZO LLEVÁNDOSELO)_

**JAMES**.- _(MIENTRAS ES ARRASTRADO)_ ¡¡¡OTRA VEZ A TRABAJAR GRATIS!!!

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ MEJOR, LO PIENSO UN POCO MÁS.

**BROCK**.- BUENO ASH. LO QUE TE IBA A DECIR ES QUE DEJÉS DE UNA BUENA VEZ ESE DICCIONARIO. YA TE DISTES CUENTA AYER CUANDO VISTES A MISTY EN EL COMEDOR QUE NO LE AGRADÓ LA IDEA DE QUE TE CONVIRTÁS EN OTRO DAN.

**ASH**.- ¡ES CIERTO! PERO, ¿Y SI ELLA ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE ÉL?

**BROCK**.- DEBERÍAS BUSCAR ALGUNA SEÑAL SOBRE ESO.

**ASH**.- ¡ESO HARÉ! Y YA MISMO… ¡PERO ANTES ME IRÉ A COMER EL DESAYUNO!

**BOCK**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡AYYYY!

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS CORRE AL COMEDOR)_ ¡¡¡EL ÚLTIMO EN LLEGAR SE QUEDA CON HAMBRE!!!

PERO AL LLEGAR AL COMEDOR, ASH SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA ESCENA QUE NO LE AGRADÓ. MISTY YA ESTABA ALLÍ... Y CON DAN ¬¬ ¡Y TOMANDOLA DE LAS MANOS!

**ASH**.- _(TRISTEMENTE SORPRENDIDO)_ PERO...

**MISTY**.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¿EH!? ¡AH, HOLA ASH! VENÍ A VER ESTO.

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¿ACASO ME QUERÉS TOMAR EL PELO?

**MISTY**.- ¿A QUE TE REFERÍS ASH?

**ASH**.- A COMO SE ESTÁN TOMANDO DE LAS MANOS.

**DAN**.- POR LO PERCIBIDO, TU RUPESTRE SEGUIDOR NO CONCIBE NADA.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ COSAS RARAS ESTÁS PENSANDO ASH?

**ASH**.- ES QUE...

**MISTY**.- ME ESTÁ LEYENDO LA SUERTE EN LAS MANOS.

**DAN**.- ASÍ ES INFANTE. PRACTICO LA QUIROMANCIA.

**ASH**.- ¿LA QUE?

**DAN**.- EL ARTE DE VATICINAR EL DESTINO EN LA PALMA DE LAS MANOS.

**MISTY**.- Y ME ANTICIPÓ COSAS LINDAS.

**ASH**.- _(ANGUSTIADO) _COSAS LINDAS... ¿CÓMO QUE?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡ASH! ESO NO SE DICE.

**DAN**.- POR QUE NO VAS POR TUS PITANZAS Y DESISTÍS DE IMPORTUNAR.

**ASH**.- ¡HARÉ ALGO MEJOR QUE ESO! IRÉ POR MI DESAYUNO. _(Y SE VA)_

**DAN**.- MEJOR ASÍ. ¿EN QUE ESTABAMOS BELDAD?

**MISTY**.- PUES ME ESTABAS LEYENDO LA FORTUNA EN EL DINERO.

**DAN**.- ¡AH! O SEA EL PRINCIPIO. VEREMOS QUE MÁS HAY...

MIENTRAS TANTO, ASH...

**ASH**.- _(REFUNFUÑANDO POR LO BAJO)_ ¡MALDITO ENGRUPIDO! POR LO VISTO MISTY ESTABA FELIZ CON ESE DESGRACIADO. PERO YA VERÁ, LE VOY A PARTIR... _(CHOCÁNDOSE CON BROCK)_ ¡EY! ¿QUÉ NO TENÉS OJOS?

**BROCK**.- ¡HASTA QUE ALGUIEN SE DIO CUENTA! PERO, ¿QUÉ TE PASA ASH?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡AH, BROCK! NO ES NADA, SÓLO QUE MISTY Y ESE FULANO SE LLEVAN MUY BIEN.

**BROCK**.- YA VEO, PERO NO TE PREOCUPÉS, ESO NO SIGNIFICA NADA, LO MEJOR SERÁ HACER TRABAJO DE ESPIONAJE. ¡EN EL AMOR TODO VALE!

**ASH**.- ¿¡VOS TAMBIEN ME VAS A HABLAR ASÍ!?

**BROCK**.- ¡CLARO QUE NO! EN CUANTO SE VAYA A UNA DE ESAS SALIDAS DIARIAS Y MISTERIOSAS QUE HACE NOS METEMOS EN SU HABITACIÓN PARA INVESTIGAR.

**ASH**.- ¡BUENA IDEA! _(GRUÑENDOLE EL ESTOMAGO)_ PERO CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE COMA ALGO, ¿SI?

**BROCK**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡AYYY! _(INCORPORÁNDOSE)_ ESTÁ BIEN, YO AÚN NO TOMÉ NADA, VAMOS Y TE EXPLICO.

**ASH**.- SI, VAMOS. _(Y SE RETIRAN)_

¡QUE PLÁN MAS EXTRAÑO! ¿QUE SERÁN ESAS SALIDAS MISTERIOSAS A LAS QUE SE REFIERE BROCK? ¿LOGRARÁN ENCONTRAR ALGO? TODO SE VERÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"EL PRESUMIDO"**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO:**

****

SE VEN UN PAR DE SOMBRAS CAMINAR POR EL OSCURO PASILLO, YA ES CASÍ DE NOCHE, EL CENTRO POKÉMON ESTÁ PRACTICAMENTE VACIO DEBIDO A QUE LA MAYORÍA DE SUS HUÉSPEDES SE ENCUENTRAN FUERA. AL LLEGAR A LA PUERTA DE UNA HABITACIÓN UNO DE LOS SERES EXTRAE UNA GANZÚA Y PROCEDE A ABRIR LA PUERTA CON ELLA, MIENTRAS QUE EL OTRO PERMANECE DE CAMPANA. UNA VEZ FRANQUEADA LA ENTRADA INGRESAN AL RECINTO. DENTRO DE ÉL, ENCIENDEN LA LUZ Y COMIENZAN A REVISAR LAS PERTENENCIAS DEL MORADOR, CON TAN MALA SUERTE QUE UNO DE ELLOS DEJA CAER UN ELEMENTO METALICO CON EL CUAL HACE DEMASIADO RUIDO...

**BROCK**.- SHHH, TENÉ MÁS CUIDADO ASH.

**ASH**.- FUE SIN QUERER.

**BROCK**.- SI NOS DESCUBREN DE SEGURO NOS ECHAN DE ACÁ.

**ASH**.- ¿PERO QUE DEBEMOS BUSCAR?

**BROCK**.- CUALQUIER COSA QUE NOS DIGA SI A ÉL LE GUSTA MISTY.

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO ESE ERA EL PLÁN?

**BROCK**.- ¿NO TE LO HABÍA DICHO?

**ASH**.- ESO ES LO QUE MENOS ME IMPORTA, SÓLO ME GUSTARÍA SABER MÁS DE ESE TARADO.

**BROCK**.- SI ES ESO, ACÁ DEJÓ SU DEXTER.

**ASH**.- ¡SE VE QUE ES UN GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO. ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ENTRENADOR SALE SIN SU DEXTER?

**BROCK**.- _(MIENTRAS REVISA EL DEXTER)_ VEREMOS QUE NOS DICE.

**DEXTER**.- HOLA, SOY DEXTER. PERTENEZCO A DANIEL DANELESEN DE CIUDAD ROSA...

**ASH**.- ¡CIUDAD ROSA! CIUDAD DE MARICAS.

**BROCK**.- SHHH, SILENCIO.

**DEXTER**.- ...ESTOY PROGRAMADO PARA BRINDAR INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LOS POKÉMONS A MI ENTRENADOR. SI ME PIERDO, FAVOR DE REGRESARLO AL PROFESOR  IGNACIO CRUZ...

**ASH**.- AL MENOS ALGO SABEMOS, QUE VIENE DE CIUDAD MARICA, ¡DIGO! CIUDAD ROSA.

**BROCK**.- AÚN HAY MÁS.

**DEXTER**.- ... DEL TEC POKÉMON, TECNOLÓGICO POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- ¡YA VEO! CON RAZÓN ES ASÍ, SALIÓ DE ESA ESCUELA DE PINGÜINOS.

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE ES SUFICIENTE, VÁMONOS ANTES DE QUE NOS DESCUBRAN.

**ASH**.- SI, CREO QUE ES LO MEJOR.

Y AL SALIR DESCUBREN ALGO MÁS...

**BROCK**.- ¡POR LO VISTO NO ES MUY ORDENADO! DEJÓ UNA REVISTA TIRADA EN EL PISO.

**ASH**.- ¿Y QUE HAY CON ESO? VÁMONOS ANTES QUE EL AIRE DE ESTE LUGAR ME CONTAGIE LO ESTIRADO.

**BROCK**.- FIJATE QUIEN ESTÁ EN LA TAPA DE LA REVISTA.

**ASH**.- ¡MMMFFF!, A VER... _(SORPRENDIÉNDOSE Y GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡PERO SI ES... GARY!!!

**BROCK**.- ESO ES LO EXTRAÑO, PARA QUE QUIERE UNA REVISTA CON LA FOTO DE GARY.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA!!! COMO PUEDE SER QUE LA REVISTA POKÉMON LE HAYA HECHO UN REPORTAJE A ESE %$"#@#€¬&%$ DE GARY.

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE ESTÁS NERVIOSO ASH, SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ.

EN ESE MOMENTO, ALGUIEN ESTÁ POR ENTRAR AL LUGAR...

**ASH**.- ¡NO PUEDE SER, YA VOLVIÓ!

**BROCK**.- ¡METÁMONOS DEBAJO DE LAS CAMAS!

**ASH**.- ¡BUENA IDEA!

SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS DE QUE ASH Y BROCK SE ESCONDIERAN DEBAJO DE LAS CAMAS, DAN ENTRA A SU HABITACIÓN...

**DAN**.- _(ENTRA Y TIRA SUS COSAS EN LA CAMA)_ ¿ACASO NO PUSE LLAVE A LA PUERTA? _(VIENDO LA REVISTA)_ ¿QUÉ HACE ESA REVISTA AHÍ TIRADA? ¡ES MI REVISTA PREDILECTA! ¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN NEGLIGENTE? LA ALZARÉ.

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO Y NERVIOSO POR VER CERCA A DAN)_ QUE NO ME VEA... QUE NO ME VEA...

**DAN**.- ¡UUUFFF!, YA NO SOBRELLEVO MÁS ESTAR EN ESTE MÍSERO LUGAR LLENO DE HUMANOS IGNAROS... SOBRE TODO ESE POSESO DE ASH KETCHUM, AUNQUE LA BERMEJA ANALFABETA DE MISTY NO ESTÁ TAN MAL...

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¿¡QUE DIJO!?

**DAN**.- ¡ESPERO OBTENER ALGO SUPERIOR PRONTO! HOY MI SONDEO NO DIO PROVECHO... Y MEJOR ME VOY A PALADEAR ALGO Y ME DEJO DE DEPARTIR SOLO COMO UN PARANOICO. _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- _(SALIENDO TRISTE DE SU ESCONDITE)_ ¡QUE TIPO! LE GUSTA MISTY.

**BROCK**.- ESO NO ES DEFINITIVO ASH, ADEMÁS TE TRATO DE POSESO.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ ES LO DE MENOS. AHORA SE QUE MISTY LE INTERESA.

**BROCK**.- VÁMONOS ANTES DE QUE VUELVA, IGUALMENTE CREO QUE DEBERÍAMOS INVESTIGAR MÁS ANTES DE LLEGAR A UNA CONCLUSIÓN.

**ASH**.- IGUAL A MISTY LE AGRADA ÉL, ASÍ QUE NO TENGO MÁS QUE AVERIGUAR.

**BROCK**.- ¿ESTÁS RECONOCIENDO QUE MISTY TE AGRADA?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡NO! Y VAMONÓS ANTES QUE REGRESE. _(Y SALE)_

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DE LO VISTO, ASH SIGUE IGUAL DE PREOCUPADO, MISTY SÓLO SE SIENTA CON DAN, COSA QUE PONE A ASH MUY MAL. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS VEMOS A DAN Y MISTY ALMORZANDO JUNTOS...

**DAN**.- VEO QUE TE VAS PERFECCIONADO EN ESTOS DÍAS.

**MISTY**.- SI, TU COMPAÑÍA ME HIZO MUCHO BIEN.

**DAN**.- QUE TE PARECE SI PARA CONMEMORARLO CENAMOS FUERA ESTA NOCHE.

**MISTY**.- ¡PERFECTO! _(PENSANDO)_ SERÁ UNA EXCELENTE OPORTUNIDAD PARA DARLE EL OBSEQUIO QUE LE COMPRÉ EL OTRO DÍA.

**DAN**.- DE ACUERDO, PODÉS PASAR POR MI APOSENTO A LAS OCHO DE LA NOCHE.

**MISTY**.- SI, CLARO... _(PENSANDO)_ ¿NO DEBERÍA SER AL REVÉS? _(HABLANDO)_ PERO DAN...

**DAN**.- ¿DECÍAS?

**MISTY**.- NO ES POR NADA, PERO NO DEBERÍAS IR VOS A MI HABITACIÓN A BUSCARME.

**DAN**.- ¿COMO TE PROPONÉS QUE UNA PERSONA DE MI LINAJE PASE A BUSCAR A ALGUIEN COMO VOS A SU RECINTO? SERÁ COMO DIJE O NADA.

**MISTY**.- _(RESIGNADA)_ DE ACUERDO.

**DAN**.- _(LEVANTÁNDOSE DE LA MESA)_ AHORA POR ESO, LLEVÁ LA VAJILLA GRASIENTA A LAVAR. _(YENDOSE)_ Y MEJOR QUE VENGÁS A LAS OCHO COMO CONVENIMOS, SI LLEGÁS A DESHORA YA NO ESTARÉ.

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ SI, DAN, SI.

Y EN UNA MESA CERCANA ASH Y BROCK HABÍAN VISTO TODO...

**ASH**.- ¡QUE SUJETO! ¿VISTE COMO TRATÓ A MISTY?

**BROCK**.- ¿TE ANIMÁS A ESPIARLOS CUANDO SEA LA HORA ACORDADA?

**ASH**.- NO, MEJOR AÚN, LOS ESPIARÉ A LAS OCHO.

**BROCK**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡AYYYY! _(INCORPORÁNDOSE)_ ¡¡¡PUES ESA ES LA HORA ACORDADA!!!

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ SI, POR SUPUESTO.

Y LLEGA LA HORA ACORDADA. MISTY CORRE PRESUROSA A LA HABITACIÓN DE DAN, ESTÁ ELEGANTEMENTE VESTIDA CON SUS MEJORES ATUENDOS, INCLUSO SE SOLTO EL PELO. AL LLEGAR A LA HABITACIÓN ESCUCHA UNA MELODÍA EN FLAUTA... GOLPEA LA PUERTA, LA MELODÍA SE DETIENE Y ESCUCHA LA VOZ DE DAN QUE LA INVITA A INGRESAR AL RECINTO. ELLA PASA SIN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ALGUIEN LA PERSEGUÍA...

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ YA LLEGÓ. NO VAYA A SER COSA QUE LA DEJE SIN CENAR. ME ACERCARE A ESCUCHAR TRAS LA PUERTA.

**JOY**.- _(APARECIENDO DETRÁS DE ÉL)_ ¿QUÉ HACÉS ASH?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO Y ASUSTADO)_ ¿QUIEN YO?, NO, NADA MALO.

**JOY**.- NO TE CREO, ME PARECE QUE LO QUE QUERÉS ES ESPIAR A DAN Y A MISTY.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¿CÓMO PUEDE CREER ALGO SEMEJANTE?

**JOY**.- ¿ENTONCES QUE HACÉS POR ACÁ?

**ASH**.- NADA, SÓLO... PASABA POR AQUÍ... ¡YA ME VOY! _(Y SE ALEJA)_

**JOY**.- SE LE NOTA QUE ESTÁ CELOSO. MEJOR LO DEJO _(Y SE VA)_

Y DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN MISTY Y DAN DIALOGAN...

**MISTY**.- ¡HOLA DAN!

**DAN**.- HOLA.

**MISTY**.- ESTE... ¿LA FLAUTA QUE SE ESCUCHABA ES TUYA?

**DAN**.- ¿QUÉ NO ME VES QUE LA TENGO EN LA MANO?

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA)_ SI, CLARO, ES CIERTO...

**DAN**.- ES QUE SOY UN MELÓMANO EMPEDERNIDO.

**MISTY**.- NO SABÍA QUE ERAS DE OTRA RELIGIÓN.

**DAN**.- _(COMENZANDO A ALTERARSE)_ ¡ME REFIERO A QUE ME GUSTA LA MÚSICA! ¡UY, ES FASTIDIOSO TRATAR CON PERSONAS IGNORANTES!

**MISTY**.- BUENO DAN, NO TE PONGAS NERVIOSO.

**DAN**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! VÁMONOS YA!

PERO, PARA EMPEORAR LAS COSAS, PSYDUCK TENÍA QUE APARECER EN ESCENA...

**PSYDUCK**.- ¿PSYAYAY? (¿me invitan?)

**MISTY**.- ¡PERO PATO INÚTIL! QUEDATE EN TU POKEBOLA.

**DAN**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡TENÍAS QUE TRAER A TUS POKÉMONS!

**MISTY**.- ES QUE NO PUEDO DEJARLOS SOLOS.

**DAN**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡BIEN SE LO PODÍAS HABER DEJADO A ALGUNO DE LOS IRRACIONALES DE TUS AMIGOS!, O A LA ENFERMERA JOY.

**MISTY**.- PERO...

**DAN**.- _(MÁS CALMADO)_ ESTÁ BIEN, TE MOSTRARÉ A LOS MIOS... ¡SALGAN! _(Y LIBERA A SUS POKÉMONS DE LAS POKÉBOLAS)_

**MISTY**.- ¡PERO QUE BONITOS! _(SEÑALANDO UN POKÉMON SERIO QUE SE ENCONTRABA ALLÍ) _¿ESE ES TU TOTODILE?

**DAN**.- SI, ES MUY CORRECTO Y EDUCADO. _(MIRANDO A MISTY DE COSTADO)_ NADA QUE VER CON LOS POKÉMONS DE OTROS QUE CONOZCO.

**MISTY**.- ¿A QUE TE REFERÍS?

**DAN**.- A NADA EN PARTICULAR.

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ESTE ES DEMASÍADO SERIO... ME GUSTA MÁS EL DE ASH, ES TAN GRACIOSO Y LINDO... _(HABLANDO)_ ¿¡ESE ES TU STARMIE!?

**DAN**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ ¡DESDE LUEGO QUE LO ES! PERO HABLALE DIRECTAMENTE A ÉL, VAS A VER COMO TE ENTIENDE.

**MISTY**.- ¿EN SERIO? HOLA STARMIE.

**STARMIE**.- ¡JIA! (hola)

**MISTY**.- ¡ES CIERTO!

**DAN**.- ¡CLARO QUE LO ES!

Y DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA... (NDA: acá nombraré a Ash; tengan en cuenta que el está detrás de la puerta todo el tiempo y no ve lo que están haciendo)

**ASH**.- LOGRÉ DESPISTAR A JOY, ESPERO QUE ESTOS DOS NO SE HAYAN IDO. VERÉ QUE ES LO QUE DICEN.

**MISTY**.- _(HABLÁNDOLE A STARMIE)_ ¡PERO QUE LINDO SOS!

**DAN**.- GRACIAS POR LOS ELOGIOS.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¡LE DIJO LINDO!?

**MISTY**.- ADEMÁS SOS MUY SIMPATICO.

**ASH**.- ¿SIMPATICO? ES TAN SIMPATICO COMO UN DENTISTA CUANDO TE SACÁ UNA MUELA.

**MISTY**.- PERO LO MÁS IMPORTANTE... ES QUE ME GUSTÁS MUCHO.

**DAN**.- ESO ME HACE TAN FELIZ. _(HABLÁNDOLE A STARMIE ÉL TAMBIEN)_ TAMBIEN ME GUSTÁS MUCHO, TE AMO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡VAYA! NO ME ESPERABA QUE DIJERAS ESO.

**ASH**.- ¡ESTO ES... IMPOSIBLE! ME VOY DE ACÁ... -Y SE ALEJA LLORANDO SIN ESCUCHAR EL RESTO DE LA CONVERSACIÓN.

**MISTY**.- NUNCA ME IMAGINÉ QUE LE DIJERAS ESAS COSAS A TUS POKÉMONS.

**DAN**.- ELLOS SON MUY PERCEPTIVOS, HAY QUE DEMOSTRARLES QUE SE LOS QUIERE TAMBIEN.

**MISTY**.- ES VERDAD 

**DAN**.- MEJOR VÁMONOS YA, SE HACE TARDE.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA!

LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN... ¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ DE ACÁ EN MÁS? NO SE PIERDAN LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE FALTAN QUE DE SEGURO SE SORPRENDERÁN... 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"EL PRESUMIDO"**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS:**

****

YA EN EL RESTAURANTE LAS COSAS NO SON COMO A MISTY LE HUBIESE AGRADADO UNA CITA ROMÁNTICA, DAN SE COMPORTÓ DURANTE TODA LA CENA MUY FRÍAMENTE. ELLA ESPERABA ALGO MÁS DE SU PRINCIPE, EL CUAL A ESTAS ALTURAS DE LA CENA YA LE PARECÍA A MISTY SÓLO UN SAPO. FUE EN EL MOMENTO DE LOS POSTRES QUE MISTY RECORDÓ EL OBSEQUIO QUE LE HABÍA COMPRADO, ASÍ QUE SE DISPONE A ENTREGÁRSELO...

**DAN**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ BUENO, CREO QUE POR EL MOMENTO VAMOS BIEN. EXCEPTO POR EL HECHO DE QUE USARAS LOS MISMOS ADMINÍCULOS PARA TODA LA CENA. ¿ACASO NUNCA TE ENSEÑARON QUE CADA ALIMENTO TIENE SU UTENSILIO?

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA)_ ES QUE...

**DAN**.- ¡NO HAY JUSTIFICACIONES! ME PONÉS EN DESPRESTIGIO DELANTE DE TODA LA GENTE. ¡UF! MEJOR PIDAMOS LOS POSTRES, Y ESPERO QUE AHORA COMÁS DEBIDAMENTE.

**MISTY**.- _(INCOMODA)_ SI, TRATARÉ.

**DAN**.- _(AUTORITARIO)_ ¡TRATARÉ NO! TENDRÁS QUE HACERLO.

**MISTY**.- DAN, YO QUIERO...

**DAN**.- ¡ESPERATE UN POCO! LLAMARÉ AL MESERO. ¡MESERO!

**MISTY**.- DAN, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE...

**DAN**.- ¿EL POSTRE? BUENO, ELEGÍ UNO DE CATEGORÍA.

**MISTY**.- _(SIGUIENDOLE LA CONVERSACIÓN Y OLVIDANDO LO QUE IBA A DECIR)_ ESTÁ BIEN... A VER... ¿QUÉ HELADOS HABRÁ?

**DAN**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡¿HELADO?! ¡EL MÁS ORDINARIO DE TODOS LOS POSTRES!

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO EL HELADO?

**DAN**.- _(CON DESPRECIO)_ ES PEGAJOSO, Y MUY VULGAR PARA MI EXCELSO PALADAR.

**MISTY**.- ¡ME IMPORTA POCO! YO PIDO HELADO.

**DAN**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! PERO ALEJATE MÁS DE MÍ, NO QUIERO SENTIRLE EL OLOR.

**CAMARERO**.- _(LLEGANDO A LA MESA)_ ¿QUÉ VAN A ORDENAR DE POSTRE?

**DAN**.- A MI TRÁIGAME MOUSSE DE CHOCOLATE CON CREMA Y UNA COPA DE CEREZAS AL MARRASQUINO.

**CAMARERO**.- ¡DE ACUERDO! ¿LA SEÑORITA QUE VA A ORDENAR?

**MISTY**.- ¡TRES LITROS DEL MÁS DELICIOSO HELADO DE CHOCOLATE, VAINILLA Y FRUTILLA QUE TENGA!

**CAMARERO**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¿TRES... LITROS?

**MISTY**.- SI, PARA EMPEZAR, LUEGO PEDIRÉ OTROS TRES DE DISTINTO SABOR.

**DAN**.- ¡MISTY, ME RIDICULIZÁS!

**MISTY**.- ¡OYE! ¿NO ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE PODÍA PEDIRLO?

**DAN**.- SI, PERO NO CREÍ QUE COMIERAS COMO EL INSACIABLE DE TU CAMARADA.

**MISTY**.- ES QUE COMIENDO HELADO, SOY UNA CAMPEONA.

**DAN**.- _(RESIGNADO)_ ESTÁ BIEN.

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE, MISTY RECUERDA QUE NO LE HABÍA ENTREGADO EL OBSEQUIO A DAN...

**MISTY**.- ¡QUE RICO HELADO! LE PEDIRÉ MÁS AL CAMARERO. _(GRITANDO)_ ¡HEY, CAMARERO! TRÁIGAME TRES LITROS DE HELADO DE SAMBAYON.

**DAN**.- ¿SAMBAYON? ¡ES LO QUE MÁS DETESTO!

**MISTY**.- ¿NO TE GUSTA? BUENO, MEJOR PARA MÍ, ME LO COMERÉ SOLA.

**DAN**.- CREÍ QUE ILUSTRARTE SERÍA SENCILLO. PERO VEO QUE ME CONFUNDÍ.

**MISTY**.- NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ DAN, MIRÁ TENGO ALGO PARA VOS. _(DÁNDOLE UN PAQUETITO) _ABRILO, ESPERO TE GUSTE.

**DAN**.- _(ABRIENDO EL OBSEQUIO CON SARCASMO)_ DE SEGURO ES ALGUNA FRUSLERÍA.

**MISTY**.- _(SINTIÉNDOSE HERIDA)_ ¿PERO SI NO LO VISTES?

**DAN**.- ES QUE NO PUEDO ESPERAR OTRA COSA DE ALGUIEN INCULTO. PERO BUENO... _(CON SARCASMO ABRE EL OBSEQUIO)_ ¡AH QUE BIEN! –EXCLAMA AL VER SU CONTENIDO- UN LINDO LLAVERO. DE SEGURO A MI TOTODILE LE ENCANTARÁ JUGAR CON ESTA MINUCIA.

**MISTY**.- _(DOLIDA)_ ¿SE LO VAS A DAR A TU TOTODILE?

**DAN**.- ¡DESDE LUEGO! ALGUIEN DE MI ESTIRPE Y LAYA NO PUEDE SER VISTO EN LA CALLE CON UNA NIMIEDAD SEMEJANTE.

**MISTY**.- PERO...

**DAN**.- ¡OH VAMOS! SI NO TE ADIESTRO SERÁS UNA INCIVIL COMO TU AMIGO, _(CON DESPRECIO) _¡ESE ASH!. QUEDATE CONMIGO Y SERÁS ALGUIEN DE LINAJE COMO YO.

**MISTY**.- ¿ALGUIEN COMO VOS? ALGUIEN TAN DESPRECIABLE, BAJO Y MISERABLE...

**DAN**.- NO ME TRATÉS ASÍ MISTY, SÓLO QUIERO QUE SEAS ALGUIEN TRASCENDENTAL COMO YO.

**MISTY**.- SI SER ESO QUE DECÍS ES SER COMO VOS PREFIERO QUEDARME COMO SOY.

**CAMARERO**.- _(LLEGANDO A LA MESA)_ SUS TRES LITROS DE HELADO SEÑORITA.

**MISTY**.- _(LEVANTÁNDOSE DE LA MESA Y TOMANDO EL HELADO)_ ¡GRACIAS SEÑOR! LLEGÓ JUSTO A TIEMPO. _(VOLCÁNDOSELO EN LA CABEZA A DAN)_ ¡DISFRUTÁ EL SAMBAYON DAN!

**DAN**.- _(LIMPIÁNDOSE)_ ¡QUE ASCO!

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ NO TE PREOCUPÉS POR MÍ, SE VOLVER SOLA.

**DAN**.- ¡ESO! VOLVÉ A LA PRINGUE Y A LA ANARQUÍA DE LA INCOMPETENCIA DE DONDE NUNCA DEBÍ SACÁRTE. ANDÁ Y REVOLCATE EN LA BARBARIE JUNTO AL INHUMANO DE TU AMIGOTE ASH.

**MISTY**.- ASH SERÁ UN TORPE Y IGNORANTE PERO TIENE CORAZÓN Y SENTIMIENTOS, ADEMÁS SABE RESPETAR A LOS QUE LO ACOMPAÑAN, ES POR ESO QUE LO QUIERO MUCHO. _(Y SE VA)_

**DAN**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE MIENTRAS SE VA)_ ¡SE DICE "TORPE **E** IGNORANTE" PÁNFILA!

**CAMARERO**.- SU CUENTA SEÑOR, ¿ABONA EN EFECTIVO O TARJETA?

**DAN**.- _(MALTRATÁNDOLO)_ ¡ESPERESE UN POCO Y TRAIGA ALGO PARA LIMPIARME!

MISTY SE ALEJA DEL LUGAR CORRIENDO, ESTÁ MUY DOLORIDA POR COMO LA HABÍA TRATADO DAN, ELLA HABÍA PUESTO POR ENTERO TODOS SUS SENTIMIENTOS MIENTRAS QUE ÉL SOLO LA HABÍA VISTO COMO UN DESAFÍO O UNA SALVAJE A ENSEÑAR. LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS DE CORRER SIN RUMBO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁ LLORANDO, SECA SUS LÁGRIMAS Y SE DIRIJE AL CENTRO POKÉMON. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ ESCUCHA UNOS SOLLOZOS MUY BAJOS EN UN RINCÓN OSCURO DE LA RECEPCIÓN. ¡CUAL NO SERÍA SU SORPRESA AL ENCONTRAR ALLÍ A ASH! QUIEN ESTÁ LLORANDO TAMBIEN...

**MISTY**.- ¡ASH! –NO LA ESCUCHA ASÍ QUE REPITE EL LLAMADO- ¡ASH, SOY MISTY!, ¿QUE TE OCURRE?

**ASH**.- ¡QUE CREÉS! ESTOY ASÍ POR DAN.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUE TE HIZO?

**ASH**.- ¡NO TE HAGÁS LA TONTA MISTY! TE ESCUCHÉ COMO LE DECÍAS QUE TE GUSTA DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA ANTES DE QUE TE VAYAS.

**MISTY**.- PERO ASH...

AHORA SI QUE ESTO NO SE LO ESPERABA MISTY, ¿QUÉ LE RESPONDERÁ A ASH? ¿EN VERDAD A MISTY LE INTERESA ASH? SEPAN ESTA Y OTRAS RESPUESTAS MÁS EN EL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE ESTE EPISODIO.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"EL PRESUMIDO"**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE:**

****

COMO VIMOS ASH Y MISTY SE ENCUENTRAN EN LA RECEPCIÓN DEL CENTRO POKÉMON LUEGO DE QUE ELLA LE DIERA A PROBAR A DAN UN POCO DE HELADO DE SAMBAYON. ÉL SE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ LLORANDO POR UNA CONVERSACIÓN QUE AHORA FORMA PARTE DEL PASADO DOLOROSO DE MISTY... ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ELLA HARÁ? CONTINÚEN CON LA LECTURA...

**ASH**.- ¡NO TE HAGÁS LA TONTA MISTY! TE ESCUCHÉ COMO LE DECÍAS QUE TE GUSTA DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA ANTES DE QUE TE VAYAS.

**MISTY**.- PERO ASH...

**ASH**.- ¡ES VERDAD! ESCUCHE TODO MISTY.

**MISTY**.- _(TOMÁNDOLO DE LA MANO)_ ENTONCES SI ESCUCHASTES TODO TE HABRÁS DADO CUENTA DE QUE HABLÁBAMOS DE LOS POKÉMONS DE ESE ODIOSO TIPO.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ, SUS POKÉMONS?

**MISTY**.- POR SUPUESTO, YO DECÍA QUE ME GUSTA EL STARMIE DE DAN Y ÉL LE DECÍA AL STARMIE QUE LO AMA. ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PENSASTES ASH?

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO)_ ¡PUES QUE... QUE ENTRE VOS Y ESE TIPO HABÍA EMPEZADO ALGO!

**MISTY**.- _(SIN SOLTARLE LA MANO)_ NO ASH, NO EMPEZÓ NADA, Y MENOS AHORA QUE ME DI CUENTA COMO ES EN REALIDAD.

**ASH**.- YA VEO... PERO... _(VIÉNDOLA A LA CARA)_ ¿ESTUVISTE LLORANDO?

**MISTY**.- NO FUE NADA ASH, NO TE PREOCUPÉS.

**ASH**.- ¡COMO NO PREOCUPARME! ESE TIPO TE HIZO DAÑO.

**MISTY**.- DEJALO ASÍ ASH. CREO QUE... _(COMIENZA A LLORAR)_

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ MISTY... ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

**MISTY**.- NADA... SÓLO DEJAME LLORAR EN TUS HOMBROS ASH... MI GRAN AMIGO...

**ASH**.- MISTY... _(Y TÍMIDAMENTE LE DA UN BESO EN LA CABEZA)_

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS ASH, ME HACÍA FALTA _(Y LO BESA EN LA MEJILLA)_

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO Y NERVIOSO)_ GRA... GRACIAS. LLORÁ MISTY, LLORÁ TODO LO QUE GUSTES, AQUÍ ESTARÉ SIEMPRE PARA CONSOLARTE.

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ¿CÓMO FUI TAN CIEGA Y TAN IDIOTA? ¿POR QUÉ ME DESLUMBRÉ CON ÉL? ¿EN VERDAD SOY TAN ESTÚPIDA?

**ASH**.- NO MISTY, NO LO SOS... _(PENSANDO)_ EN VERDAD JOY TENÍA RAZÓN...

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ QUEDATE CONMIGO UN RATO ASH, NECESITO SENTIRME ACOMPAÑADA.

**ASH**.- SI... SI... CLARO.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS QUEDAN DORMIDOS, ABRAZADOS MUY JUNTOS... Y ALGUIEN LOS ESTÁ OBSERVANDO...

**JOY**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE)_ ¿CUANDO SERÁ EL DÍA EN QUE ELLOS SE DEN CUENTA QUE SE AMAN DE VERDAD?

**MISTY**.- _(DESPIERTA AL ESCUCHAR A JOY)_ ¿EH, QUE PASA?

**JOY**.- NADA, ES QUE VOS Y TU NOVIO SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ AÚN NO ES MI NOVIO, PERO LO QUIERO MUCHO DE TODAS FORMAS.

**ASH**.- _(DESPERTANDO)_ ¿QUE PASA ACÁ?

**MISTY**.- NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS, PERO... GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME ASH, ESTO NO LO OLVIDARÉ. AHORA ME VOY A DORMIR A MI HABITACIÓN.

**ASH**.- NO, DE NADA... GRACIAS POR ACLARARME LAS COSAS MISTY.

**MISTY**.- HASTA MAÑANA. _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- HASTA MAÑANA MISTY.

**JOY**.- ¿TENGO O NO TENGO RAZÓN?

**ASH**.- _(GUIÑÁNDOLE UN OJO)_ SI, PERO NO SE LO DIGA A MÁS NADIE, HASTA MAÑANA _(Y SE VA TAMBIEN) _

**JOY**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ ¿CUANDO SERÁ EL DÍA EN QUE ELLOS SE DEN CUENTA QUE SE AMAN DE VERDAD?

DOS DÍAS MAS TARDE, UN PERSONAJE CONOCIDO LLEGA AL CENTRO POKÉMON, PARA EL DISGUSTO DE ASH...

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡GARY! ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO ACÁ?

**GARY**.- ¡LO MISMO QUE VOS, TONTISIMO! ME QUEDÉ VARADO POR LA EPIDEMIA DE TIS.

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO ESTÁS ALOJADO EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON?

**GARY**.- ¡CLARO QUE NO! ALGUIEN DE MI ESTIRPE NO PUEDE QUEDARSE EN ESTE LUGAR POR TANTO TIEMPO, ESTOY EN EL HOTEL "JACARANDÁ", EL MÁS LUJOSO DE LA CIUDAD. Y SÓLO VINE AL CENTRO POKÉMON A AVERIGUAR COMO SIGUEN MIS POKÉMONS QUE DEJÉ INTERNADOS.

**ASH**.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ ¿ACASO TUS POKÉMONS ENFERMARON?

**GARY**.- LAMENTABLEMENTE SI, ESPERO QUE POR TU BIEN NO LE HAYA PASADO NADA A LOS TUYOS.

**ASH**.- AFORTUNADAMENTE SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN.

**GARY**.- ¡ME ALEGRO! SERÍA TERRIBLE PARA UN PERDEDOR COMO VOS QUE TUS POKÉMONS SE DEBILITEN MÁS DE LO QUE YA SON.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¿ME ESTÁS PROVOCANDO?

**GARY**.- DEJEMOS LOS ENFRENTAMIENTOS PARA OTRA OCASÍÓN, NO ME SIENTO DE ÁNIMOS CON LO QUE LE OCURRE A MIS POKÉMONS.

**JOY**.- _(LLEGANDO A LA RECEPCIÓN)_ GRACIAS POR ESPERARME GARY. YA PODÉS PASAR A VER A TUS POKÉMONS.

**GARY**.- ¡BIEN!

**VOZ**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡PERO SI ES MI AMIGO GARY!

**GARY**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EH? PERO SI ES... ¡DAN, MI AMIGAZO!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) _¡¡¡SU AMIGO!!!

**DAN**.- ¿CÓMO HAS ESTADO GARY? NO SABÍA QUE ESTABAS EN ESTA URBE.

**GARY**.- ESTOY BIEN, Y LLEGUÉ HACE VARIOS DÍAS.

**DAN**.- ¿ACASO ESTÁS HOSPEDADO AQUÍ?

**GARY**.- ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿ACASO ME CREÉS TAN BAJO COMO PARA QUEDARME TANTO TIEMPO EN UN LUGAR DE ÍNFIMA CATEGORÍA?

**DAN**.- ¡NI ME LO RECORDÉS! DE SÓLO VER DE LO QUE ESTÁ UNO RODEADO –MIENTRAS MIRA DE COSTADO A ASH, EL CUAL LE PONE SU MEJOR CARA DE ODIO.

**GARY**.- _(MIRANDO A ASH)_ ME DOY CUENTA... PERO QUE TE PARECE AMIGO MIO SI TE VENÍS A COMPARTIR MI HABITACIÓN... QUEDA UNA CAMA LIBRE.

**DAN**.- ¿EN VERDAD ME LO DECÍS? SERÍA TODO UN HONOR.

**GARY**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO! NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS PERMANEZCA EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE. PERO AHORA ACOMPAÑAME A VER A MIS POKÉMONS Y LUEGO VENÍS CONMIGO.

**DAN**.- ¡ME PARECE ESTUPENDO, VAMOS! _(Y SE RETIRAN)_

**ASH**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ YA ME PARECÍA QUE ME RECORDABA A ALGUIEN ESE DAN.

**MISTY**.- _(LLEGANDO AL LUGAR)_ ¿QUÉ PASA ASH, DECÍAS ALGO?

**ASH**.- VERÁS, ACABA DE LLEGAR GARY AL CENTRO POKÉMON...

**MISTY**.- ¿Y CON ESO QUE?

**ASH**.- NO LO VAS A CREER PERO RESULTÓ SER AMIGO DEL TAL DAN.

**MISTY**.- YA ME DOY CUENTA, SE JUNTARON TODOS LOS DE LA MISMA NARURALEZA.

**ASH**.- Y ADEMÁS GARY ESTA AQUÍ EN EL PUEBLO ATRAPADO POR LA EPIDEMIA DE TIS.

**MISTY**.- ENTONCES YA NO TENÉS QUE PREOCUPARTE POR GANARLE YA QUE LOS DOS SE ENCUENTRAN EN LA MISMA SITUACIÓN.

**ASH**.- ¿PERO QUE DECÍS MISTY? ¡ES LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA!

**MISTY**.- ¿NO ESTARÁS PENSANDO EN NINGUNA LOCURA, VERDAD ASH?

**ASH**.- NO, SÓLO PENSÉ EN QUE PODEMOS LARGARNOS DE ESTA CIUDAD ANTES DE QUE GARY SE VAYA, ASÍ LE GANARE EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO.

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿¿¿¡¡¡ESTÁS LOCO ASH!!!??? SABÉS QUE LAS ENTRADAS Y SALIDAS DE LA CIUDAD ESTÁN PERFECTAMENTE VIGILADAS Y NO PUEDE ENTRAR NI SALIR PERSONA ALGUNA CON POKÉMONS.

**ASH**.- ¡LO SE! PERO PODRÍAS AYUDARME A...

**MISTY**.- ¡DE NINGUN MODO! ESO ES UNA LOCURA, NO SÓLO TE PONDRÁS EN RIESGO DE QUE TE ARRESTEN SINO QUE TAMBIEN PONDRÁS EN RIESGO LA SALUD Y LA INTEGRIDAD DE TUS POKÉMONS.

**ASH**.- PERO NO PASARÁ NADA MISTY...

**MISTY**.- ¡NO IMPORTA ASH! _(AGRARRANDOLO DE LAS SOLAPAS)_ ¡¡¡TENÉS QUE PROMETERME, NO MEJOR JURAME QUE NO HARÁS NINGUNA LOCURA!!!

**ASH**.- PERO MISTY...

**MISTY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE COMPLETAMENTE ENFURECIDA)_ ¡¡¡JURÁMELO!!!

**ASH**.- _(CON LOS DEDOS CRUZADOS DETRÁS DE LA ESPALDA)_ ¡TE LO JURO MISTY! NO HARÉ NADA DE ESO, NI ME IRÉ DE LA CIUDAD... CON VOS.

**MISTY**.- _(CONFORME MIENTRAS LO SUELTA)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN ASH!, VEO QUE MADURASTES. ASÍ QUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE VINIERAS CONMIGO ESTA NOCHE.

**ASH**.- ¿ADONDE?

**MISTY**.- A CENAR, COMO LA CENA DEL OTRO DÍA FUE UNA PORQUERÍA ME QUEDÉ CON GANAS DE VOLVER A ESE RESTAURANTE.... Y ME GUSTARÍA IR CON VOS... A SOLAS.

**AS**.- ¿Y BROCK?

**MISTY**.- _(ALTERADA)_ ¡DIJE "A SOLAS"!

**ASH**.- BIEN, IRÉ MISTY, ¿A QUE HORAS PASO POR TU HABITACIÓN?

**MISTY**.- PUES... ¿A LAS OCHO?

**ASH**.- ¡PERFECTO! SERÁ A ESA HORA.

Y A LA NOCHE EN EL RESTAURANTE...

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS COME)_ SABÉS QUE ASH, ME SIENTO MUCHO MÁS CÓMODA CUANDO ESTOY EN COMPAÑÍA TUYA, ES COMO SI NOS CONOCIÉRAMOS DE TODA LA VIDA.

**ASH**.- _(HABLANDO CON LA BOCA LLENA)_ CIEGTO MIGTYG, EG FABUGOSO COMEG COG VOG ¡GLUP! ME SIENTO MEJOR.

**MISTY**.- ¡Y YO PUEDO ATRAGANTARME DE HELADO TODO LO QUE QUIERA!

**ASH**.- ¡ES VERDAD, CAMARERO! MÁS HELADO PARA LA SEÑORITA.

**JAMES**.- _(VESTIDO CON ROPA DEL RESTAURANTE)_ ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMÉS ASÍ!

**MISTY**.- ESTA VEZ QUE SEA DE SAMBAYON.

**JAMES**.- ¿TE LO TRAIGO EN BANDEJA O SE LO VUELCO EN LA CABEZA A ASH?

**MISTY**.- ¡CLARO QUE NO! A ESTE ME LO COMERÉ.

**ASH**.- Y YA QUE ESTÁS TRAEME OTRO PARA MÍ.

**JAMES**.- SUPONGO QUE VAN A DEJAR UNA BUENA PROPINA.

**MISTY**.- ¡SÓLO CUMPLÍ CON TU TRABAJO!

**JESSE**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE)_ ES VERDAD JAMES, YA TE DEMORASTES MUCHO EN ESTA MESA... _(MIENTRAS EMPUJA A JAMES)_  ¡ANDANDO, ANDANDO! A PROPÓSITO MISTY, ESTUVISTE GENIAL CON EL "HELADAZO" AL PRESUMIDO.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡OH! NO FUE NADA...

**VOZ**.- ¡A VER SI SE PONEN A TRABAJAR, VAGOS!

**JESSE**.- ¡ES EL DUEÑO! NOS VEMOS LUEGO... _(Y SE VA)_

**MISTY**.- BUENO ASH, QUE TE PARECE SI BRINDAMOS...

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO NO SE DEBE BRINDAR CON CHAMPAGNE?

**MISTY**.- DA IGUAL SI ES COCACOLA.

**ASH**.- _(ALZANDO SU COPA)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN MISTY, POR NUESTRA AMISTAD!

**MISTY**.- _(ALZANDO SU COPA)_ ¡POR NUESTRA AMISTAD!

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO MIENTRAS BEBE)_ LÁSTIMA QUE DEBA TRAICIONARTE ESTA NOCHE MISTY... ¡PERO DEBO HACERLO!

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO MIENTRAS BEBE)_ ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE QUERRÁ ESCAPARSE DE LA CIUDAD... TENDRÉ QUE VIGILARLO.

UN RATO MÁS TARDE, EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON, SE DESPIDEN PARA IR A DORMIR...

**ASH**.- ¡BUENAS NOCHES MISTY! QUE DESCANSES.

**MISTY**.- BUENAS NOCHES ASH, QUE TENGAS DULCES SUEÑOS. _(Y ENTRA A SU HABITACIÓN)_

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ NO DORMIRÉ MUCHO ESTA NOCHE...

Y AL LLEGAR A LA HABITACIÓN...

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ BIEN, SE DURMIERON... PONDRÉ EL RELOJ PARA QUE ME DESPIERTE A LAS... ¿CUATRO? MMMH CREO QUE A LAS CINCO SERÁ MEJOR...

**BROCK**.- _(DESPERTANDO)_ ¡HEY, ASH! ¿RECIÉN LLEGÁS?

**ASH**.- ¡PERDÓN POR DESPERTARTE!

**BROCK**.- _(ACOMODÁNDOSE EN LA CAMA)_ NO HAY CUIDADO... BUENAS NOCHES, QUE DESCANSÉS...

**ASH**.- HASTA MAÑANA... SI ES QUE ESTOY ACÁ... _(Y SE ACUESTA, DURMIÉNDOSE AL INSTANTE)_

AL PARECER ASH NO ESTÁ MUY CONFORME DE QUEDARSE EN CIUDAD DULCE Y ALGO ESTÁ PLANEANDO... ¿QUÉ HARÁ? NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO DE ESTA TRILOGÍA, POR QUE ESTE YA TERMINÓ. 

**¡FIN DEL EPISODIO!**

Y DE SEGURO SE IMAGINAN YA A QUIEN LE TOCARÁ PROBAR LAS EXPERIENCIAS DEL AMOR EN EL SIGUIENTE Y ÚLTIMO EPISODIO DE ESTA TRILOGÍA... J LA COSA ESTARÁ DE RISAS Y LLANTOS AL IGUAL QUE ESTE FIC... ;) ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!

YA SABEN LOS COMENTARIOS DEL FIC PUEDEN HACERLOS A julianmanes@hotmail.com O EN MI FORO: EL CUAL ESTÁ LINKEADO A LA PÁGINA DE PSYDUCK 054:   ESPERO PODER TERMINAR LA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE PRONTO, DESDE LUEGO NO ME OLVIDO DE LOS DIARIOS DE LOS PERSONAJES... Y TENGO VARIOS PROYECTOS MUY SORPRENDENTES... LO QUE NO TENGO ES TIEMPO... L PERO BUENO, ¡¡¡¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!!

"EL PRESUMIDO": EPISODIO DOS DE LA TRILOGÍA "ENAMORADOS" FEBRERO 2002. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. Y DE LAS EMPRESAS SUBSIDIARIAS DE ELLA.

REEDICIÓN: JUNIO 2003.


	3. Las Hermanitas

¡¡¡HOLA!!! BUENO, AQUÍ SE INICIA EL ÚLTIMO EPISODIO DE LA TRILOGÍA "ENAMORADOS" COMO RECORDARÁN ASH, MISTY Y BROCK SE ENCUENTRAN EN CIUDAD DULCE DEBIDO A QUE SE DECLARÓ UNA EPIDEMIA DE TIS, ENFERMEDAD QUE ATACA A LOS POKÉMONS DEBILITÁNDOLOS. HACE VARIOS DÍAS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN ALLÍ SIN PODER IRSE DEBIDO A LOS FUERTES CONTROLES POLICIALES QUE RESTRINGEN LA CIRCULACIÓN DE PERSONAS CON POKÉMONS. COMO ES DE SUPONERSE, ASH NO ESTÁ MUY CONFORME CON LA SITUACIÓN, PERO SE LAS AGUANTA, O AL MENOS ESO PARECÍA... CON LA SORPRESIVA LLEGADA DE GARY AL CENTRO POKÉMON, ASH CREYÓ VER LA MANERA DE ADELANTARSE AL MENOS UNA VEZ A SU ETERNO RIVAL... FUE ASÍ QUE COMENZÓ A TRAZAR UN MISTERIOSO PLÁN, SITUACIÓN QUE HEMOS VISTO CASI AL FINAL DEL EPISODIO ANTERIOR. EN FIN, ESTE FIC, A PESAR DEL MISTERIO QUE APARECE, CONTINUA LA LÍNEA DEL ANTERIOR, ES DECIR EL AMOR... Y, COMO ES DE SUPONER, EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD LE TOCA A ASH EXPERIMENTAR CON EL AMOR. ESTE FIC SE INICIA JUSTO EN EL INSTANTE EN QUE EL ANTERIOR EPISODIO TERMINA.

¡ME OLVIDABA! A ESTE FIC LÉANLO TRANQUILOS... ¡NO HACE FALTA DICCIONARIO J! PERO LES RECOMIENDO QUE REPASEN EL PRIMER EPISODIO SI ES QUE NO LO RECUERDAN PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER ALGUNAS COSAS QUE AQUÍ SE CUENTAN. PERO EN VEZ DE TANTA PALABRA... MEJOR VAMOS A LOS TITULOS...

**¡ENAMORADOS!**

**EPISODIO TRES:**

**"LAS HERMANITAS"**

**CAPÍTULO UNO:**

****

LUEGO DE LA CENA EN EL RESTAURANTE, ASH Y MISTY LLEGAN AL CENTRO POKÉMON Y SE DISPONEN A IRSE A DORMIR... ¡LES RECUERDO COMO FUE!

**ASH**.- ¡BUENAS NOCHES MISTY! QUE DESCANSÉS.

**MISTY**.- BUENAS NOCHES ASH, QUE TENGÁS DULCES SUEÑOS. _(Y ENTRA A SU HABITACIÓN)_

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ NO DORMIRÉ MUCHO ESTA NOCHE...

Y AL LLEGAR A LA HABITACIÓN...

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ BIEN, SE DURMIERON... PONDRÉ EL RELOJ PARA QUE ME DESPIERTE A LAS... ¿CUATRO? MMMH CREO QUE A LAS CINCO SERÁ MEJOR...

**BROCK**.- _(DESPERTANDO)_ ¡HEY, ASH! ¿RECIÉN LLEGÁS?

**ASH**.- ¡PERDÓN POR DESPERTARTE!

**BROCK**.- _(ACOMODÁNDOSE EN LA CAMA)_ NO HAY CUIDADO... BUENAS NOCHES, QUE DESCANSÉS...

**ASH**.- HASTA MAÑANA... SI ES QUE ESTOY ACÁ... _(Y SE ACUESTA, DURMIÉNDOSE AL INSTANTE)_

Y AL SONAR EL RELOJ A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA...

**ASH**.- _(APAGANDO EL RELOJ Y VIENDO LA HORA ENTREDORMIDO)_ LAS CINCO... ¿QUIÉN PUSO EL RELOJ PARA ESTAS HORAS TAN INHUMANAS? _(Y VUELVE A DORMIRSE)_

APROXIMADAMENTE DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE...

**ASH**.- _(DESPERTANDO REPENTINAMENTE)_ ¡¡¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO!!! TENGO QUE ESCAPARME ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN ME VEA...

LUEGO DE VESTIRSE APRESURADAMENTE, ASH TOMA A PIKACHU, EL CUAL ESTÁ DORMIDO AÚN, Y SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN. AL LLEGAR A LA RECEPCIÓN DEL CENTRO POKÉMON VE A JOY QUE ESTÁ RECIBIENDO A UN HOMBRE, APARENTA TENER LA MISMA EDAD DE JOYCE, TIENE PELO NEGRO LACIO Y CORTO PEINADO HACIA EL COSTADO, ES ALTO Y DELGADO, VISTE ROPA MUY SENCILLA Y LLEVA UNA MOCHILA NEGRA.

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO, AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE SE ESCONDE)_ ¡SERÁ POSIBLE! ¿TAN TEMPRANO SE LEVANTA DE DORMIR?

**JOY**.- _(HABLANDO CON EL TIPO EN LA RECEPCIÓN)_ ¡TIENE SUERTE! AYER QUEDÓ LIBRE UNA HABITACIÓN, ESPERE QUE IRÉ A BUSCAR LAS LLAVES. _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**TIPO**.- ¡NO HAY CUIDADO! ATIENDA ENFERMERA.

**ASH**.- _(VIENDO DE LEJOS)_ ¡PERFECTO, SE FUE! _(Y SALE DE SU ESCONDITE)_

**TIPO**.- _(VIENDO A ASH QUE SALE DEL ESCONDITE Y SE DIRIGE A LA PUERTA)_ ¡BUEN DÍA!

**ASH**.- _(INTRANQUILO)_ ¡BUEN DI... DÍA!

**TIPO**.- ¡QUE BUENO QUE TE LEVANTÁS TEMPRANO!

**ASH**.- ESTE... SALGO A HACER EJERCICIO... SI, ESO ES.

**TIPO**.- ¡ME PARECE BIEN!

**ASH**.- _(SALIENDO APRESURADAMENTE)_ ¡ADIOS, TENGO PRISA!

**TIPO**.- ¡QUE TE VAYA BIEN! QUE BUEN MUCHACHO...

**JOY**.- _(LLEGANDO)_ ¿ME DECÍA ALGO?

**TIPO**.- NO, NO ES NADA, SÓLO QUE SALIÓ UN MUCHACHO A HACER EJERCICIOS.

**JOY**.- ¿¡A ESTA HORA!? QUE RARO... NO SE DE NADIE QUE LO HAGA...

**TIPO**.- SI, SALIÓ CON SU MOCHILA, SU GORRA Y SU PIKACHU.

**JOY**.- POR LA DESCRIPCIÓN DEBE SER ASH... PERO ME PARECE EXTRAÑO QUE ESTE DESPIERTO TAN TEMPRANO.

**TIPO**.- VIÉNDOLA EN DETALLE USTED ME RECUERDA A ALGUIEN...

**JOY**.- ¡DEBE SER QUE LE RECUERDO A ALGUNA DE MIS PARIENTAS! TODAS TENEMOS UN AIRE FAMILIAR.

**TIPO**.- ¡ES POSIBLE! PERO BIEN, ¿CUÁL ES MI HABITACIÓN?

**JOY**.- LA NUMERO 15, AQUÍ ESTA SU LLAVE, ADEMÁS TIENE SUERTE YA QUE NO LA COMPARTIRÁ CON NADIE.

**TIPO**.- ¡LINDO NÚMERO! BUENO, GRACIAS... _(Y SE VA)_

**JOY**.- POR NADA, QUE LO PASE BIEN. ¿QUÉ EXTRAÑO? SIENTO COMO SI CONOCIERA A ESE HOMBRE... AUNQUE LO QUE ME PREOCUPA AHORA ES ASH, ¿QUE HABRÁ IDO A HACER?

Y MIENTRAS JOY SIGUE CAVILANDO CON SUS PREOCUPACIONES (NDA: ¡uf! ¿Aún me persigue Dan? ¬¬) ASH ESTÁ TRATANDO DE LLEGAR A ALGUN LADO...

**ASH**.- _(CAMINADO POR UNA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL)_ ¡MALDITO MAPA, CON RAZÓN SIEMPRE NOS PERDEMOS! ES DIFÍCIL DE LEER. DE SEGURO POR ACA DEBE IR UNO A CAÑA DORADA.

**CHICA**.- _(ACERCANDOSE A ASH)_ ¿BUSCABAS ALGO?

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¡AYYY!

**CHICA**.- ¡CALMA, CALMA! NO TE HARÉ NADA. ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE?

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO)_ NO... NO ES... NADA... SÓLO QUE...

**CHICA**.- ¡AH COMPRENDO! _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡TE ESTÁS ESCAPANDO DE LA CIUDAD!!!

**ASH**.- _(TAPÁNDOLE LA BOCA)_ ¡¡¡SHHHHH, CALLATE!!!

**CHICA**.- ¡LO SABÍA! NO TE PREOCUPÉS, NO SOS EL ÚNICO AL QUE AYUDO A ESCAPARSE DE LA CIUDAD.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE COSA!!!???

**CHICA**.- ¡ASÍ ES! AYUDÉ A MUCHAS PERSONAS A HUIR DE LA CUARENTENA. PERO... NO NOS PRESENTAMOS. ¡ME LLAMO BALBINA MULGO!

**ASH**.- _(DANDOLE LA MANO)_ ¡SOY ASH KETCHUM!

BALBINA RESULTA SER UNA CHICA MUY AGRADABLE, ES DE LA MISMA ESTATURA QUE ASH, TIENE PELO NEGRO, CORTO Y ENRULADO, SU PIEL ES BLANCA, SUS OJOS PEQUEÑOS Y SUS LABIOS DELGADOS. VISTE UN PANTALÓN CORTO COMO EL DE MISTY Y UNA REMERA ROJA.

**BALBINA**.- ¿ASI QUE TE QUERÉS IR DE ACA? DE SEGURO NO TE DEJAN IR POR LO DE LA CUARENTENA.

**ASH**.- SI, ES ESO, PERO ¿NO SOS MUY CHICA PARA METERTE EN LIOS?

**BALBINA**.- ¿¡CHICA!? ¡¡¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN TENGO 10 AÑOS!!!

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡MI EDAD! BUENO, CREO QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ...

**BALBINA**.- _(ALEJÁNDOSE)_ SÓLO POR ESO NO TE DIRÉ COMO ESCAPAR...

**ASH**.- _(TOMÁNDOLA DE LA MANO)_ ¡NO, ESPERÁ, AYUDAME!

**BALBINA**.- _(SONROJÁNDOSE)_ ASH...

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO Y SOLTÁNDOLE LA MANO)_ ¡NO, NO FUE NADA, LO SIENTO!

**BALBINA**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, TE DIGO! PERO NO PODRÉ ACOMPAÑARTE ASI QUE PRESTÁ ATENCIÓN A MIS INDICACIONES.

**ASH**.- ¡ASI SERÁ!

**BALBINA**.- PARA EMPEZAR, SEGUÍ POR ESTA AVENIDA TRES CUADRAS, LUEGO DOBLÁ A LA DERECHA Y DESPUÉS A LA IZQUIERDA, DE ESA FORMA LOGRARÁS DESPISTAR A LA POLICÍA QUE TE PERSIGA...

**ASH**.- ¡AJA!

**BALBINA**.- AL LLEGAR AL CENTRO DE BELLEZA POKÉMON, GIRÁ HACIA LA DERECHA, DE AHÍ CAMINA CIEN METROS HASTA LA PLAZOLETA, CRUZA EN DIAGONAL LA PLAZOLETA HASTA VER EL ALMACEN DE RAMOS GENERALES, DE ALLÍ ANDÁ A... BLA BLA BLA...

**ASH**.- _(SIN ENTENDER)_ ¡AJA, AJA, AJA...!

**BALBINA**.- ...EN ESTE PUNTO HABRÁS LLEGADO AL CALLEJÓN DEL PARAÍSO. SEGUÍ DERECHO POR ÉL, TE LLEVARÁ AL BOSQUE. CUANDO VEAS UN ROBLE, DOBLÁS A LA DERECHA Y VERÁS EL CAMINO HACIA EL ANTIGUO PUENTE SOBRE EL RÍO DULCE, DE SEGURO ESTÁ SIN VIGILAR, LO CRUZÁS Y METROS MÁS ALLÁ SALE LA RUTA A CAÑA DORADA, ¿ENTENDISTES?

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR Y SIN RECORDAR)_ ESTE... ¡SI POR SUPUESTO! MUCHAS GRACIAS BALBINA.

**BALBINA**.- NO, DE NADA... ¡CHAUCITOS! _(Y SE VA CORRIENDO)_

**ASH**.- ¡ESPERÁ! YA SE FUE... ¿CÓMO ME DIJO...? NO IMPORTA, YA VERÉ.

LUEGO DE CAMINAR UN RATO, Y DE SEGUIR LAS INDICACIONES CASI A LOS TROPEZONES...

**ASH**.- _(HABLANDO SOLO)_ ¡¡¡YA ME PERDÍ!!! ¿EN DONDE ESTARÁ ESE CENTRO DE BELLEZA?

**VOZ**.- ¿PARA QUE QUERÉS UN CENTRO DE BELLEZA A ESTA HORA?

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY, LA POLICÍA!!!

**VOZ**.- ¿QUE POLICÍA?

QUIEN LE HABLA, RESULTA SER OTRA CHICA, ESTA ES UN POCO MÁS CHICA DE ESTATURA QUE ASH PERO PARECIDA A BALBINA, ES DECIR, PELO NEGRO CORTO Y ENRULADO PERO UN POCO MÁS LARGO QUE BALBINA. SU PIEL ES IGUAL DE BLANCA Y SUS OJOS SON GRANDES, NO ES DELGADA PERO TAMPOCO GORDA. TIENE PUESTA UNA POLLERA CORTA DE COLOR ROJO Y UNA REMERA BLANCA.

**ASH**.- ¡ME ASUSTASTES! ¿QUIÉN SOS?

**CHICA**.- ME LLAMO TERESITA, ¿Y VOS?

**ASH**.- ¡ASH, ASH KETCHUM!

**TERESITA**.- ¡MUCHO GUSTO ASH! PERO, ¿POR QUÉ BUSCÁS UN CENTRO DE BELLEZA POKÉMON A ESTA HORA?

**ASH**.- _(DUDANDO)_ ES QUE... ¡MI PIKACHU NECESITA TRATAMIENTO DE BELLEZA!

**TERESITA**.- _(VIENDO A PIKACHU DORMIDO)_ ¿PERO SI AÚN NO SE DESPIERTA?

**ASH**.- ¡SI!, ES QUE...

**TERESITA**.- SI EN VERDAD ESTÁS ANSIOSO POR ATENDER A TU PIKACHU, TE DIGO QUE ESE CENTRO DE BELLEZA QUE ESTÁ DETRÁS TUYO ABRE EN TRES HORAS...

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¿¿¡¡¡DETRÁS MÍO???!!!

**TERESITA**.- ¡VEO QUE SOS UN DISTRAÍDO! EN FIN, NOS VEREMOS ASH... _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- ¡VAYA! PERO... ¿Y AHORA HACIA DONDE QUEDA ESE CALLEJÓN PARAÍSO?

Y LUEGO DE OTRO RATO DE CAMINATA INÚTIL...

**ASH**.- ¡DESPERTASTES PIKACHU!

**PIKACHU**.- ¿PIKA PIKAPI? (¿adonde vamos Ash?)

**ASH**.- ¡A CAÑA DORADA! ¿DÓNDE MÁS?

**PIKACHU**.- ¿PIKACHUPI? (¿Misty?)

**ASH**.- ¡NOS ENCOTRAREMOS ALLÁ! ESPERO... PERO... AHORA ESTOY BUSCANDO EL CALLEJÓN DEL PARAÍSO... ¡¡¡Y NO LOGRO ENCONTRARLO!!!

**VOZ**.- ¿Y POR QUE NO MIRÁS LOS CARTELES?

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYYY!!!

**VOZ**.- ¿PERO QUE TE PASA MUCHACHO?

**ASH**.- NO, NADA...

**VOZ**.- SI MIRARAS HACIA ARRIBA VERÍAS LOS CARTELES.

ASH ALZA LA VISTA ENCONTRÁNDOSE CON UN ENORME CARTEL QUE DICE: "CALLEJÓN DEL PARAÍSO 100 METROS à" 

**ASH**.- ESTO ES UN DESASTRE... NO PUEDO LLEGAR A NINGUN LADO SOLO.

**VOZ**.- AL MENOS DEBERÍAMOS PRESENTARNOS.

**ASH**.- ES VERDAD, PERDÓN.

AL VER QUIEN LE ESTABA HABLANDO, ASH SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA CHICA MAYOR QUE ÉL, ES MÁS ALTA QUE BALBINA Y MUY PARECIDA A ELLA. SU PELO ES LARGO, NEGRO Y ONDULADO, SU PIEL BLANCA Y SUS OJOS GRANDES CON UNA MIRADA SERIA. SU BOCA ES CHICA Y SUS LABIOS GRUESOS. NO ES FLACA, SINO ALGO "RELLENITA". TIENE UN PANTALÓN DE JEAN NEGRO Y REMERA CELESTE.

**CHICA**.- _(ENÉRGICA)_ ¡NO TE QUEDÉS AHÍ PARADO MIRANDOME! ¿QUIÉN SOS?

**ASH**.- BUENO, ESTE... SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA.

**CHICA**.- SOY ISABEL MULGO, VIVO ACA EN CIUDAD DULCE.

**ASH**.- ¿¡MULGO, DIJISTES MULGO!?

**ISABEL**.- ¿QUÉ TIENE DE EXTRAORDINARIO MI APELLIDO? AL TUYO TE LO DIERON EN UNA FÁBRICA DE CONDIMENTOS Y NO HAGO ESCANDALO.

**ASH**.- _(ASOMBRADO)_ ¡NO, ES QUE...!

**ISABEL**.- ¿Y PARA QUE QUERÉS IR AL CALLEJÓN DEL PARAÍSO?

**ASH**.- ES QUE... YO...

**ISABEL**.- _(DESCONFIADA)_ ¿NO ESTARÁS POR ESCAPAR DE LA CIUDAD?

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO)_ NO, NO, ES QUE YO... DEBO...

**ISABEL**.- ¡SI ESTÁS PENSANDO EN ESCAPAR, TE ADVIERTO QUE TE SERÁ IMPOSIBLE!

**ASH**.- NO ES ESO... SÓLO SALÍ A CAMINAR Y ME... ME DIJERON QUE POR AHÍ... ESTE... ¡HABÍA UNA HAMBURGESERÍA ESTUPENDA!

**ISABEL**.- ¡JE! YA ME PARECÍA, SÓLO A UN TORPE SE LE PUEDE OCURRIR COMER HAMBURGUESAS A LAS 8:18 CON 23 SEGUNDOS DE LA MAÑANA. Y TE DIJERON MAL, LA HAMBURGUESERÍA QUEDA EN EL CALLEJÓN DEL RIZO, DE SEGURO ENTENDISTES MAL. ADIOS NENE, ¡COMÉ HASTA ATORARTE! _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- _(DANDO UN SUSPIRO)_ ¡UF! MENOS MAL, SE FUE. SIGAMOS PIKACHU.

A LOS POCOS MINUTOS DE CAMINATA, LLEGAN A UN GRAN ROBLE, EN DONDE VEN QUE EL CAMINO SE BIFURCA. COSA QUE PUSO A ASH FRENTE A OTRA CONTRARIEDAD...

**ASH**.- ¿Y AHORA HACIA DONDE VAMOS PIKACHU? ¿BALBINA DIJO DERECHA O IZQUIERDA? ¡MA SI! IREMOS POR LA IZQUIERDA... _(Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR)_

Y SIGUIÓ POR LA IZQUIERDA... SI LE HUBIESE HECHO CASO AL CONSEJO DE ISABEL HABRÍA VISTO ARRIBA DEL ROBLE UN PEQUEÑO LETRERO QUE INDICA: "RUTA A CAÑA DORADA à" SEÑALANDO... A LA DERECHA. ¬¬

¿QUÉ ENCONTRARÁ ASH POR EL CAMINO QUE ELIGIÓ? ¿CUÁL ES EL VÍNCULO QUE UNE A BALBINA CON ISABEL? ¿QUÉ HABRÁ PASADO CON MISTY Y BROCK EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON? ¿QUIEN ES EL TIPO QUE LLEGÓ AL CENTRO POKÉMON? ¿POR QUÉ EL ROBLE SE LLAMA ROBLE Y NO JUAN PEREZ? J

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"LAS HERMANITAS"**

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

****

LUEGO DE QUE ASH ESCAPARA DEL CENTRO POKÉMON DE CIUDAD DULCE, MISTY Y BROCK SE ENCONTRARON CON UNA DESAGRADABLE SORPRESA AL DESPERTAR... ASH NO SÓLO SE HABÍA IDO, SINO QUE TAMBIEN SE LLEVÓ A SUS POKÉMONS, ALGO QUE ESTÁ ABSOLUTAMENTE PROHIBIDO DEBIDO A LA CUARENTENA REINANTE EN LA CIUDAD. PERO VEAMOS CUALES SON LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS QUE HAN QUEDADO Y SE ENCUENTRAN EN ESTOS MOMENTOS REUNIDOS EN LA RECEPCIÓN DEL SUSODICHO CENTRO...

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!!!

**BROCK**.- CALMATE MISTY, POSIBLEMENTE REGRESE EN UN RATO, ACORDATE QUE JAMÁS PUDO GUIARSE SIN NUESTRA AYUDA.

**MISTY**.- ENTONCES SI ME PREOCUPO... _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡DE SEGURO ESTÁ PERDIDO EN UN BOSQUE LLENO DE POKÉMONS SALVAJES!!!

**JOYCE**.- _(LLEGANDO AL LUGAR)_ ¿QUÉ OCURRE CHICOS?

**BROCK**.- OCURRE QUE ASH...

**MISTY**.- _(TAPÁNDOLE LA BOCA A BROCK)_ ASH, ESTE... SALIÓ A HACER EJERCICIOS Y NO HA VUELTO A DESAYUNAR.

**JOYCE**.- PUES, ASI ES. MI ABUELA ME DIJO QUE UN TIPO QUE LLEGÓ ESTA MAÑANA LO VIO SALIR Y ÉL DIJO QUE SE IBA A EJERCITAR, ME PARECIÓ RARO POR QUE SIEMPRE ES EL ÚLTIMO EN IR A DESAYUNAR... Y NO PRECISAMENTE POR HACER EJERCICIOS.

**JOY**.- _(LLEGANDO AL LUGAR)_ ¿HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA?

**JOYCE**.- NO ES NADA ABUELA, SOLO QUE ASH SE FUE A HACER EJERCICIOS SIN AVISAR.

**JOY**.- MMMH, SI, ESO FUE LO QUE ME DIJO QUIEN LO VIO. SI NO REGRESA AL MEDIODÍA AVÍSENME, YA QUE DE SEGURO ESCAPÓ DE LA CIUDAD. _(Y SE VA)_

**JOYCE**.- SI, CLARO ABUELA.

**MISTY**.- _(SUPLICANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO, POR FAVOR!!! NO LE DIGÁS NADA.

**JOYCE**.- PERO... ¿Y SI NO VIENE?

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡IREMOS A BUSCARLO Y LO TRAEREMOS!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡BIEN DICHO BROCK! VAMOS, NO PERDAMOS MÁS TIEMPO. _(Y SALE LLEVANDO A BROCK A LA RASTRA)_

**BROCK**.- ¡PUEDO CAMINAR SOLO MISTY!

Y MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL CAMINO...

**ASH**.- BUENO, SI, ESTOY EN UN BOSQUE... HAY UN RÍO... ¡¡¡PERO NO VEO NINGUN PUENTE!!!

**PIKACHU**.- ¡PIKA PIKAPI!... (¡mirá Ash!…)

**ASH**.- _(ENTUSIASMADO)_ SI, ¡ES UN PUENTE! VAMOS... _(Y SALE CORRIENDO)_

PERO UNOS METROS ANTES DE LLEGAR A ÉL...

**ASH**.- ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ESTÁ LLENO DE POLICÍAS...

**VOZ**.- ¡TE LO DIJE! PERO TENÍAS QUE VENIR IGUAL POR ESTA RUTA.

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYYYYY!!!

**BALBINA**.- _(CON SARCASMO DESDE ARRIBA DE UN ÁRBOL)_ ¿PODÉS GRITAR MÁS FUERTE QUE LA OFICIAL JENNY DE CIUDAD VERDE NO TE ESCUCHÓ?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡ME ASUSTASTES! NO CREÍ QUE ANDUVIERAS POR ACA.

**BALBINA**.- _(BAJANDO DEL ÁRBOL)_ LO MISMO DIGO, PERO... ¿ACASO DOBLASTE A LA IZQUIERDA EN EL ROBLE?

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ESTE... SI, ASI FUE.

**BALBINA**.- ¡CON RAZÓN ESTÁS ACÁ! ESTE ES EL PUENTE DE LA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL... EL ANTIGUO QUEDA COMO A UN KILÓMETRO DE ESTE YENDO RÍO ABAJO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡EL PUENTE PRINCIPAL!!! AHORA TENDRÉ QUE CAMINAR DE REGRESO...

**BALBINA**.- ASI ES, Y SI NO TE APURÁS TE VAN A VER LOS POLIS... CHAU, NOS VEMOS _(Y SE VA CORRIENDO)_

**ASH**.- ¡OTRA VEZ A CAMINAR! _(Y EMPIEZA A CAMINAR)_

Y AL LLEGAR AL ROBLE...

**ASH**.- AQUÍ ESTA EL ROBLE... PERO ¿DEBO DOBLAR A LA DERECHA O SEGUIR DERECHO?

**VOZ**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡SEGUÍ DERECHO IDIOTA!!!

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! ¡ME ASUSTASTES BALBINA!

**BALBINA**.- _(SALIENDO DENTRE UNOS ARBUSTOS)_ MENOS MAL QUE ME VINE PRIMERO CORRIENDO HASTA ACA, SINO DE SEGURO VOLVÍAS A CIUDAD DULCE.

**ASH**.- PERO... ¿POR QUÉ VINISTES?

**BALBINA**.- POR QUE ME DI CUENTA DE QUE SOS UN PERFECTO IDIOTA QUE SE PIERDE DE NADA. Y ADEMÁS ESTOY SIN MÁS COSAS QUE HACER.

**ASH**.- ¡AYYY!

**BALBINA**.- PERO APURATE POR QUE SE TE HACE TARDE, EN UNOS MOMENTOS LLEGARÁ LA POLICÍA A ESTE PUENTE.

**ASH**.- ¡NO QUE NUNCA VENÍAN POR ACA!

**BALBINA**.- A LA HORA EN QUE NOS VIMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ NO ANDAN PERO AHORA SI, ASÍ QUE APURATE.

**ASH**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ADIOS! _(Y SE VA CORRIENDO)_

**BALBINA**.- _(PENSANDO)_ DE SEGURO LO VOLVERÉ A VER.

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS VEMOS A ASH CORRIENDO HACIA EL PUENTE, QUE YA SE LLEGA A DIVISAR, DEBAJO DEL CUAL CORRE EL RÍO DULCE, QUE POR EL RUIDO QUE SE OYE VIENE CON GRAN VELOCIDAD Y UN CAUDAL IMPRESIONANTE

**ASH**.- ¡PERFECTO! Y SIN POLICÍAS... ¡¡¡LO LOGRÉ!!!

**PIKACHU**.- ¿PIKA PIKA, PIKAPI? (¿estás seguro, Ash?)

**ASH**.- ¡CLARO QUE SI! DE ESTA FORMA ME ADELANTARÉ AL PRESUMIDO DE GARY. YA SE OYE EL RÍO... DEBE ESTAR CRECIDO POR COMO SE OYE. ¡¡¡ALLÁ ESTÁ EL PUENTE!!! UNOS METROS MÁS Y LO LOGRAREMOS PIKACHU.

DE REPENTE SE OYEN UNOS GRITOS, AL PARECER ALGUIEN CAYÓ AL RÍO Y ESTÁ PIDIENDO AYUDA...

**VOZ**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AUXILIO... AYÚDENME!!!

**ASH**.- ¡ES UNA CHICA! POR LA VOZ ME PARECE QUE ES... ¡¡¡BALBINA!!! ¡VAMOS A AYUDARLA PIKACHU!

**PIKACHU**.- ¡PIKA! (¡vamos!)

AL LLEGAR AL RÍO SE VE A UNA CHICA QUE ESTA SIENDO ARRASTRADA POR EL AGUA, LA CORRIENTE LE IMPIDE A ASH INGRESAR, PERO RÁPIDAMENTE TOMA UNA DECISIÓN...

**ASH**.- _(SACANDO UNA POKEBOLA)_ ¡TOTODILE, SALVA A ESA CHICA!

EL PEQUEÑO LAGARTO CELESTE LOGRA ATRAPAR LA ROPA DE LA CHICA CON SUS MANDIBULAS... PERO LA CORRENTADA ES MUY FUERTE Y NO LOGRA LLEGAR A LA ORILLA, SIN PERDER TIEMPO, ASH LIBERA A BULBASAUR Y A  CHICORITA, QUIENES DESDE TIERRA Y CON SUS LÁTIGOS CEPA LOGRAN ALCANZARLA. CON LA AYUDA DE ASH, QUIEN TOMA A BULBASAUR Y A CHICORITA CON SUS BRAZOS PARA IMPEDIR QUE TAMBIEN SEAN ARRASTRADOS, LOGRAN SACA A LA CHICA DEL AGUA, LA CUAL YA SE ENCUENTRA INCONSCIENTE... EN REALIDAD NO ES BALBINA LA CHICA RESCATADA, PERO SE PARECE BASTANTE, SU PELO TAMBIEN ES NEGRO Y ENRULADO SOLO QUE LO TIENE RECORTADO COMO JAMES, SU PIEL ES BLANCA, SUS OJOS SON GRANDES Y SUS LABIOS MUY DELGADOS... LA ROPA MOJADA HACE QUE LA FIGURA DE LA CHICA SE NOTE MÁS, ES BASTANTE AGRACIADA Y SUS MEDIDAS SON BIEN PROPORCIONADAS, SU ESTATURA ES COMO LA DE MISTY Y ESTA VESTIDA CON UN PANTALÓN DE JEAN AZUL Y REMERA ROSA. COMO DIJE, LA ROPA MOJADA HIZO QUE LA FIGURA DE LA CHICA SE DESTAQUE MÁS... LO QUE HIZO QUE ASH, INVOLUNTARIAMENTE, HICIESE UN COMENTARIO DEL CUAL SE ARREPINTIÓ NI BIEN TERMINÓ DE DECIRLO...

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ES... LINDA. ¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!... PUEDE OIRME...

**PIKACHU**.- ¿PIKAPIKA PIKAPI? (¿decías algo Ash?)

**ASH**.- NO, NADA, SOLO QUE...

**PIKACHU**.- ¿PIKACHU? (¿te gusta?)

**ASH**.- ¡NO! SÓLO ME SORPRENDIÓ... YA ESTÁ DESPERTANDO.

**CHICA**.- ¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿DÓNDE ESTOY?

**ASH**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, YA ESTÁS BIEN. POR LO VISTO TE CAÍSTES AL RÍO, PERO YO TE AYUDÉ. SOY ASH KETCHUM, ¿Y VOS?

**CHICA**.- SOY SERAFINA MULGO, PERO ME DICEN FINA. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ASH!

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ NO, NO FUE NADA...

**FINA**.- NUNCA TE VI EN LA CIUDAD, ¿ACASO ESTÁS DE VIAJE?

**ASH**.- BUENO, NO EXACTAMENTE... EN REALIDAD ME HABÍA QUEDADO POR LO DE LA EPIDEMIA, PERO ME ESTABA ESCAPANDO CUANDO TE VI EN EL RÍO Y...

**FINA**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR RESCATARME!!! SOY MUY BUENO Y MUY LINDO.

**ASH**.- _(ROJO POR COMPLETO)_ DE... DE NADA.

**FINA**.- _(SIN SOLTARLO)_ ¿Y A DONDE IBAS?

**ASH**.- PUES... A CAÑA DORADA.

**FINA**.- ¡VAYA! TE ESTÁS ESCAPANDO.

**ASH**.- PUES.. ¡SI! OCURRE QUE MI RIVAL TAMBIEN SE QUEDÓ AQUÍ EN CIUDAD DULCE Y PARA GANARLE DECIDÍ IRME DE LA CIUDAD ANTES QUE ÉL.

**FINA**.- YA VEO... _(ESTORNUDA)_ ¡¡¡ATCHIS!!! ME ESTOY RESFRIANDO...

**ASH**.- _(SACÁNDOSE LA CAMPERA)_ CUBRITE CON ESTO. PERO... ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE PASÓ?

**FINA**.- ESTABA PESCANDO EN EL RÍO CUANDO DE REPENTE SE ME CAYÓ UNA DE LAS LÍNEAS AL AGUA, CUANDO LA QUISE LEVANTAR, ME TROPECÉ Y CAÍ AL AGUA.

**ASH**.- YA VEO, ¿Y NO TENÍAS NINGUN POKÉMON QUE TE PUDIERA AYUDAR?

**FINA**.- _(ACONGOJADA)_ NO TENGO NINGUNO, MIS HERMANAS NO ME DEJAN.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿CÓMO QUE NO TE DEJAN?

**FINA**.- ASI ES, NO PUEDO TENER NINGUNO POR QUE ELLAS SE LOS QUEDAN A TODOS, UNA VEZ ATRAPÉ UN SCYTER PERO MI HERMANA ISABEL SE LO QUEDÓ POR QUE DIJO QUE ERA PELIGROSO PARA MÍ...

**ASH**.- _(PENSATIVO)_ ¿ISABEL, DE DONDE ME SUENA ESE NOMBRE?

**FINA**.- LUEGO CAPTURÉ UN BELLSPROUT PERO SE LO QUEDÓ MI HERMANA TERESITA POR QUE ERA MUY CHICO PARA MÍ SEGÚN ME DIJO. Y AL TAURUS QUE CONSEGUÍ CAPTURAR LA SEMANA PASADA SE LO QUEDÓ MI HERMANA BALBINA POR QUE ME DIJO QUE ELLA NO TENÍA NINGÚN TAURUS.

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO CONOCÉS A BALBINA?

**FINA**.- ES MI HERMANA, TE LO ACABO DE DECIR.

**ASH**.- CIERTO... ¡JEJE! PERO SI TE QUEDÁS ACA TODA MOJADA TE VAS A ENFERMAR... TE ACOMPAÑO A LA CIUDAD.

**FINA**.- ESTÁ BIEN, NO TE PREOCUPÉS, TENÉS QUE IR A CIUDAD CAÑA DORADA.

**ASH**.- ESO YA NO IMPORTA... ¡VAMOS! TE LLEVO.

**FINA**.- ESTÁ BIEN, PUEDO CAMINAR _(Y SE LEVANTA)_ VES... ¡AYYYY! _(Y SE CAE DE NUEVO)_

**ASH**.- _(CARGÁNDOLA EN SU ESPALDA)_ NO TE PREOCUPÉS, TE LLEVO UN RATO.

**FINA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ GRACIAS... ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE UN CHICO SE PREOCUPA POR MÍ.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ QUE RARO, SI SOS MUY LIN... ¡AY! NO DIJE NADA...

**FINA**.- ESTÁ BIEN... _(PENSANDO)_ ES UN CHICO MUY LINDO... ¿TENDRÁ NOVIA? ¡NO CREO! SI LA TUVIERA HUBIESE VENIDO CON ELLA.

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡OTRA VEZ A CARGAR CHICAS EN LA ESPALDA! YA ME PASÓ CON MISTY EL OTRO DÍA... PERO, NO SE... ME PARECE RARO QUE ESTA CHICA NO TENGA NOVIO, ES LINDA... ¡AYYYY! NO, OTRA VEZ CON ESO, DEBO PENSAR EN ALGO FEO... ¡SI, PENSARÉ EN MISTY! MISTY, MISTY... ¡QUE FEA ES!... NO, NO ES CIERTO _(RECUERDA LA IMAGEN DEL BESO EN LA PLAZA)_ ME GUSTÓ BESARLA... 

**FINA**.-¿EN QUE PENSÁS QUE TE QUEDASTES CALLADO?

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ? NO, NADA INTERESANTE... SÓLO EN QUE CREO QUE VI A TUS HERMANAS EN LA CIUDAD.

**FINA**.- ¿CÓMO, CUANDO, POR QUE?

**ASH**.- ES QUE PARA LLEGAR A ESE PUENTE TUVE QUE CAMINAR MUCHO, ME PERDÍA A CADA RATO... AUNQUE SEGÚN MISTY SIEMPRE LLEGO A DESTINO LUEGO DE CAMINAR INÚTILMENTE DURANTE HORAS.

**FINA**.- _(DESILUSIONADA)_ ¿ELLA ES TU NOVIA?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO Y NERVIOSO)_ NO... NO... ELLA NO ES MI... NO... NOVIA, SÓLO VIAJABA CONMIGO PARA QUE... QUE... ¡LE DEVOLVIERA UNA BICICLETA!

**FINA**.- YA VEO... ¿Y CUANDO SE LA DEVOLVISTES?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ESTE... AÚN NO SE LA DEVUELVO.

**FINA**.- ¿Y POR QUE NO VINO CON VOS AHORA?

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO)_ ES QUE... OCURRE QUE... YO... 

**FINA**.- ¡ES VERDAD! DIJISTES QUE TE ESTABAS ESCAPANDO, ¿ACASO LA DEJASTES ABANDONADA Y TE FUISTE ANTES DE QUE ELLA DESPIERTE?

**ASH**.- _(RASCANDOSE LA CABEZA)_ PUES... ALGO ASÍ.

A UNOS METROS DELANTE DE ÉL VE A BROCK LLEGAR CORRIENDO HACIA DONDE SE ENCUENTRA...

**ASH**.- _(SEÑALANDOLO)_ NO ES POSIBLE, ESE ES BROCK.

**FINA**.- ¿LO CONOCÉS?

**ASH**.- SI, VIAJA CONMIGO, BAJATE ASÍ CAMINAS VOS SOLA.

**FINA**.- COMO DIGÁS.

**BROCK**.- _(LLEGANDO ADONDE ESTÁN)_ ¡¡¡ASH!!! ¿ADONDE TE FUISTE? ESTABAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- ESTE... NO FUE NADA, SÓLO SALÍ A CAMINAR.

**BROCK**.- _(VIENDO A FINA)_ ¡¡¡PERO QUE LINDA SEÑORITA!!! ¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE Y EDAD?

**FINA**.- SERAFINA MULGO Y TENGO DOCE AÑOS.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡YO SOY BROCK, EL APUESTO LIDER DEL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA!!! Y SERÍA UN HONOR PODER ACOMPAÑARTE HASTA LA CIUDAD.

**FINA**.- ¡Y A MÍ QUE ME IMPORTA! YO ESTOY ACA CON MI ASHITO QUE ME SALVÓ DE MORIR AHOGADA... _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ ¡¡¡SOS MUY HERMOSO ASH!!!

**ASH Y BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEE???!!!

**FINA**.- ¡¡¡SIIIII!!! QUE SOS MUY LINDO Y MUY HERMOSO ASHY. ¿TE PUEDO DECIR ASHY?

**ASH**.- ESTE...

**FINA**.- ¡GRACIAS MI ASHY! _(Y VUELVE A ABRAZARLO)_

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ NO ES POSIBLE...

AL PARECER, ASH AHORA TIENE UNA GRAN ADMIRADORA... ¿QUÉ HARÁ MISTY CUANDO SE ENTERE DE ESTO? ¿QUÉ HARÁ ASH PARA NO COMPROMETERSE? SÉPANLO EN LOS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"LAS HERMANITAS"**

**CAPÍTULO TRES:**

****

MIENTRAS CAMINAN HACIA LA CIUDAD, FINA VA TOMADA DEL BRAZO DE ASH, NO POR QUE ÉL QUIERA, YA QUE ESTÁ ALGO INQUIETO POR LA SITUACIÓN... PERO FINA PARECE ESTAR MUY CONTENTA. AL LLEGAR A LA ENTRADA DE LA CIUDAD, VEN A MISTY QUE SE APROXIMA HACIA ELLOS...

**ASH**.- _(SOLTANDO A FINA)_ ¡ES MISTY! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ACA?

**BROCK**.- ¡SALIÓ A BUSCARTE ELLA TAMBIEN! ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR QUE TE FUISTE SIN AVISAR NADA A NADIE.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿PREOCUPADA?

**FINA**.- ¿ESA ES MISTY, LA DE LA BICICLETA?

**ASH**.- SI ES ELLA.

**MISTY**.- _(LLEGANDO ADONDE ESTAN ELLOS)_ ¡BROCK! QUE SUERTE QUE LO ENCONTRASTES... _(GRITÁNDOLE A ASH)_ ¿¿¿SE PUEDE SABER ADONDE TE METISTES??? NOS TENÍAS MUY PREOCUPADOS A TODOS.

**ASH**.- NO, NO FUE NADA... SÓLO... ¡SALÍ A CAMINAR UN POCO!

**FINA**.- _(ABRAZANDO A ASH)_ ¡¡¡Y SUERTE QUE LO HIZO!!! SI NO FUERA POR ÉL ESTARÍA MUERTA AHORA... SU AMIGO ME SALVÓ DE AHOGARME EN EL RÍO. ¡GRACIAS MI ASHY!

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ NO... NO FUE NADA.

**MISTY**.- _(VIENDO A FINA)_ ¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?

**ASH**.- PUES ES...

**FINA**.- SOY SERAFINA MULGO PERO PODÉS DECIRME FINA.

**MISTY**.- _(INTRANQUILA)_ Y... ¿DE DONDE SE CONOCEN?

**FINA**.- ES QUE MI ASHY ME SALVÓ LA VIDA EN EL RÍO.

**MISTY**.- AJA, _(SARCASTICA)_ ¿Y POR ESO CREÉS QUE TENÉS QUE SER SU ESCLAVA Y AGRADECERLE DE POR VIDA?

**FINA**.- NO, PASA QUE...

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ YA NO DISCUTAN CHICAS.

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDOLE)_ ¡¡¡NO TE METÁS!!! ADEMÁS ES TU CULPA QUE ESTEMOS ACA. ¿SE PUEDE SABER ADONDE TE FUISTE?

**ASH**.- BUENO YO... ¡ME IBA A CAÑA DORADA!

**MISTY**.- ¿¿¿¡¡¡ACASO NO ME HABÍAS JURADO NO IRTE HASTA QUE SE LEVANTE LA CUARENTENA!!!???

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ES QUE NO PODÍA PERDERME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE GANARLE A GARY AUNQUE SEA UNA VEZ.

**MISTY**.- ¿ACASO SÓLO TE IMPORTA TU MALDITO ORGULLO? ¿NO PENSASTES EN TUS POKÉMONS? ¿NO PENSASTES EN MÍ?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EN VOS?

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA)_ EN MÍ Y EN BROCK QUISE DECIR...

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡ES QUE DEBO GANAR ESA MEDALLA LO ANTES POSIBLE!!!

**MISTY**.- POR LO VISTO ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TE IMPORTA.

**FINA**.- _(INTERCEDIENDO)_ BUENO CHICOS... YA ESTÁ BIEN...

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDOLE A FINA)_ ¡VOS CALLATE!

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡NO LE GRITÉS A FINA!

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡ENTONCES TE GRITO A VOS!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(MIRÁNDOSE)_ ¡¡¡GRRRRRR!!!

**BROCK**.- _(SEPARÁNDOLOS)_ ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE GRITO POR EL DÍA DE HOY.

**FINA**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ TODO ES MI CULPA...

**MISTY**.- ¡CLARO QUE SI!

**ASH**.- ¡MISTY, NO LE DIGÁS ASI! _(CONSOLANDO A FINA) VAMOS FINA, NO LLORÉS, TE ACOMPAÑO A TU CASA._

**FINA**.- BUENO, GRACIAS...

**BROCK**.- ¿Y LUEGO QUE HARÁS ASH?

**ASH**.- VOLVERÉ AL CENTRO POKÉMON. MISTY TIENE RAZÓN, NO PUEDO ARRIESGAR A MIS POKÉMONS.

**MISTY**.- ¡JA! AL MENOS UNA VEZ TE DISTE CUENTA.

**BROCK**.- NO EMPIEZEN DE VUELTA.

**ASH**.- NO, DEJALO ASÍ BROCK, VAMOS FINA _(Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR)_

**FINA**.- SI ASH, VAMOS. _(Y SE VAN LOS DOS)_

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡UYYYYYY!!! QUE CHICA.

**BROCK**.- MISTY... ME PARECE A MÍ O ESTÁS CELOSA.

**MISTY**.- _(FURIOSA)_ ¿CELOSA YO? ¿DE QUIEN? ¿POR QUÉ? POR MÍ QUE ASH HAGA LO QUE QUIERA, NO ES NADA MÍO.

**BROCK**.. SI LO DECÍS VOS...

**MISTY**.- _(PISANDO FUERTE Y ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡Y VOLVAMOS AL CENTRO POKÉMON!!!, TENGO QUE BAÑAR A TOGEPI.

INSTANTES DESPUÉS, ASH Y FINA SE ENCUENTRAN CON BALBINA Y TERESITA...

**ASH**.- ¿TU CASA QUEDA CERCA?

**FINA**.- SI, YA FALTA MUY POCO... ¡AH, MIRÁ! SON MIS HERMANAS.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO AL VERLAS)_ ¿TUS... HERMANAS?

**BALBINA**.- ¡ASH! ¿QUÉ HACÉS CON ESTA PERDEDORA?

**TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡NO LA LLAMÉS ASÍ A FINA!!!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡MOMENTO!!! NO LA TRATEN ASÍ, ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MORIR AHOGADA.

**BALBINA**.- SEGURO QUE POR ANDAR TONTEANDO COMO HACE SIEMPRE.

**TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡NO LA MALTRATÉS!!! _(A FINA)_ ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ FINITA?

**FINA**.- NO FUE NADA TERESITA.

**ASH**.- ES QUE CAYÓ AL RÍO, Y COMO ESTÁ MUY CRECIDO...

**BALBINA**.- ¡NO TE DIJE! POR ESTAR TONTEANDO.

**TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡GRACIAS ASH!!! _(Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA)_ ESTO ES POR SALVAR A MI HERMANITA.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ESTE... NO, NO FUE NADA...

**FINA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡TERESITA!

**TERESITA**.- ¡SE LO MERECE! PERO... ¿DESAYUNASTES ASH?

**ASH**.- ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN POR ESO! –PERO JUSTO COMIENZA A GRUÑIR SU ESTOMAGO.

**FINA**.- TU ESTOMAGO NO PIENSA IGUAL.

**TERESITA**.- ¡BIEN! QUE MEJOR OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE PRUEBE LAS MERMELADAS QUE COCINÉ AYER.

**BALBINA**.- ¡¡¡NADA DE ESO!!! ÉL PROBARÁ LA QUE YO COCINÉ.

**FINA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ASH, ¿QUERRÍAS DESAYUNAR CON NOSOTRAS?

**ASH**.- PUES... SI ME INVITÁS...

**FINA**.- ¡CLARO QUE SI!

**ASH**.- ¡VAMOS ENTONCES!

**BALBINA**.- _(DISCUTIENDO AÚN CON TERESITA)_ ¡¡¡PROBARÁ LA MÍA!!!

**TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡COMERÁ DE LO QUE YO LE HAGA!!!

**FINA**.- VAMOS HERMANAS, NO DISCUTAN.

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡NO TE METÁS!!!

**FINA**.- BUENO...

**ASH**.- ¿CÓMO PERMITÍS QUE TE HABLEN ASÍ?

**FINA**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ ES QUE... QUE...

**ASH**.- BUENO... NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ FINA.

**FINA**.- GRACIAS ASH, PERO MEJOR VAYAMOS A CASA ASÍ TOMÁS ALGO CONMIGO.

AL PARECER ASH YA TIENE QUIEN LE PREPARE DE COMER... Y NO ME REFIERO A BROCK. ¿QUÉ HARÁ ASH AHORA? SI, ¡OBVIO! COMERSE HASTA LAS SERVILLETAS, PERO ME REFIERO A LAS HERMANAS YA QUE AL PARECER LAS TRES SE INTERESAN POR ASH...

¿QUÉ PASARÁ? SÉPANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"LAS HERMANITAS"**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO:**

****

Y AL LLEGAR A LA CASA, FINA LE PREPARA UN BUEN DESAYUNO A ASH. SEGÚN ELLA, ASH LO MERECE POR EL HECHO DE HABERLE SALVADO LA VIDA. AHORA LO VEMOS SENTADO JUNTO A FINA FRENTE A UNA GRAN MESA EN LA QUE SE VEN DIFERENTES COMIDAS PREPARADAS...

**FINA**.- BUENO ASH, ESPERO QUE TE AGRADE, PREPARÉ MUCHAS COSAS RICAS.

**ASH**.- ¿TODO ESTO LO HICISTES AHORA?

**FINA**.- ¡NO! YA LO TENÍA PREPARADO, OCURRE QUE ME GUSTA PREPARAR MASAS, TORTAS Y DEMAS COSAS. ES QUE DE GRANDE QUIERO SER UNA GRAN REPOSTERA.

**ASH**.- _(RELAMIENDOSE)_ ¡YA VEO! TODO SE VE DELICIOSO...

**FINA**.- PERO PROBALO, LA COMIDA NO ESTÁ PARA QUE LA MIRÉS.

**ASH**.- _(TOMANDO UN CUCHILLO)_ ¡¡¡SERÁ UN PLACER!!!

EN ESE INSTANTE LLEGAN AL COMEDOR BALBINA Y TERESITA CON UN RECIPIENTE CADA UNA, ENTRAN GRITANDO Y DISCUTIENDO ENTRE SI...

**BALBINA**.- YA VAS A VER, LE VA A GUSTAR LA MÍA...

**TERESITA**.- MI MERMELADA ES MEJOR, ADEMÁS ES ORIGINAL YA QUE A NADIE SE LE OCURRIÓ HACERLA COMO YO LO HAGO.

**FINA**.- ¿QUÉ PASA CHICAS?

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡NO TE METÁS!!!

**FINA**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ ESTÁ BIEN...

**ASH**.- _(GRITÁNDOLES)_ ¡¡¡BASTA YA!!! SI NO SE CALMAN NO PROBARÉ LAS MERMELADAS QUE HICIERON.

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- ESTÁ BIEN, PERDONANOS.

**ASH**.- MEJOR ASÍ, AHORA SI CHICAS.... _(MIENTRAS SE PONE UNA SERVILLETA EN EL CUELLO) ¡PUEDEN DARME DE COMER!_

**BALBINA**.- ¡¡¡YO PRIMERO!!! FIJATE ASH QUE RICA QUE ES ESTA MERMELADA DE DURAZNO QUE PREPARÉ.

**ASH**.- _(TOMANDO UN PAN Y PONIÉNDOLE LA MERMELADA)_ ¡MMMH DURAZNO! ME ENCANTA LA MERMELADA DE DURAZNO.

**TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡LA MÍA ES MEJOR!!!

**ASH**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS TERESITA, TENGO HAMBRE PARA TODAS.

**FINA**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ ¿PROBARÁS LA QUE YO HICE?

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO)_ SI... CLARO QUE SI, FINA.

**ASH**.- ¡SE VE RICA! _(MORDIENDO EL PAN)_ ¡MMMMH! DELIGCIOGSA... _(PENSANDO)_ MUY DULCE PARA MI GUSTO PERO SE PUEDE COMER.

**TERESITA**.- AHORA PROBÁ MI MERMELADA ESPECIAL.

**ASH**.- _(TRAGANDO EL PAN Y PONIENDO LA MERMELADA DE TERESITA EN OTRO)_ ¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL ESTA MERMELADA?

**TERESITA**.- PROBALO Y LO SABRÁS...

**ASH**.- ¡MUY BIEN! _(Y LE DA UN BUEN MORDIZCO AL PAN)_

**TERESITA**.- ES MI MERMELADA ESPECIAL DE RECICLADO.

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS MASTICA)_ ¿MMGH?

**BALBINA Y FINA**.- ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???

**TERESITA**.- ¡ASI ES! COMO LA MERMELADA QUE HICE LA OTRA VEZ SE PUSO VIEJA Y LE SALIERON HONGOS LA PUSE DE VUELTA EN LA OLLA Y LE AGREGUÉ DURAZNOS, CIRUELAS Y ALGUNAS FRUTILLAS QUE SOBRARON DEL POSTRE QUE PREPARÓ FINA LA SEMANA PASADA.

**ASH**.- _(ATRAGANTADO)_ ¡¡¡MMGGHHH, AUGH!!! ¡¡¡PUAJ!!! _(ESCUPIENDO TODO)_ ¡¡¡CON RAZÓN TENÍA ESE GUSTO A VIEJO Y A QUEMADO!!!

**TERESITA**.- ¿QUEMADO? ¡AH CLARO! ES QUE DEJÉ LA OLLA MUCHO TIEMPO EN EL FUEGO Y SE ME PASÓ DE COCCIÓN...

**ASH**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE VERDE)_ CREO QUE ME VOY A MORIR...

**BALBINA**.- ¿ACASO NO APRENDÉS MÁS? ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE DIJIMOS QUE NO HAGÁS ESO? TENÉS QUE TIRAR LAS MERMELADAS CUANDO SE PONEN FEAS.

**FINA**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS ASH, MI HERMANA HACE ESO TODO EL TIEMPO PERO NO MATÓ A NADIE CON SUS MEJUNJES.

**ASH**.- _(CON LA CARA VERDE)_ ESO ESPERO...

**TERESITA**.- ¡SIEMPRE DESPRECIAN MIS EXQUISITECES! MEJOR, ME LA COMO YO SOLA. _(Y, TOMANDO UNA CUCHARA COMIENZA A COMER LA MERMELADA DE ELLA) _¡NO ESTÁ FEA! ¿QUIEREN UN POCO?

**TODOS**.- ¡¡¡NO, GRACIAS!!!

**TERESITA**.- ¡MEJOR! MÁS PARA MÍ. _(Y SIGUE COMIENDO)_

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿CÓMO PUEDE COMER ESO?

**FINA**.- YA ESTÁ INMUNIZADA, CREO... PERO, ¿POR QUÉ NO COMÉS DE LA MERMELADA QUE YO PREPARÉ?

**ASH**.- BUENO, DE SEGURO ME SACARÁ EL MAL SABOR DE BOCA, PERO ANTES... _(TOMA UN VASO DE LECHE) _NO QUIERO MEZCLAR SABORES.

**FINA**.- _(MIENTRAS UNTA UN PAN) _MIENTRAS TE UNTO EL PAN.

**ASH**.- _(BEBIENDO)_ ¡MMMJUMMM!

**FINA**.- _(DANDOLE EL PAN)_ TOMÁ, COMÉ, TE VA A HACER BIEN.

**ASH**.- ¡GRACIAS! _(TOMA EL PAN Y COMIENZA A COMERLO)_ ¡¡¡MMMMHHH!!! _(PENSANDO)_ ESTA MERMELADA SI QUE ES RICA, ¡¡¡ME ENCANTA, ESTÁ PERFECTA, SABROSA!!!

**FINA**.- ¿QUÉ TE PARECE ASH?

**ASH**.- _(TRAGANDO)_ ¡GLUP! ¡¡¡EXQUISITA!!! ME GUSTÓ MUCHO FINA.

**BALBINA**.- _(CELOSA)_ ¡CLARO! LAS MERMELADAS DE ELLA SIEMPRE SON LAS MEJORES.

**TERESITA**.- _(CELOSA)_ Y NADIE APRECIA MIS TÉCNICAS DE MEJORA DE SABORES.

**FINA**.- _(ABRAZANDO A ASH)_ ¡¡¡GRACIAS MI ASHY!!! SABÍA QUE TE IBA A GUSTAR, CUANDO SEA GRANDE LE PREPARARÉ COMIDAS DELICIOSAS A MI ESPOSO, SE COCINAR MUY BIEN. COCINO PIZZAS, HAMBURGUESAS, CARNES ASADAS, ENSALADAS, PASTAS...

**ASH**.- _(CON ESTRELLAS EN LOS OJOS MIENTRAS SE SABOREA)_ ¡¡¡QUE BUENO!!!

**FINA**.- ¡SI! MI ESPECIALIDAD SON LOS FIDEOS CASEROS CON SALSA DE TOMATES.

**ASH**.- _(TOMÁNDOLA DE LA MANO Y CON BRILLO EN LOS OJOS)_ ¡¡¡ES UNA DE MIS COMIDAS FAVORITAS!!! (NDA: ¿qué comida no le gusta a Ash? ¬¬)

**FINA**.- _(EMOCIONADA)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY MI ASHY!!! ¿NO TE GUSTARÍA QUE TE LOS PREPARE MAÑANA?

**ASH**.- _(EMOCIONADO)_ ¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!!

**FINA**.- MAÑANA AL MEDIODÍA LOS TENDRÉ PREPARADOS PARA VOS.

**ASH**.- SERÁ UN HONOR PROBAR TU COMIDA.

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- ¡AH NO! COMERÁ DE LO QUE NOSOTRAS LE PREPAREMOS TAMBIEN.

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ NO SE PREOCUPEN, TENGO HAMBRE SUFICIENTE PARA TODAS SUS COMIDAS, SERÁ UN PLACER ALMORZAR CON USTEDES CHICAS.

**VOZ**.- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO EN EL COMEDOR?

**LAS CHICAS**.- ¡¡¡NADA!!!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ, QUIEN ES?

**FINA**.- MI HERMANA MAYOR, ISABEL.

**ISABEL**.- _(ENTRANDO AL COMEDOR)_ ¡¡¡ACASO NO LES DIJE QUE TENÍAN QUE LIMPIAR USTEDES TAMBIEN!!!

**BALBINA, FINA Y TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡PERDÓN!!!

**ASH**.- _(MÁS SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡¡¡ES ELLA, LA CHICA DEL CARTEL!!!

**ISABEL**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿EH, ACASO NO SOS VOS EL QUE BUSCABA UNA HAMBURGUESERÍA EN EL CALLEJÓN DEL PARAÍSO A LAS 8:18 CON 23 SEGUNDOS DE LA MAÑANA?

**ASH**.- SI, PERO...

**ISABEL**.- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ACA?

**FINA**.- NO TE ENOJÉS CON ÉL ISABEL. ME SALVÓ DE AHOGARME EN EL RÍO ESTA MAÑANA.

**ISABEL**.- ¿Y QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO EN EL RÍO? YO TE MANDÉ A COMPRAR ARROZ ¿QUÉ LE HABRÍA DICHO A MAMÁ SI TE PASABA ALGO?

**FINA**.- PERDONAME HERMANA, NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER.

**TERESITA**.- PERDONALA, ELLA SIEMPRE SE PORTA BIEN.

**ISABEL**.- ¡UF, ESTÁ BIEN! PERO COCINÁ VOS EL ALMUERZO. Y USTEDES DOS... ¡¡¡A LIMPIAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡SIII!!! _(Y SE VAN)_

**ISABEL**.- _(DIRIGIÉNDOSE A ASH)_ ¿Y VOS NO TE ESTABAS YENDO? 

**ASH**.- SI, CLARO, VOLVERÉ MAÑANA. HASTA MAÑANA FINA, HASTA MAÑANA ISABEL.

**FINA**.- TE ACOMPAÑO HASTA LA PUERTA MI ASHY.

**ASH**.- BUENO, GRACIAS. _(Y SALEN)_

Y ESCONDIDAS DETRÁS DE UNAS PLANTAS DEL COMEDOR...

**BALBINA**.- ¡MIRALA VOS! PARECE QUE FINITA SE ENAMORÓ DE ASH.

**TERESITA**.- ES UN CHICO MUY LINDO, A MÍ ME GUSTA TAMBIEN.

**BALBINA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¿ACASO A VOS TAMBIEN TE GUSTA?

**TERESITA**.- AL PARECER FINA NO ES LA ÚNICA QUE SE ENAMORÓ DE ESE CHICO.

**BALBINA**.- _(ENOJADA Y TIRANDOLE DEL PELO)_ ¡¡¡NO DIGÁS ESAS COSAS!!! A MI ASH NO ME GUSTA, ÚNICAMENTE ME ATRAE... PERO PARECE QUE A VOS SI TE GUSTA... ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?

**TERESITA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¿YO? PUES... ¡SI! ME GUSTA, Y MAÑANA LE PREPARARÉ MI MEJOR COMIDA PARA QUE ASHY SE ENAMORE DE MÍ... _(SUSPIRO)_ ¡AYYYY!

**BALBINA**.- SI PREPARÁS ALGO COMO LAS MERMELADAS QUE VOS HACÉS, MÁS VALE QUE SE QUEDE CON HAMBRE YA QUE PODRÍAS MATARLO CON TU COMIDA.

**TERESITA**.- ¡NO DIGÁS ESO! PASA QUE LAS PERSONAS NO COMPRENDEN MIS ARTES CULINARIAS.

**BALBINA**.- PERO DE TODAS FORMAS LA QUE LE PREPARARÁ LA MEJOR COMIDA SERÉ YO.

**ISABEL**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE Y GRITANDO)_ ¿¿¿TODAVÍA ESTÁN ACA??? ¡¡¡VAYAN A LIMPIAR QUE YO TENGO QUE LAVARLES LA ROPA!!!

**TERESITA Y BALBINA**.- _(ASUSTADAS)_ ¡¡¡SI HERMANITA!!!

Y EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA...

**FINA**.- BUENO ASH... FUE UN GUSTO QUE ME HAYÁS ACOMPAÑADO A MI CASA.

**ASH**.- ¡NO! EL GUSTO FUE MÍO, ME ENCANTÓ TOMAR EL DESAYUNO CON VOS.

**FINA**.- ENTONCES... ¿VAS A VENIR A ALMORZAR MAÑANA?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO!!! NO ME PERDERÉ ESE ALMUERZO POR NADA.

**FINA**.- ¡GRACIAS! SOS MUY LINDO, TE ESPERO MAÑANA A LAS 11:30.

**ASH**.- ESTA BIEN, A ESA HORA ESTARÉ AQUÍ.

**FINA**.- _(DÁNDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA)_ TE ESPERO, NO ME FALLÉS.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO Y NERVIOSO)_ NO... CLARO... ¡QUE NO! _(Y SE VA)_

**FINA**.- TENDRÉ LA MEJOR COMIDA PARA VOS, ¡MI LINDO ASHY!

AL PARECER ASH AHORA TIENE A TRES ADMIRADORAS, ¿QUÉ PASARÁ EN ESE ALMUERZO? ¿QUÉ OPINARÁ MISTY AL RESPECTO? SÉPANLO EN LOS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"LAS HERMANITAS"**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO:**

****

Y MIENTRAS ASH DESAYUNA CON LAS HERMANITAS MULGO, EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON EL AMBIENTE ES DISTINTO... VEMOS A BROCK Y MISTY CONVERSANDO EN LA RECEPCIÓN DEL MISMO.

**MISTY**.- ¿¡PERO QUIEN SE CREÉ QUE ES ESA FINA!? POR QUE ASH LA SALVÓ AHORA LE TIENE QUE DEBER FAVORES, QUE COSA MÁS RIDÍCULA.

**BROCK**.- NO ME DIGÁS QUE TE PUSISTES CELOSA MISTY.

**MISTY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE) _¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!! NADA MÁS QUE ME MOLESTA QUE SE QUIERAN APROVECHAR DE LA INGENUIDAD DE ASH.

**BROCK**.- ¿INGENUIDAD? SIEMPRE DIJISTES QUE ERA IDIOTEZ.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ BUENO, SI... UN POCO IDIOTA ES TAMBIEN. PERO NO POR ESO VOY A DEJAR QUE SE APROVECHEN DE ÉL.

**BROCK**.- PERO AL PARECER A ASH NO LE INCOMODA PARA NADA LA SITUACIÓN.

**MISTY**.-MMMH PERO LO QUE AHORA ME PREOCUPA ES EL HECHO DE QUE YA PASÓ COMO MÁS DE DOS HORAS DESDE QUE LO DEJAMOS CON ESA FINA.

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE TE ESTÁS PREOCUPANDO MÁS DE LA CUENTA MISTY, YO DIRÍA QUE DEMASIADO.

**MISTY**.- ES POSIBLE... PERO ES QUE ASH ME INTERESA COMO AMIGO, Y NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE LE PASE ALGO MALO.

**BROCK**.- SI ES ESO, ENTONCES FIJATE QUIEN ACABA DE LLEGAR. _(Y LE SEÑALA A ASH QUE ACABA DE ENTRAR AL CENTRO POKÉMON_)

**MISTY**.- _(CORRIENDO HACIA ASH)_ ¿SE PUEDE SABER ADONDE TE METISTES?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ, DESDE CUANDO TE PREOCUPÁS POR MÍ?

**MISTY**.- ¡QUE DESCONSIDERADO! YO ME PREOCUPO POR TU BIENESTAR Y A VOS NO SE TE MUEVE UN PELO, DE SEGURO ESTUVISTE CON ESA TAL FINA.

**ASH**.- SI, ASI FUE. ESTUVE EN SU CASA YA QUE ME INVITÓ A DESAYUNAR, COMO SALÍ MUY TEMPRANO DE ACA NO PUDE TOMAR NADA.

**MISTY**.- ¡DEBÍ HABERLO IMAGINADO! EN DONDE HAY COMIDA GRATIS, ALLI ESTÁS.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO?

**MISTY**.- NO INSINUO NADA, EXCLUSIVAMENTE COMENTO LA REALIDAD.

**ASH**.- ¡VAYA! ASÍ QUE CREÉS QUE ME LA PASO COMIENDO, PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, FINA ME INVITO A ALMORZAR COMIDA PREPARADA POR ELLA EN SU CASA, ESO TE DEMUESTRA QUE...

**MISTY**.- _(TERMINANDO LA FRASE)_ ... QUE ÚNICAMENTE PENSÁS EN COMER.

**ASH**.- _(AL ESTILO HOMERO)_ ¡¡¡OUCH!!!

**MISTY**.- POR LO QUE A MÍ ME IMPORTA, HACÉ LO QUE SE TE CANTE.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!!. MAÑANA ESTARÉ ALLÍ PARA COMER COMIDA EXCELENTE.

**MISTY**.- _(YENDOSE)_ TRATÁ DE NO ATORARTE AL COMER.

**ASH**.- ¡NO TE DARÉ EL GUSTO!

**BROCK**.- ESO QUE TE DIJO ES BUENO, QUISO DECIRTE QUE NO TE ATRAGANTÉS AL COMER.

**ASH**.- _(AL ESTILO HOMERO)_ ¡¡¡OUCH, OUCH!!!

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO EN CASA DE FINA...

**FINA**.- BUENO MI ASHY, YA VAS A VER QUE RICA COMIDA QUE TE PREPARÉ.

**ASH**.- _(OLIENDO EL AIRE)_ ¡SNIF, SNIF! MMMH, SI... YA SE SIENTE EL AROMA EN EL AIRE.

**FINA**.- _(ARRIMANDO A ASH A LA MESA) _SENTATE ACA, AHORA TE TRAIGO EL ALMUERZO.

**ASH**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN!

**FINA**.- _(YENDOSE)_ NO ME TARDO.

**ASH**.- ESO ESPERO.

**BALBINA**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE CON UNA FUENTE EN LA MANO)_ ¡¡¡AQUÍ ESTÁ LA COMIDA!!!

**TERESITA**.- _(LLEGANDO CON OTRA FUENTE EN LA MANO)_ ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡AQUÍ ESTA LA VERDADERA COMIDA!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EH? ¿USTEDES PREPARAN COMIDA TAMBIEN?

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- ¡ASI ES!

**TERESITA**.- ¡PERO LA MÍA ES MEJOR!

**BALBINA**.- ¡NO, LA MÍA!

**TERESITA**.- ¡ESO LO VEREMOS! ASH, ¡PROBÁ ESTO! _(Y LE DA UNA CUCHARADA DE "ALGO" QUE TIENE EN UNA OLLA)_

**ASH**.- _(TRAGANDO)_ ¡GLUP! AUGGGGH.

**BALBINA**.- ¡VISTE! ¡VISTES! YA LO INTOXICASTES.

**TERESITA**.- ¡NADA DE ESO!

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ NO ESTUVO TAN MAL, ¿QUÉ SERÁ? _(HABLANDO)_ ¿QUÉ ES ESTO TERESITA?

**TERESITA**.- ES MI COMIDA SUPERESPECIAL: SOPA DE ZANAHORIAS ACARAMELADAS CON MUCHO VINAGRE Y VAINILLA.

**ASH**.- _(PONIENDOSE VERDE) _¡AYYYY! MI ESTOMAGO...

**BALBINA**.- _(DÁNDOLE UN PLATO CON COMIDA)_ ASH, NO TE MURÁS SIN PROBAR MI COMIDA. ESTO DE SEGURO TE CURA.

**ASH**.- _(TAPÁNDOSE LA BOCA)_ DECIME QUE COSA ES ESO PRIMERO.

**BALBINA**.- ¡SOS DESCONFIADO! ES ALGO QUE TE VA A GUSTAR: ARROZ CON AZAFRÁN.

**ASH**.- ¡ESO SI ES BUENO! _(Y COMIENZA A COMERLO)_ ¡ESTÁ RICO!

**BALBINA**.- ¡QUE SUERTE QUE TE GUSTÓ ASH!

**ASH**.- _(COMIENDO Y PENSANDO)_ TIENE MUCHOS CONDIMENTOS... ¡PERO TENGO HAMBRE!

**BALBINA**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ COMÉ LO QUE QUIERAS, TENGO MÁS.

**TERESITA**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ NO ES POSIBLE... ¿NO TE GUSTÓ MI COMIDA?

**ASH**.- _(PARANDO DE COMER)_ NO ES ESO... PREFIERO DEJARLA PARA DESPUÉS.

**TERESITA**.- _(ANIMÁNDOSE)_ ¡TE TOMO LA PALABRA!

**FINA**.- _(LLEGANDO AL COMEDOR)_ ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO? ¡ASH! NO ME ESPERASTES.

**ASH**.- _(CON LA BOCA LLENA)_ NOG TEG PEOCUPEG AUG TEGO AGBE.

**FINA**.- PERO AHORA NO VA A TENER EL MISMO SABOR...

**BALBINA**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡FINA, FINA, FINA, DEJATE DE JODER! ÉL YA ESTÁ DISFRUTANDO DE MI COMIDA.

**TERESITA**.- Y CUANDO TERMINE COMERÁ DE LA MÍA.

**FINA**.- _(DESILUSIONADA)_ PERO ENTONCES YA NO VAS A TENER HAMBRE.

**ASH**.- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ME QUEDA HAMBRE SUFICIENTE PARA COMER ESO Y MUCHO MÁS.

**LAS CHICAS**.- _(SORPRENDIDAS)_ ¿EN SERIO?

**ASH**.- ¡SI! Y PARA QUE VEAN, YA ME TERMINÉ EL ARROZ.

**TERESITA**.- _(PONIÉNDOLE UNA OLLA DELANTE)_ ¡ENTONCES COMETE MI SOPA!

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡AYYY! ESTÁ BIEN. _(Y COMIENZA A COMER)_

**FINA**.- PERO... YA NO PODRÁS COMER LO QUE TE PREPARÉ.

**ASH**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, PREFIERO DEJAR LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL. _(SIGUE COMIENDO)_

AL RATO, VEMOS A ASH PASANDO UN PAN SOBRE UN PLATO...

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡DELICIOSOS TUS FIDEOS FINA!!! _(TOMÁNDOLE LAS MANOS)_ ¿Y FUERON ESTAS LINDAS MANOS LAS QUE LOS PREPARARON?

**FINA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ SI MI ASHY...

**ASH**.- ¿Y PREPARARON UN POSTRE TAMBIEN?

**FINA**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡AYYY! _(LEVANTÁNDOSE)_ SI, CLARO... AHORA QUE RECUERDO TENGO UNO, IRÉ A BUSCARLO _(Y SALE)_

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- _(SORPRENDIDAS)_ ¡¡¡EL POSTRE!!!

**TERESITA**.- YO NO PREPARÉ NADA...

**BALBINA**.- ¡PUEDO HACER UN POSTRE EN CINCO MINUTOS, YA VERÁS! _(Y SE VA)_

**TERESITA**.- ¡SI VOS LO HACÉS EN CINCO MINUTOS YO LO HAGO EN CUATRO! _(Y SALE)_

**FINA**.- _(REGRESANDO CON ALGO EN LA MANO)_ ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ MI POSTRE ASHY! UN DELICIOSO BUDÍN DE FRUTILLAS.

**ASH**.- ¡GRACIAS! _(Y COMIENZA A COMERLO)_ ¡ESTÁ RICO!

**FINA**.- NO, POR NADA.

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- _(LLEGANDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡ACA ESTÁ MI POSTRE!

**BALBINA**.- VA A COMER EL MÍO.

**TERESITA**.- ESTA VEZ COMERÁ LO MÍO PRIMERO, ME ESFORCÉ MUCHO PREPARÁNDOLO.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡ME DEJAN COMER TRANQUILO! LUEGO PROBARÉ SUS POSTRES.

**TERESITA Y BALBINA**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN!

**FINA**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ ¡GRACIAS MI ASHY!

RATO MÁS TARDE, EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA, ASH SE DISPONE A VOLVER AL CENTRO POKÉMON, FINA ESTÁ CON ÉL YA QUE SALE PARA SALUDARLO...

**ASH**.- _(CONTENTO)_ ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS FINA!

**FINA**.- NO, NO ES NADA...

**ASH**.- ME GUSTÓ MUCHO PODER ALMORZAR CON VOS.

**FINA**.- FUE UN PLACER MI ASHY, CUANDO QUIERAS TE PREPARO MÁS.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EN SERIO? NO TE MOLESTA.

**FINA**.- PARA NADA, ADEMÁS... _(SONROJADA)_ QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿DECIRME?

**FINA**.- ASH, DEJAME QUE TE CUENTE... YO, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE...

**ASH**.- _(CALMANDOLA)_ ESTÁ BIEN FINA PODÉS CONTARME.

PARECE SER QUE LAS COSAS NO VAN A SER FÁCILES PARA ASH, ¿QUÉ QUERRÁ DECIRLE FINA? ¿QUÉ RESPUESTA PODRÁ DARLE ASH? PARA SABER ESO HAY QUE LEER EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"LAS HERMANITAS"**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS:**

LUEGO DEL ALMUERZO, ASH SE DISPONE A REGRESAR AL CENTRO POKÉMON, FINA SALIÓ A LA PUERTA DE SU CASA PARA SALUDARLO, ALLÍ ELLA LE CONFIESA QUE QUIERE DECIRLE ALGO IMPORTANTE. ¿QUÉ LE VA A DECIR? SÉPANLO SI SIGUEN LEYENDO...

**ASH**.- BUENO FINA, ¿QUÉ ME VAS A DECIR?

**FINA**.- QUIERO PEDIRTE PERDÓN POR COMO SE COMPORTARON MIS HERMANAS. BALBINA CREE QUE PUEDE SIMPATIZAR CON TODOS LOS CHICOS A SUS DIEZ AÑOS, Y TERESITA SOLO TIENE OCHO ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LAS COMPRENDAS.

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿ERA ESO? BUENO, NO TE PREOCUPÉS, POR MÍ ESTÁ BIEN.

**FINA**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ ¡GRACIAS MI ASHY! SABÍA QUE ME IBAS A COMPRENDER.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ BUENO... NO FUE NADA.

**FINA**.- ¿QUÉ TE GUSTARÍA COMER MAÑANA?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿MAÑANA?

**FINA**.- ¿NO TE GUSTARÍA ALMORZAR DE NUEVO EN MI CASA?

**ASH**.- PUES... SI, POR QUE NO.

**FINA**.- ENTONCES MAÑANA TE ESPERO, A LA MISMA HORA. HASTA MAÑANA MI ASHY. _(LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA Y ENTRA A LA CASA)_

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO Y SORPRENDIDO)_ HASTA... MAÑANA...

Y AL LLEGAR A LA ENTRADA DEL CENTRO POKÉMON, SE ENCUENTRA CON...

**ASH**.- ¡QUE BIEN QUE COMÍ! FINA PREPARA COMIDA TAN BUENA COMO MI MAMÁ.

**MISTY**.- _(ABRIENDO LA PUERTA DEL CENTRO POKÉMON)_ ¡¡¡ASÍ QUE LLEGÁS DE VER A ESA CHICA!!! ¿Y COCINA TAN BIEN COMO YO?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿MISTY? NO TE ESPERABA AQUÍ, ADEMÁS NO SABÍA QUE COCINÁS. COMO SIEMPRE ES BROCK QUIEN NOS DA DE COMER...

**MISTY**.- _(PRESUMIENDO)_ ¡TE SORPRENDERÍAS DE MIS HABILIDADES CULINARIAS! PREPARO TAN BUENA COMIDA QUE SOY LA ENVIDIA DE MIS HERMANAS EN CIUDAD CELESTE. MI ESPECIALIDAD ES LA COMIDA FRANCESA.

**ASH**.- _(IGNORÁNDOLA MIENTRAS ENTRA)_ SI, CLARO QUE SI MISTY.

**MISTY**.- ¿ACASO NO ME CREÉS? YA VAS A VER, MAÑANA AL MEDIODÍA TE PREPARARÉ UN PLATO DIGNO DE UN REY.

**ASH**.- _(SOBRESALTADO) _¡¿MAÑANA AL MEDIODÍA?!

**MISTY**.- ¿ACASO HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA?

**ASH**.- ES QUE... QUEDÉ QUE IBA A COMER CON FINA, PROMETIÓ PREPARARME MÁS COMIDA DELICIOSA.

**MISTY**.- _(DESANIMADA)_ ES QUE NO VAS A PROBAR LO QUE YO PREPARO...

**ASH**.- ¡NO! NO ES ESO... ES SÓLO QUE... DEBO CUMPLIR CON MI PALABRA.

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA Y ENTRANDO)_ ENTONCES HACÉ LO QUE SE TE ANTOJE. PERO DESPUÉS NO VENGÁS A LLORARME PARA QUE TE HAGA DE COMER.

**ASH**.- ¡AYYY! _(PENSANDO)_ PERO BUENO, DE SEGURO PREPARARÁ ALGO RICO ELLA TAMBIEN. ¡YA SE! LO COMERÉ CUANDO VUELVA, TOTAL, ¿QUÉ TAN FEO PUEDE ESTAR? SI FUI CAPAZ DE COMER LO QUE PREPARÓ TERESITA... _(CORRIENDO A MISTY)_ ¡MISTY!...

**MISTY**.- _(ALEJADA DE ASH)_ ¿ALGUIEN ME LLAMA? _(DÁNDOSE VUELTA)_ ¡ES ASH! ¿Y AHORA QUE QUIERE?

**ASH**.- _(ALCANZÁNDOLA)_ MISTY... ESPERÁ, ACEPTO COMER TU COMIDA... SÓLO QUE...

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ COSA ASH?

**ASH**.- ¡LA COMERÉ CUANDO VUELVA DE LO DE FINA!

**MISTY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ YA VEO... ELLA PREPARA POCA COMIDA.

**ASH**.- ¡NO! OCURRE QUE...

**MISTY**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! TE PREPARARÉ ALGO SORPRENDENTE. _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- ¿ADONDE VAS?

**MISTY**.- A MI HABITACIÓN, DEBO BUSCAR ALGUNAS RECETAS DE COCINA.

**ASH**.- ¡PERFECTO! NOS VEMOS LUEGO. ¡¡¡BIEN MAÑANA COMERÉ COMO REY!!!

**TIPO**.- (NDA: el mismo que apareció en el primer CAPÍTULO de este fic) _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE)_ ¿POR QUÉ DECÍS ESO MUCHACHO?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡EH! ¡AH ES USTED! LO VI AYER CUANDO SALÍA A...

**TIPO**.- ¡HACER EJERCICIO!

**ASH**.- SI, CIERTO. ¿QUÉ HACE USTED AQUÍ?

**TIPO**.- LO MISMO QUE VOS, ESPERO QUE ESTA MALDITA EPIDEMIA TERMINE DE UNA BUENE VEZ PARA SEGUIR VIAJE.

**ASH**.- ¿ES USTED UN ENTRENADOR POKÉMON?

**TIPO**.- NO, SOY UN PAYASO POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿PAYASO POKÉMON?

**TIPO**.- ¡CLARO! HAGO NUMEROS DE MAGIA, ACROBACIA Y DIVERSIÓN CON MIS POKÉMONS. LLEGUÉ A LA CIUDAD PARA ENTRETENER A LA GENTE CON MI FUNCIÓN PERO POR CULPA DE ESTA EPIDEMIA NO PUEDO TRABAJAR, A PROPÓSITO, SOY MUY FAMOSO, NO ME HABRÁS RECONOCIDO POR QUE ESTOY SIN DISFRAZ PERO SOY NO MÁS NI MENOS QUE EL SORPRENDENTE Y MARAVILLOSO... ¡POKETITO!

**ASH**.- PUES... NO LO CONOZCO Y NUNCA SENTÍ NOMBRARLO.

**POKETITO**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE COMO BROCK CUANDO LE HABLAN DE IVY)_ NO PUEDO CREER QUE UN CHICO NO ME RECONOZCA.

**ASH**.- ¡VAMOS, NO ES PARA TANTO!

**POKETITO**.- _(LEVANTÁNDOSE)_ ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! PERO AHORA DEBO RETIRARME, DEBO SEGUIR PRACTICANDO PARA NO PERDER HABILIDAD. NOS VEREMOS MUCHACHO. _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- QUE TIPO MÁS RARO...

**JOY**.- _(APARECIENDO DETRÁS DE ASH)_ ES RARO PERO ME RECUERDA A ALGUIEN.

**ASH**.- _(GRITA ASUSTADO)_ ¡AYYY!

**JOY**.- ¿TE ASUSTE?

**ASH**.- NO, CLARO QUE NO, PERO ¿POR QUÉ DECÍS QUE TE RECUERDA A ALGUIEN?

**JOY**.- NO LO SE. ES UN PRESENTIMIENTO, ADEMÁS ME ESTUVO HACIENDO PREGUNTAS RARAS, SI HACE MUCHO QUE TRABAJO AQUÍ, CUANTAS HIJAS TUVE. COSAS ASÍ.

**ASH**.- ESO SI ES RARO...

**JOY**.- _(CAMBIANDO DE TEMA)_ ¿Y QUE PASÓ AHORA CON MISTY?

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¿¡MISTY!? NO, NADA...

**JOY**.- ASH, LLEGA EL MOMENTO EN LA VIDA DE TODO HOMBRE EN QUE DEBE DECIDIR A QUIEN AMA DE VERDAD, NO SE PUEDE PENSAR CON EL ESTOMAGO SINO CON EL CORAZÓN.

**ASH**.- SI, LO SE...

**JOY**.- ESPERO QUE LO PENSÉS BIEN. _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ HARÉ? LA COMIDA DE FINA ES REALMENTE DELICIOSA... LA DE MISTY NUNCA LA COMÍ... CREO QUE ES DIFÍCIL NO PENSAR CON EL ESTOMAGO...

MIENTRAS ASH SIGUE PENSANDO CON EL ESTOMAGO, UN TRÍO MUY CONOCIDO ESTÁ PLANEANDO COSAS... "RARAS" EN EL JARDÍN DE ATRÁS DEL CENTRO POKÉMON...

**JESSE**.- ¡UF! YA ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTAR EN ESTA MISERABLE CIUDAD TAN ABURRIDA Y SIN HACER OTRA COSA QUE LAVAR PLATOS GRATIS Y SERVIR A UN MONTÓN DE ENGREÍDOS SIN DINERO... ¡¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR ASI!!!

**JAMES**.- ¡SERENA MORENA! MIENTRAS DURE ESTO DE LA EPIDEMIA NO PODREMOS VOLARNOS... ACORDATE LO QUE PASÓ CUANDO INTENTAMOS USAR EL GLOBO...

**MEOWTH**.- ¡ESTO ES UNA RETROSPECTIVA!

RETROSPECTIVA:

VEMOS AL EQUIPO ROCKET VOLANDO EN SU GLOBO...

**JESSE**.- CREO QUE VAMOS VOLANDO MUY BIEN...

**MEOWTH**.- SI, A ESTE PASO LLEGAREMOS MUY PRONTO A CAÑA DORADA.

**JAMES**.- ¡Y SEREMOS LOS ÚNICOS QUE NOS SALVAREMOS DE ESA ESTÚPIDA EPIDEMIA!

**LOS TRES**.- ¡¡¡SIIIII!!!

**VOZ DE OFICIAL JENNY EN MEGÁFONO**.- ¡¡¡ATERRIZEN INMEDIATAMENTE!!!

**LOS TRES**.- ¡¡¡NOS DESCUBRIERON!!!

**JENNY**.- ¡¡¡PIDGEOTTO, DESTRUÍ ESE GLOBO!!!

EL PIDGEOTTO DE JENNY PERFORA HÁBILMENTE EL GLOBO HACIENDOLO CAER AL INSTANTE... 

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡¡¡NOS VAMOS A MATAR!!!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡CALMENSE!, ESO NO OCURRIÓ NUNCA EN LA SERIE NI EN LOS FANFICS.

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡¡¡AYYYYYYYY!!! PERO SERÁ DOLOROSO...

**MEOWTH**.- _(TRANQUILO)_ ESO ES SABIDO, NO PODEMOS EVITARLO...

EL GLOBO CAE EN UN TERRENO DESPEJADO, EL EQUIPO ROCKET LOGRA ESCONDERSE ANTES DE QUE JENNY LLEGUE AL LUGAR...

**JENNY**.- ¡ESCAPARON! AGENTES, CONFISQUEN ESTE GLOBO.

**AGENTES**.- ¡A LA ORDEN!

**JESSE**.- _(ESCONDIDA)_ ¡MALDICIÓN!

**JAMES**.- _(TAMBIEN ESCONDIDO)_ ¿Y AHORA QUE HAREMOS?

**MEOWTH**.- ANTES DE CAER VI UN LUGAR DE DONDE PODEMOS SACAR ROPAS GRATIS PARA DISFRAZARNOS Y ESPERAR A QUE MONDO VENGA AL RESCATE.

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡BUEN PLAN!

FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA.

**MEOWTH**.- Y ESO FUE TODO...

**JAMES**.- ESPERO QUE LLEGUE PRONTO MI ADMIRADOR MONDO.

**JESSE**.- ¡ESE INÚTIL! YA SE TARDÓ DEMAS... ¡AYYYY! _(MIENTRAS ALGO LA GOLPEA)_

**JAMES**.- ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ JESSE?

LO QUE GOLPEÓ A JESSE FUE UNA PELOTA QUE LE DIO EN MEDIO DE SU CABEZOTA HACIENDO QUE PIERDA LA COMPOSTURA...

**JESSE**.- _(CONVERTIDA EN MONSTRUO)_ ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUIEN FUE EL $&%@#¬€~ QUE ME GOLPEÓ EN MI LINDO CRANEO!!!???

**MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡UYYYY QUE BOQUITA!!!

**JAMES**.- ¡VAYA! SI QUE ESTÁ ENOJADA LA CHICA...

**POKETITO**.- _(LLEGANDO AL LUGAR) _¡¡¡PERDÓN!!! NO QUISE LASTIMARTE BELLA DAMA.

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡PERO CASI ME FRACTURÁS LA CABEZA CON ESA PELOTA!!!

**POKETITO**.- LO LAMENTO MUCHO... ESPERO QUE ACEPTÉS ESTO EN COMPENSACIÓN. –DIJO MIENTRAS CON UNOS MOVIMIENTOS DE MANOS HIZO APARECER UNAS FLORES.

**JESSE**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡¡¡OOOOOH!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS...

**POKETITO**.- NO ES NADA, POKETITO ES MI NOMBRE, SOY UN GRAN PAYASO Y MAGO POKÉMON, SEGURO NO ME RECONOCIERON POR QUE ESTOY SIN MI ATUENDO HABITUAL, ¡¡¡PERO ESE SOY YO!!!

**JESSE Y MEOWTH**.- _(NEGANDO CON LA CABEZA)_ NO, NO SABEMOS QUIEN SOS.

**JAMES**.- ¿POKETITO? MMMH CREO QUE UNA VEZ NOS TOPAMOS CON UN MAGO MEDIOCRE CON ESE NOMBRE EN UN CARNAVAL, POR CULPA DE ESE TIPO FUIMOS HIPNOTIZADOS POR UNOS EXECUTORS.

**JESSE**.- NO LO CREO JAMES, ESE OTRO ERA MUCHO MÁS IMBECIL.

**POKETITO**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE COMO... YA SABEN ;))_ NADIE ME CONOCE EN ESTA CIUDAD...

**JAMES**.- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO AQUÍ?

**POKETITO**.- BUENO, COMO VERÁN POR LA EPIDEMIA TUVE QUE SUSPENDER MI PRESENTACIÓN EN ESTA CIUDAD... COMO NO QUEDABAN HOTELES LIBRES TUVE QUE VENIR AL CENTRO POKÉMON DE LA CIUDAD. AHORA ESTOY ENSAYANDO CON MIS POKÉMONS... A PROPÓSITO, ¿LES GUSTARÍA VERME EN LOS ENSAYOS?

**JAMES**.- NO... PARA QUE PERDER TIEMPO EN... ¡UUUUGGG!

**JESSE**.- _(DESPUÉS DE DARLE UN GOLPE EN LAS COSTILLAS A JAMES)_ ¡CLARO QUE NOS GUSTARÍA!

**JAMES**.- _(TIRADO EN EL SUELO POR EL GOLPE)_ ¡¡¡AUUUUUGGGG JESSEEEE!!! ¿PARA QUE MOLESTARSE EN VER A ESE TIPO?

**JESSE**.- _(SUSURRANDO)_ POSIBLEMENTE TENGA ALGÚN POKÉMON QUE VALGA LA PENA ROBAR.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡ES CIERTO!

**POKETITO**.- ¿ENTONCES VIENEN A VER?

**ER**.- ¡¡¡SIII, AHÍ VAMOS!!!

AL PARECER ASH NO ES EL ÚNICO QUE SE CANSÓ DE QUEDARSE QUIETO EN UN MISMO SITIO... ¿CUÁL SERÁ EL PLAN DEL EQUIPO ROCKET? ¿QUÉ COMIDA PREPARARÁ MISTY? ¿Y CUAL FINA? ¿CUÁLES SON LAS INTENCIONES DE BALBINA Y TERESITA? ¿QUÉ HACE POKETITO EN ESA CIUDAD? ¿ES LO QUE DICE SER? TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS LO VERÁN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**"LAS HERMANITAS"**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE:**

****

LUEGO DE MIRAR A POKETITO "PRACTICAR" CON SUS POKÉMONS, JESSE Y JAMES COMIENZAN A ABURRIRSE DE VERLO SUPLICARLE A SUS POKEMONS...

**POKETITO**.- _(HABLÁNDOLE A UN ARCANINE QUE ESTÁ SENTADO)_ ¡¡¡POR FAVOR ARCANINE!!! HACÉ EL "MUERTITO"...

**ARCANINE**.- ¡GROW! (¡no!)

**POKETITO**.- ¡¡¡PORFA!!!

**ARCANINE**.- ¡GROW, GROW! (¡no, es no!)

**POKETITO**.- _(RESIGNADO)_ ¡ES INÚTIL INSISTIR CON ÉL!... PERO PERSIAN DE SEGURO HARÁ SU TRUCO...   -DICE MIENTRAS SE ACERCA A UN PERSIAN QUE DUERME MUY RELAJADO.

**PERSIAN**.- ¡MEOWW...! (¡ni lo sueñes!)

**POKETITO**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡PERSIAN, SALTÁ EL ARO DE FUEGO!!!

**PERSIAN**.- MEOWWWWW... (tengo sueño...) _(Y SE DUERME)_

**POKETITO**.- ¡¡¡POR FAVOR MUCHACHOS SE LOS PIDO BIEN!!!

**JAMES**.- NO SE QUIEN ES MÁS PATÉTICO. SI EL TIPO ESTE O LOS POKÉMONS ACABADOS QUE TIENE.

**JESSE**.- ESOS POKÉMONS NO VALEN NADA, PERO DE TODAS FORMAS PODRÍAMOS LLEVÁRSELOS AL JEFE...

**MEOWTH**.- ¿ESTÁS SEGURA JESSE? NO ESTÁS ARRIESGANDONOS A QUE NOS MANDE A GOLPEAR... HACE MUCHO QUE NO LE LLEVAMOS NADA ASÍ QUE DEBEMOS MANDARLE ALGO SORPRENDENTE.

**JESSE**.- CREO QUE TENÉS RAZÓN... VÁMONOS. _(SE LEVANTA Y SE VA)_

**JAMES**.- _(YENDO CON JESSE)_ YO TE SIGO CHIQUITA...

**MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡OIGAN!!! NO ME DEJEN CON ESTE FRUSTRADO...

**POKETITO**.- ¡¡¡NO SE VAYAN!!! NO ME DEJEN SOLO... _(HABLANDO SOLO)_ ES INÚTIL... YA NO PUEDO SER EL DE ANTES, ¿QUE PODRÉ HACER...?

**VOZ**.- ¿PUEDO AYUDARTE?

**POKETITO**.- NO LO CREO ENFERMERA...

**JOYCE**.- TE ESTUVE VIENDO DESDE LA VENTANA, TUS POKÉMONS NO QUIEREN OBEDECERTE POR QUE ALGO TE PASA, ELLOS LO SIENTEN Y NO SABEN COMO AYUDARTE...

**POKETITO**.- ES QUE... NO SE... PERDÍ ALGO ESPECIAL EN MI VIDA...

**JOYCE**.- SE LO QUE SE SIENTE... CREEME QUE LO SE.

**POKETITO**.- ¿EN SERIO?

**JOYCE**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE TRISTE)_ PERO... PREFIERO NO HABLAR DE ESO... QUE TE PARECE SI TE AYUDO CON LOS POKÉMONS.

**POKETITO**.- ¡¡¡GRACIAS ENFERMERA!!!

**JOYCE**.- ¡PODÉS DECIRME JOYCE!

**POKETITO**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿JOYCE?

**JOYCE**.- ¿EH? BUENO... ES QUE ME DICEN ASI ACA PARA NO CONFUNDIRME CON MI ABUELA...

**POKETITO**.- ¡CLARO!

**JOYCE**.- ME RECORDÁS A UN CHICO QUE CONOCÍ HACE MUCHO... ÉL TAMBIEN TENÍA PROBLEMAS CON SUS POKÉMONS, SOBRE TODO CON SU MEOWTH... _(PONIÉNDOSE A LLORAR) _PERO ÉL AHORA...

**POKETITO**.- _(TOMÁNDOLE LA MANO)_ BUENO... NO LLORÉS JOYCE, TOMA UN PAÑUELO.

**JOYCE**.- GRACIAS... _(MIRA EL PAÑUELO Y VE UNA EXTRAÑA FIGURA EN ÉL)_ PERO... NO, NADA. ES SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN.

**POKETITO**.- ¿OCURRE ALGO?

**JOYCE**.- ES QUE YO CREÍ QUE... NADA, COSAS MÍAS.

**POKETITO**.- COMO DIGÁS, ¿SEGUIMOS CON LOS POKÉMONS?

**JOYCE**.- ¡SI!

**POKETITO**.- BUENO, EL TRUCO DE PERSIAN CONSISTE EN...

**JOYCE**.- ¡AJA, AJA!...

MIENTRAS ELLOS ADIESTRAN POKÉMONS, VEAMOS QUE HACE MISTY EN LA COCINA DEL CENTRO POKÉMON...

**MISTY**.- _(SUPLICÁNDOLE A JOY)_ ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! NECESITO USAR LA COCINA... TENGO QUE PREPARARLE ALGO RICO DE COMER A ASH.

**JOY**.- ¿POR QUÉ TANTO INTERÉS AHORA EN ESE CHICO?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ BUENO, OCURRE QUE... ¡UNA CHICA LE ESTÁ HACIENDO DE COMER! Y ÉL DICE QUE LO QUE ELLA PREPARA ES MUY RICO...

**JOY**.- YA VEO, SON CELOS...

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡NO ES ESO!!! ES SÓLO QUE...

**JOY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, NO ME EXPLIQUÉS. PODÉS USAR LA COCINA LUEGO DE QUE TERMINEN DE PREPARAR LA COMIDA PARA LA GENTE QUE ALMUERZA ACÁ.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡GRACIAS JOY!!!

**JOY**.- NO, DE NADA, SOLAMENTE TENÉ CUIDADO DE NO QUEMARTE NI LASTIMARTE. Y DEJÁ TODO LIMPIO AL TERMINAR.

**MISTY**.- SI, ASI LO HARÉ.

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE, EN EL JARDÍN TRASERO DEL CENTRO POKÉMON VEMOS A POKETITO Y A JOYCE ADIESTRANDO SUS POKÉMONS LOS CUALES LO ESTÁN HACIENDO MUY BIEN. MIENTRAS PERSIAN SALTA A TRAVÉS DEL ARO DE FUEGO, ARCANINE ESTÁ HACIENDO EQULIBRIO SOBRE UNA PELOTA...

**POKETITO**.- ¡MUY BIEN PERSIAN! ¡ESO ES ARCANINE!

**JOYCE**.- ¡MUY BIEN POKETITO! AHORA TUS POKÉMONS TE OBEDECEN, YA PODRÁS OFRECER TU ESPECTÁCULO COMO SIEMPRE.

**POKETITO**.- SI, ESPERO QUE LOS OTROS TAMBIEN ME OBEDEZCAN.

**JOYCE**.- CREÍ QUE TENÍAS ESOS DOS NOMÁS.

**POKETITO**.- ELLOS SON LAS ESTRELLAS DE LA FUNCIÓN, PERO TAMBIEN TENGO UN RAPIDASH, UN PRIMEAPE Y UN ALAKAZAM.

**JOYCE**.- ¡QUE BUENO! TODOS TUS POKÉMONS SON EVOLUCIONADOS.

**POKETITO**.- SI, ES QUE HACE MUCHO QUE ESTÁN CONMIGO.

**JOYCE**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE TRISTE)_ YA VEO...

**POKETITO**.- ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE?

**JOYCE**.- _(RECUPERÁNDOSE)_ NO, NADA, ES QUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO DISFRUTABA DE UN ESPECTÁCULO POKÉMON.

**POKETITO**.- PERO... ¿POR QUÉ? SI SON ESPECTÁCULOS MARAVILLOSOS.

**JOYCE**.- OCURRIÓ QUE... NO, NADA... _(CON LÁGRIMAS)_ DEBO IRME...

**POKETITO**.- PERO, JOYCE...

**JOYCE**.- _(YENDOSE)_ LUEGO HABLAMOS…

**POKETITO**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ QUE EXTRAÑO...

Y EN LAS VENTANAS DEL CENTRO POKÉMON, VARIAS PERSONAS VIERON LO OCURRIDO...

**JOY**.- _(DESDE UNA VENTANA CERCANA EN LA PLANTA BAJA)_ ¿SERÁ POSIBLE? DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS...

**JESSE**.- _(DESDE UNA VENTANA DEL PRIMER PISO)_ CREO QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO NO ES MALA IDEA ROBARNOS A ESOS POKÉMONS.

**MEOWTH**.- _(EN LA VENTANA DE AL LADO DE JESSE, JUNTO A JAMES)_ BUENO JAMES, CREO QUE PERDISTE LA APUESTA.

**JAMES**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡NUNCA ME HUBIERA IMAGINADO QUE LE OBEDECERÍAN...!

**MISTY**.- _(ABRIENDO LA VENTANA DE LA COCINA EN LA PLANTA BAJA)_ ¡¡¡SE ME QUEMÓ LA SALSA!!! ¡QUE HUMAREDA...! ¡COF, COF, COF! _(SOLLOZANDO)_ TENDRÉ QUE PREPARARLA DE NUEVO…

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS, ASH LLEGA AL CENTRO POKÉMON. COMIÓ COMO SIEMPRE TODO LO QUE LE PREPARARON LAS HERMANITAS MULGO, INCLUSO LA COMIDA DE TERESITA. NO VENÍA CON MUCHAS GANAS DE COMER, PERO DE REPENTE RECORDÓ LA PROMESA QUE LE HABÍA HECHO A MISTY...

**ASH**.- _(EN LA PUERTA DEL CENTRO POKÉMON)_ ¡HOY SI QUE COMÍ COMO SI FUERA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ! HASTA LO DE TERESITA ME PARECIÓ RICO... ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! AHORA QUE RECUERDO MISTY DIJO QUE IBA A HACERME DE COMER... ¡AYYYYY! YA ESTOY MUY LLENO...

**MISTY**.- _(ABRIENDO LA PUERTA CON AIRE TRISTE)_ HOLA ASH.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EH, QUE TE PASA MISTY?

**MISTY**.- OCURRE QUE... QUE... _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡¡¡SE ME QUEMÓ LA COMIDA!!!

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡MENOS MAL! YA ESTOY MUY LLENO COMO PARA SEGUIR COMIENDO.

**MISTY**.- ...Y NO TUVE TIEMPO PARA PREPARARTE OTRA, ESPERO QUE ME PERDONÉS ASH.

**ASH**.- SI MISTY, TE PERDONO, NO TE PREOCUPÉS POR ESO AHORA. MAÑANA PODRÁS PREPARARLA.

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS ASH, SABÍA QUE MAÑANA TE IBAS A QUEDAR ACA.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! MAÑANA TAMBIEN IRÉ A COMER CON FINA.

**MISTY**.- _(FURIOSA)_ ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE ES LO QUE TIENEN ESAS CHICAS COMO PARA QUE QUIERAS ESTAR TANTO TIEMPO CON ELLAS!!!???

**ASH**.- BUENO, ES QUE... ¡FINA COCINA MUY BIEN!

**MISTY**.- _(FURIOSA)_ ¡¡¡SÓLO TE IMPORTA TU ESTOMAGO, NI SIQUIERA TE FIJÁS SI LOS DEMÁS EXISTEN!!! _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- PERO MISTY... NO ES POSIBLE... SE ENOJÓ OTRA VEZ.

SI, ASÍ PARECE. A ASH LO ÚNICO QUE LE IMPORTA ES: ¡COMER! NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE TANTO FINA, BALBINA Y TERESITA SE ESTÁN ENAMORANDO DE ÉL... ¿SE PODRÁ DAR CUENTA DE ESO? ¿MISTY LE PODRÁ HACER ALGO RICO DE COMER? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PLANEA AHORA EL EQUIPO ROCKET? POR LO VISTO LOS INTERROGANTES SIGUEN SUMANDOSE...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"LAS HERMANITAS"**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO:**

****

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ASH NO FUE A COMER A LO DE FINA, COMO HABÍA COMIDO DEMASIADO, SE SENTÍA MAL DEL ESTOMAGO (NDA: ¡era hora!) NI SIQUIERA SE LEVANTÓ DE SU CAMA... ANTE ESTO, MISTY DECIDIÓ AYUDARLO (sólo por esta vez, según ella ;)) LE LLEVÓ EL DESAYUNO A LA CAMA, LE DIO LA MEDICINA, LO ATENDIÓ... ETC. DESPUÉS DE TODO ELLA RECORDABA LA FORMA EN QUE ÉL LA AYUDO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE LLEGARON AL PUEBLO... AHORA LOS VEMOS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH, MISTY LE ACABA DE TRAER EL ALMUERZO...

**MISTY**.- ACA ESTÁ TU COMIDA. COMELA ANTES QUE SE ENFRÍE.

**ASH**.- GRACIAS MISTY...

**MISTY**.- ¡NO TE ACOSTUBRÉS! YA ES SUFICIENTE AYUDA LA QUE TE DOY, SIEMPRE TENGO QUE SER TU ENFERMERA.

**ASH**.- ME DUELE MUCHO TODO EL CUERPO COMO PARA DISCUTIR MISTY, ASÍ QUE SÓLO TE DIRÉ QUE SI A TODO...

**MISTY**.- _(TRANQUILIZÁNDOSE)_ OOOH... ESTE... ¿TE SIGUE DOLIENDO LA CABEZA?

**ASH**.- NO TANTO... YA SE ME ESTÁ PASANDO...

**MISTY**.- ¡MEJOR ASÍ! COMÉ PRONTO ASH.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ ES ESTA COMIDA?

**MISTY**.- ES PURÉ DE PAPAS, ZAPALLO Y ZANAHORIAS... LO PREPARÉ YO MISMA.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿VOS?

**MISTY**.- SI, ASI ES. ¿NO TE GUSTÓ?

**ASH**.- BUENO... ES QUE NO LO PROBÉ TODAVÍA...

**MISTY**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! _(TOMANDO UN TENEDOR)_ ¡ABRÍ LA BOCA! A VER... ¡AAAAH! _(MOVIENDO EL TENEDOR CON PURE DE UN LADO A OTRO) _¡AHÍ VA EL AVIÓN!

**ASH**.- _(AVERGONZADO)_ ¡YA VASTA MISTY! ME DA VERGÜENZA...

**MISTY**.- LO HUBIERAS PENSADO ANTES DE PONERTE A COMER COMO UN SNORLAX FAMÉLICO. ¡ABRÍ LA BOCA QUE ACA VA EL AVIÓN...

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ BUENO MISTY... YA ESTÁ BIEN CON ESO, NI MI MAMÁ ME LO SIGUE HACIENDO.

**MISTY**.- ¿TU MAMÁ TAMBIEN LO HACÍA?

**ASH**.- SI, Y AHORA QUE LO PIENSO EXTRAÑO UN POCO ESE JUEGO...

**MISTY**.- ¿SERÁ POR QUE TE PONÉS A COMER SIN PENSAR?

**ASH**.- NO SE...

**MISTY**.- ¿LA EXTRAÑÁS? 

**ASH**.- ¡CLARO QUE SI! ¿Y VOS?

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ TAMBIEN EXTRAÑO A LA MÍA... Y TAMBIEN A LA TUYA ASH.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ?

**MISTY**.- SI, LA EXTRAÑO... TU MAMÁ SIEMPRE ME ATENDIÓ BIEN EN TU CASA, ME TRATÓ CASI COMO A UNA HIJA.

**ASH**.- _(JUGANDO CON LOS DEDOS)_ OH BUENO... MI MAMÁ SIEMPRE FUE ASÍ.

**MISTY**.- ASH, TU COMIDA.

**ASH**.- SI, CIERTO, _(Y COMIENZA A COMER)_ ¡MMMH! ESTÁ MUY RICO MISTY...

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ NO CREÍ QUE ME SALIERA BIEN LA COMIDA ESTA VEZ, LA DE AYER SE ME QUEMÓ TODA.

**ASH**.- ES CIERTO... ¿QUÉ ME HABÍAS PREPARADO?

**MISTY**.- NO IMPORTA...

**ASH**.- COMO DIGÁS, NO HAY INCONVENIENTE... _(Y SIGUE COMIENDO)_

**MISTY**.- ASH, YO QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE...

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS COME)_ ¿QUÉ OCUGE MIGTYG?

**MISTY**.- BUENO, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO ACOMPAÑARTE EN TUS VIAJES... AUNQUE NUNCA ME PEDISTES QUE LO HICIERA, ADEMÁS YO...

**JOYCE**.- _(ENTRANDO DE REPENTE EN LA HABITACIÓN)_ ¡HOLA ASH! ¿CÓMO TE SENTÍS?

**MISTY**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ¡AY!

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN! YA ME SIENTO MEJOR.

**JOYCE**.- ME PARECE MUY BIEN QUE ASÍ SEA, PERO TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA, ALGUIEN VINO A SALUDARTE...

**FINA**.- _(ENTRANDO DE REPENTE A LA HABITACIÓN)_ ¡¡¡HOLA MI ASHY, TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHÍSIMO!!!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EH? ¡FINA! ¿QUÉ HACÉS ACA?

**FINA**.- ES QUE... COMO NO ME VINISTES A VISITAR CREÍ QUE TE HABÍAS IDO DE LA CIUDAD...

**ASH**.- NO, ÚNICAMENTE ESTOY ALGO MALO DEL ESTOMAGO...

**FINA**.- ¡ESTA TERESITA! SEGURAMENTE FUE POR LAS PORQUERÍAS QUE ELLA PREPARA DE COMER. PERO TE PROMETO QUE MAÑANA EN CUANTO TE SINTÁS MEJOR TE PREPARARÉ UNA COMIDA REALMENTE DELICIOSA...

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!

MIENTRAS MISTY OBSERVA TODO, SU TEMPERATURA Y SU FURIA VA CRECIENDO...

**ASH**.- JUSTO AHORA ESTOY ALMORZANDO...

**FINA**.- SI, YA VEO... _(TOMANDO EL TENEDOR Y PROBANDO EL PURÉ HECHO POR MISTY) _¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

**ASH**.- _(INTRANQUILO)_ ES... PURÉ, ME LO PREPARÓ...

**FINA**.- _(CON UN GESTO DE DESPRECIO)_ SI... NO ES LA GRAN COSA... CON UN POCO DE MANTECA Y  NUEZ MOSCADA SE MEJORA EL SABOR... PERO NO TE PREOCUPÉS, MAÑANA PODRÁS COMER PLATOS DIGNOS DE UN REY... TE PREPARARÉ UNO MUY ESPECIAL, Y DE PASO EVITARÉ QUE TERESITA SE META EN LA COCINA A PREPARAR SUS PORQUERÍAS. ESTE PURÉ PARECE PREPARADO POR ELLA...

**MISTY**.- _(YA NO SE AGUANTABA, ASÍ QUE EXPLOTO ENFURECIDA)_ ¡¡¡SI NO TE GUSTA LA COMIDA QUE PREPARO, TENDRÍAS QUE HABER VENIDO ANTES PARA ATENDERLO COMO SE MERECE!!! POR CULPA TUYA Y DE LAS LOCAS DE TUS HERMANAS, ASH ESTÁ ASÍ COMO ESTÁ. ASÍ QUE MEJOR CALLATE LA BOCA.

**FINA**.- _(ACONGOJADA)_ AYYYY BUENO...

**ASH**.- ¡MISTY! POR FAVOR, NO LA TRATÉS ASÍ...

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿ACASO TODAVÍA LA DEFENDÉS? DESPUÉS DE QUE CASI TE ENVENENAN... ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO TONTO QUE SOS!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡FINA NO ES MALA MISTY!!! ELLA COCINA ESTUPENDAMENTE ASÍ QUE TENDRÍAS QUE APRENDER DE ELLA, NADA MÁS TE ESTABA DANDO UN CONSEJO.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡YO NO NECESITO CONSEJOS!!!

**ASH**.- MISTY NO DIGÁS… _(AGARRANDOSE EL ESTOMAGO)_ ¡AYYYY! ME DUELE...

**MISTY Y FINA**.- ¡ASH!

**ASH**.- ME MUERO...

**MISTY**.- NO DIGÁS ESO, NO TE VA A PASAR NADA...

**FINA**.- IRÉ A BUSCAR A LA ENFERMERA... _(Y SALE)_

**MISTY**.- ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

**ASH**.- _(GUIÑÁNDOLE EL OJO)_ NO FUE NADA, NADA MÁS LO HICE PARA QUE TE CALMÉS...

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡TARADO!!! ME ASUSTASTES DE VERDAD.

**JOY**.- _(ENTRANDO JUNTO A FINA)_ ¿QUÉ PASA? OTRA VEZ ES ASH EL QUE ESTÁ MAL... ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE?

**ASH**.- NO, NADA, ES SÓLO MI ESTOMAGO...

**JOY**.- _(TOCÁNDOLE EL ESTOMAGO)_ YA VEO... ¡UNA INDIGESTIÓN! PERO ESO SE ARREGLA CON... _(SACANDO UN FRASCO DEL BOLSILLO)_ ¡UNA BUENA CUCHARADA DE ACEITE DE RICINO! _(ABRIENDO EL FRASCO Y SIRVIENDO UN POCO EN UNA CUCHARA)_ ¡ABRÍ BIEN LA BOCA! AHÍ VIENE EL AVIÓN...

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO Y CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡NO, NO! YA SE LO QUE ESO PROVOCA...

**MISTY**.- _(SUJETANDO A ASH)_ ¡TE VA A HACER BIEN, TOMALO!

**ASH**.- ¡NO! DEJEN... COMO EL PURÉ...

**JOY**.- ¡MA QUE PURÉ NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! ¡ABRÍ LA BOCOTA!

**ASH**.- _(CON LA BOCA CERRADA)_ ¡MMNOP!

**JOY**.- ¡ABRÍ TE DIGO!

**ASH**.- ¡NOP!... 

**MISTY**.- ¡HABRÁ QUE HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO! _(MIENTRAS LE PELLISCA EL BRAZO A ASH)_

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡MMMMGGGAAAYYYY!!! _(PONIÉNDOSE ROJO MIENTRAS TRAGA EL LIQUIDO)_ ¡¡¡AAAAHHGGGLLLUUUUPPP!!! _(DESPUÉS DE TOMAR)_ ¡¡¡PUAJJJ!!! ¡SOS UNA TRAIDORA MISTY! ¿POR QUÉ  ME PELLISCASTES PARA QUE ABRA LA BOCA?

**MISTY**.- ¡ESO TE PASA POR ENGAÑARME RECIEN!

**FINA**.- LO SIENTO ASH... TENDRÍA QUE HABERTE DEFENDIDO PERO, ES POR TU BIENESTAR.

**ASH**.- ¡PERO QUE BUENAS AMIGAS TENGO!

**MISTY**.- ME PREOCUPA TU SALUD.

**FINA**.- Y YO QUIERO QUE TE CURÉS PRONTO.

**ASH**.- SI, CLARO... ¡AYYY! NO ES POSIBLE... ¡¡¡YA ME ESTÁ HACIENDO EFECTO!!! _(AGARRANDOSE EL ESTOMAGO)_ ¡AYYY! SI, ES EL ACEITE DE RICINO... _(SALE CORRIENDO AL BAÑO) _¡¡¡NO ME AGUANTO!!!

**MISTY**.- SI QUE FUE BUENO EL REMEDIO.

**FINA**.- LE VA A HACER BIEN.

**JOY**.- ¡QUE SUERTE QUE LE HIZO EFECTO RÁPIDO! BUENO CHICAS... LO DEJO EN SUS MANOS. DEBO SEGUIR CON LAS DEMÁS COSAS... _(Y SE VA)_

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO DESDE ADENTRO DEL BAÑO)_ ¡¡¡LAS ODIO A LAS DOS!!! ME DUELE... ¡¡¡TRAIDORAS!!!

**FINA**.- QUE CHICO AGRADABLE.

**MISTY**.- _(INTRANQUILA)_ ¡EH! ¿QUÉ DECÍAS?

**FINA**.- DIJE QUE ASH ES UN CHICO MUY AGRADABLE.

**MISTY**.- PERO... ¿POR QUÉ LO DECÍS?

**FINA**.- ES QUE... _(SONROJADA)_ ¡ME GUSTA!

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡QUE!

**FINA**.- NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE LO LINDO Y AGRADABLE QUE ES. COMO ESTÁS SIEMPRE CON ÉL, SEGURAMENTE OLVIDASTES APRECIARLO.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡MMMMGGGGG!!!

**FINA**.- BUENO, BUENO, NADA MÁS FUE UN COMENTARIO...

**MISTY**.- _(MIRÁNDOLA DE REOJO Y CON DISGUSTO)_ ¡Y NO MUY AGRADABLE!

**FINA**.- ES QUE... ¿ACASO ÉL TE...?

**ASH**.- _(SALIENDO DEL BAÑO)_ ¡¡¡QUE ALIVIO!!! ME SIENTO MEJOR... ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

**MISTY**.- ¡NUNCA TE LLENÁS!

**ASH**.- ¡COMO SI NO ME CONOCIERAS MISTY!

**MISTY**.- TE CONOZCO BIEN ASH KETCHUM.

**ASH**.- ¿QUEDÓ PURÉ?

**MISTY**.- _(DÁNDOLE EL PLATO CON PURÉ)_ SI, ACA ESTÁ, COMÉTELO.

**ASH**.- _(TOMANDO EL PLATO Y EMPEZANDO A COMER)_ ¡GRACIAG MIGTYG!

**FINA**.- _(VIENDO LO OCURRIDO Y ENTRISTECIÉNDOSE)_ BUENO... MEJOR ME VOY A CASA, ME ALEGRO QUE ESTÉS BIEN ASH...

**ASH**.- _(COMIENDO)_ ¡ESPEGA, NOG TEG VAGAS!

**FINA**.- _(DESANIMADA)_ MEJOR TE DEJO DESCANSAR…

**ASH**.- ANTES QUE TE VAYÁS TE DIGO... ¡¡¡MAÑANA VOY A COMER A TU CASA!!!

**FINA**.- _(ALEGRE) _¿EN SERIO?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡SIII!!!

**FINA**.- ¡BIEN! TE PREPARARÉ LO MEJOR DE MI RECETARIO... _(SE ACERCA, BESA A ASH EN LA MEJILLA Y SE VA CANTANDO)_ ¡CHUIK! NOS VEMOS ASHY... ¡LALALARALA...! _(Y SALE)_

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡UYYYYY, QUE CHICA!!!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ TE PASA MISTY?

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡NADA! ¿QUÉ ME VA A PASAR A MÍ?

**ASH**.- SI NO TE CONOCIERA, CUALQUIERA DIRÍA QUE ESTÁS CELOSA.

**MISTY**.- ¿CELOSA? ¿DE ESA RIDÍCULA? ¡PERO POR FAVOR! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE COSA?

**ASH**.- BUENO, SOLO... DECÍA...

MIENTRAS EN OTRO SECTOR DEL CENTRO POKÉMON...

**JAMES**.- NO CREO QUE SEA UN BUEN PLÁN, FELINO.

**MEOWTH**.- MIRÁNDOLO DESDE TU PUNTO DE VISTA NO LO ES, PERO DE MI PARTE ES ALGO PERFECTO.

**JAMES**.- ROBARLE LOS POKÉMONS AL CIRQUERO ESE, Y DE ESA FORMA TAN ABSURDA NOS DARÍA MALA FAMA DENTRO DEL EQUIPO ROCKET.

**MEOWTH**.- PERO HEMOS PROBADO LOS MEJORES PLANES Y FRACASARON...

**JAMES**.- SI, ES CIERTO. PERO... ¿NO TENÉS NADA QUE ACOTAR JESSE QUE ESTÁS TAN CALLADA?

**JESSE**.- _(OLIENDO UN RAMO DE FLORES)_ ES QUE EL TIPO ES UN GALANTE... ME REGALÓ ESTAS HERMOSAS FLORES...

**JAMES**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ SI, CLARO...

**MEOWTH**.- ESO ME SONÓ A UN MUCHACHO CELOSO.

**JAMES**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¿¿¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO, BOLSA DE PULGAS???

**MEOWTH**.- _(ATAJÁNDOSE)_ ¡NADA, NADA!

**JESSE**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡TERMÍNENLA CON SUS JUEGOS!!! _(TRANQUILA)_ GALANTE O NO, EL CIRQUERO ESE SE VA A QUEDAR SIN POKÉMONS.

**JAMES**.- ¡ME PARECE ESTUPENDO!

**JESSE**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ LO ÚNICO QUE NOS RETIENE ES LA LIBERTAD DE CIRCULAR LIBREMENTE POR LA CIUDAD...

**LOS TRES**.- _(DESANIMADOS)_ ¡SIIII!

AL PARECER EL EQUIPO ROCKET NO SE DA POR VENCIDO Y CONTINÚA CON SUS PLANES... ¿LOGRARÁN CONCRETARLOS? ¿MISTY ESTÁ CELOSA? ¿FINA ABANDONARÁ A ASH? VEANLO AQUÍ, EN ESTA MISMA PÁGINA Y EN ESTA MISMA SECCIÓN...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"LAS HERMANITAS"**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE:**

****

LUEGO DE UNA SEMANA DE LOS HECHOS RELATADOS ANTERIORMENTE, ASH ENGORDÓ COMO SEIS KILOS... ¬¬ NO ENTRENÓ NI ATENDIÓ A SUS POKÉMONS... SÓLO SE DEDICÓ A COMER TODO TIPO DE COMIDAS EN CASA DE FINA... Y LO QUE MISTY LE PREPARABA EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON. EN ESTE TIEMPO TANTO FINA COMO SUS HERMANAS (EXCEPTO ISABEL QUE YA SE HABÍA PERCATADO DE LAS INTENCIONES GASTRONOMICAS DE ASH) FUERON DEMOSTRÁNDOLE DE INFINITAS FORMAS SU INTERÉS POR ÉL... PERO SUS OJOS VEÍAN EXCLUSIVAMENTE EL PLATO DE COMIDA QUE TENÍA ENFRENTE... TANTO BALBINA COMO TERESITA COMENZARON A DISMINUIR SUS "ATAQUES AMOROSOS" DADO QUE ASH PRESTABA MÁS ATENCIÓN A FINA CON SU COMIDA QUE A ELLAS... PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SE HAYAN DADO POR VENCIDAS... JUSTAMENTE EN CASA DE FINA ES DONDE TRANSCURRE LA ESCENA QUE A CONTINUACIÓN SE MUESTRA: 

_(VEMOS A ASH EN EL COMEDOR DE LA CASA DE FINA RODEADO DE LAS TRES HERMANAS MULGO, CADA UNA CON UNA FUENTE DE COMIDA EN LA MANO. ASH ESTA SENTADO EN LA MESA Y LAS TRES CHICAS LO RODEAN CON SUS FUENTES.)_

**ASH**.- ¡PERO QUE BUENO FINA! ME ENCANTA EL OKONOMIYAKI.

**FINA**.- GRACIAS... AUNQUE NO ES MI ESPECIALIDAD LA COMIDA JAPONESA ME ESFORCÉ MUCHO PARA PREPARARLA.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! ¿Y USTEDES QUE ME PREPARARON CHICAS?

**BALBINA**.- SIGUENDO CON LA COMIDA INTERNACIONAL PREPARÉ UNOS TACOS MEXICANOS CON MUCHO PICANTE.

**ASH**.- ¿PICANTE?

**BALBINA**.- SI, PICANTE. ¿ACASO LA COMIDA MEXICANA NO LO LLEVA? ENTONCES LE PUSE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE ÉL.

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ME... LO IMAGINO.

**TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡PERO VAS A VER QUE LA PIZZA QUE YO TE PREPARÉ ES LA MEJOR QUE HAYAS COMIDO HASTA AHORA!!!

**ASH**.- QUE BUENO.

**FINA**.- ¿POR CUAL VAS A EMPEZAR?

**ASH**.- MMMMH, AYER EMPEZÉ POR EL DE BALBINA, ANTEAYER POR EL TUYO ASÍ QUE AHORA ME TOCA EMPEZAR CON EL PLATO DE TERESITA.

**TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡SIIIIII!!! ¡POR FIN ME TOCÓ SER LA PRIMERA!

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ESPERO QUE ESTA NO SEA LA ÚLTIMA PIZZA DE MI VIDA. _(HABLANDO)_ BUENO... ¡A COMER!

**BALBINA**.- ¡¡¡MOMENTO!!! ANTES DE QUE LE DES UNA MORDIDA PREGUNTALE A TERESITA COMO LA PREPARÓ.

**ASH**.- ¡OH VAMOS! NO ES PARA TANTO...

**TERESITA**.- ¿PERO QUE DECÍS? LA HICE COMO A CUALQUIER PIZZA DEL MUNDO, LA RELLENÉ CON LO QUE ENCONTRÉ EN LA HELADERA Y TAMBIEN LE PUSE ESE QUESO VERDE QUE HABÍA AFUERA...

**ASH**.- ¡ME ENCANTA EL QUESO ROQUEFORT!

**FINA**.- NO ERA ROQUEFORT, ERA UN QUESO QUE YO TIRÉ A LA BASURA POR QUE SE ECHÓ A PERDER.

**TERESITA**.- SI, ME DI CUENTA DE ESO, ASÍ QUE PARA COMPENSARLO LE PUSE LA MERMELADA QUE ASH NO COMIÓ EL OTRO DÍA.

**ASH**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE VERDE)_ SAQUEN ESA COSA DE MI VISTA...

**BALBINA**.- _(TOMANDO LA PIZZA Y SALIENDO CON ELLA)_ ¡CLARO QUE SI! LA VOY A TIRAR A LA BASURA ANTES QUE MATE A ALGUIEN.

**TERESITA**.- _(SIGUIENDO A BALBINA POR DETRÁS)_ ¡¡¡ESO NO ES JUSTO BALBINA!!! ME ESMERÉ MUCHÍSIMO PARA PREPARARLA, DEJÁ QUE ASH PRUEBE AUNQUE SEA UNA PORCIÓN.

**ASH**.- SE VE QUE ELLAS SE QUIEREN... PERO AHORA... ¡A COMER!

**FINA**.- _(TRISTE)_ ESTÁ BIEN ASH, CREO QUE ESO ES LO QUE TE IMPORTA NOMÁS...

**ASH**.- _(TRAGANDO)_ SIG BUEGO NO HAYG POGBEMA.

**FINA**.- ASH... ¿SENTÍS ALGO POR ALGUNA DE NOSOTRAS?

**ASH**.- _(SIN PRESTAR MUCHA ATENCIÓN)_ SI, COCINAN RICO TODAS...

**FINA**.- PERO... MÁS ALLÁ DE LA COMIDA... ¿TE INTERESA UNA DE NOSOTRAS?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUE? ¿A QUE TE REFERÍS CON ESO?

**FINA**.- A QUE TANTO BALBINA COMO TERESITA ESTÁN ENAMORADAS DE VOS.

**ASH**.- _(ATRAGANTÁNDOSE)_ ¡¡¡AJUMMMM, GUUUUUPPPPP!!! BUENO... NO CREÍ QUE ELLAS...

**FINA**.- PUES AUNQUE TE PAREZCA EXTRAÑO, ES ASÍ. ¡ELLAS GUSTAN DE VOS!

**ASH**.- _(DEJANDO DE COMER)_ NO ES POSIBLE... ME COMPORTÉ MUY MAL CON ELLAS... NO CREÍ QUE UNA CHICA SE PUDIESE ENAMORAR DE MÍ.

**FINA**.- PERO ES QUE NO FUE UNA SOLA ASH.

**ASH**.- ES VERDAD, ME OLVIDÉ DE TERESITA.

**FINA**.- _(FINGIENDO)_ BUENO... DIGAMOS QUE SI, TERESITA.

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO HAY OTRA MÁS?

**FINA**.- CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE SIGÁS COMIENDO ASH, SE TE ENFRÍA LA COMIDA.

**ASH**.- BUENO... _(PENSANDO)_ ¡LAS CHICAS ENAMORADAS DE MÍ! NO ME LO HUBIESE IMAGINADO NUNCA... CREÍ QUE LO HACÍAN POR QUE SOMOS AMIGOS... ¿QUÉ HARÉ?

**FINA**.- _(PENSANDO MIENTRAS LO MIRA A ASH)_ ¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO? AHORA DE SEGURO ELEGIRÁ A BALBINA O A TERESITA... NO CREO QUE LE GUSTEN LAS CHICAS MAYORES... 

**BALBINA**.- _(LLEGANDO)_ NO MOLESTÉS MÁS TERESITA, ESO NO SE PODÍA COMER.

**TERESITA**.- ¿CÓMO QUE NO SE PODÍA COMER? SI YO ME COMÍ LA OTRA PIZZA?

**BALBINA**.- ¡PERO QUE TIPA! ¿CÓMO TE COMISTE ESA PORQUERÍA?

**TERESITA**.- ¡NO ERA PORQUERÍA! ESTABA RICA.

**FINA**.- CALMENSE CHICAS, NO DISCUTAN...

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡NO TE METÁS!!!

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ QUE CHICAS... EN VERDAD NO PARECEN ESTAR ENAMORADAS, MAS BIEN ESTÁN COMPITIENDO.

**FINA**.- BUENO... DEJALAS ASH, SEGUÍ COMIENDO.

**ASH**.- ¡SI! ME PARECE BIEN.

**BALBINA**.- _(SACÁNDOLE EL PLATO CON COMIDA A ASH)_ ¡CREO QUE ASH YA COMIÓ MUCHO DE TU COMIDA, FINA! ASI QUE AHORA COMERÁ DE LA MÍA.

**ASH**.- _(EXTREMADAMENTE FURIOSO)_ ¡¡¡SI HAY ALGO QUE EN VERDAD ME MOLESTA ES QUE ME SAQUEN LA COMIDA DE LA BOCA!!!

**BALBINA**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ¿QUÉ... QUE PASA ASH?

**ASH**.- _(FURIOSO)_ ¡¡¡DEVOLVEME MI COMIDA AHORA MISMO!!!

**BALBINA**.- BUENO... AQUÍ ESTÁ.

**ASH**.- _(COMIENDO CON AVIDEZ DIRECTAMENTE DEL PLATO)_ ASIG EGTAG MEGOG.

**BALBINA**.- ¡ES UN SALVAJE!

**TERESITA**.- CREÍ QUE ERA UN PRINCIPE...

**FINA**.- BUENO CHICAS, NO DIGAN ESAS COSAS, DEJENLO COMER TRANQUILO...

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡SI, SI, SI!!! TE LO DEJAMOS... ¡¡¡ES TODO TUYO!!!

**FINA**.- PERO... ¿QUÉ LES PASA CHICAS?

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- _(HABLÁNDOLE EN REUNION SECRETA)_ NO TE CONVIENE ESE CHICO.

**FINA**.- ¿PERO POR QUE?

**BALBINA**.- ES UN SALVAJE, VISTES COMO QUISO MORDERME.

**FINA**.- ¿QUÉ?

**TERESITA**.- ¡SI! TAL VEZ EL DÍA DE MAÑANA CUANDO ESTÉS CASADA CON ÉL, TE GOLPEE POR NO PREPARARLE LA COMIDA A TIEMPO....

**BALBINA**.- O TE OBLIGUE A COCINARLE TODO EL DÍA INCLUYENDO LA NOCHE.

**FINA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡VAMOS CHICAS! NO DIGAN ESAS COSAS...

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡YA TERMINÉ CON LA COMIDA!!! ¿¿¿HAY POSTRE???

**TERESITA**.- A PESAR DE TODO TE QUEREMOS HERMANITA.

**BALBINA**.- Y ESE TIPO NO ES UN BUEN EJEMPLAR PARA VOS.

**FINA**.- ¡NO DIGAN ESO! ASH ES MUY BUENO... JAMÁS HARÍA ESE TIPO DE COSAS...

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿¿¿Y EL POSTRE??? ¡¡¡QUIERO EL POSTRE!!!

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- ¡LO VES!

**FINA**.- ¡ME ESTÁN DICIENDO ESTO NOMÁS PARA QUE ME ALEJE DE ÉL! PERO SEPAN QUE NUNCA ME VAN A SEPARAR DE MI ASHY.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUIERO EL POSTRE!!!! ¿¿¿ESTÁN SORDAS???

**FINA**.- _(ALEJÁNDOSE DE SUS HERMANAS)_ ¡YA VOY MI ASHY! TE TRAERÉ ALGO RICO.

**BALBINA Y TERESITA**.- SI, ASH, ESPERÁ QUE AHORA FINA TE TRAERÁ ALGO... NOSOTRAS VAMOS A... AYUDARLA, SI ESO. AYUDARLA A LA... ¡COCINA! _(Y SE VAN CORRIENDO)_

**FINA.**- _(YENDOSE)_ ¡YA TE TRAIGO EL POSTRE MI ASHY!

**ASH**.- ¡QUE CHICAS MÁS LOCAS! PERO... _(SONRIÉNDOSE)_ CREO QUE SE ASUSTARON... ¡DIO RESULTADO MI TRUCO! SÓLO ESPERO QUE FINITA NO SE LO HAYA CREÍDO Y ME DEJE SIN POSTRE...

RATO MÁS TARDE...

**ASH**.- ¡ESTUVO TODO MUY RICO FINA! NI SIQUIERA ME DI CUENTA CUAL ERA EL POSTRE QUE HIZO TERESITA.

**FINA**.- ES QUE... ¡LO TIRÉ A LA BASURA ANTES DE TRAERLO!

**ASH**.- ¡GRACIAS! ME SALVASTE.

**FINA**.- MIS HERMANAS NO QUISIERON VENIR... NO SE POR QUE, DIJERON QUE TENÍAN COSAS QUE HACER.

**ASH**.- NO IMPORTA, SUPONGO QUE SERÁN SUS RESPONSABILIDADES.

**FINA**.- ¡ES CIERTO! NO HABLEMOS DE ELLAS... _(ACARICIÁNDOLO Y CON VOZ SEDUCTORA)_ HABLEMOS DE NUESTROS PLANES A FUTURO...

**ASH**.- ¡MEJOR! ASI PIENSO QUE ME VAS A PREPARAR MAÑANA DE COMER.

**FINA**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡AYYYY! ¿PERO QUE TAN TONTA PUEDE SER UNA PERSONA?

**ASH**.- ¿PODRÍAS PREPARARME ALGUNA COMIDA EUROPEA? PAELLA POR EJEMPLO...

**FINA**.- _(RESIGNADA)_ ¡AY! ESTÁ BIEN, VERÉ QUE HAGO MAÑANA...

**ASH**.- _(LEVANTÁNDOSE DE LA MESA)_ ¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA! PERO AHORA DEBO IRME...

**FINA**.- ¿PERO ASH...?

**ASH**.- _(YENDOSE)_ NOS VEMOS MAÑANA FINA...

**FINA**.- ASH... NO TE VAYÁS.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ PASA?

**FINA**.- ES QUE TE IBA A DECIR QUE YO...

**ASH**.- ¿QUE COSA FINA?

**FINA**.- YO... YO... ¡¡¡TE AMO!!!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???

¡ESTO SI QUE SE PUSO INTERESANTE! ¿Y AHORA QUE VA A HACER ASH? ¿SE ENTERARÁ MISTY? SÉPANLO EN EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"LAS HERMANITAS"**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ:**

****

ASH ESTÁ COMO SIEMPRE EN CASA DE FINA, COMIENDO GRATIS, LUEGO DEL ABUNDANTE ALMUERZO, FINA DECIDE DECLARARLE SUS SENTIMIENTOS, COSA QUE SORPRENDE A ASH, VEAMOS QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE:

**FINA**.- ASI ES ASH, TE AMO... SIEMPRE ME GUSTASTES, DESDE AQUEL DÍA EN QUE ME RESCATASTES DEL RÍO... SOS UN CHICO MUY HERMOSO, Y AHORA QUE MIS HERMANAS DEJARON DE SEGUIRTE PODRÁS SER MÍO...

**ASH**.- PERO, PERO...

**FINA**.- ¿QUÉ PASA ASH?

**ASH**.- NO, NADA FINA. OCURRE QUE...

**FINA**.- _(TRISTE)_ YA LO SE, ME LO IMAGINO.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE IMAGINÁS FINA?

**FINA**.- ES OTRA CHICA, LO SUPE HACE POCO. AMÁS A OTRA CHICA.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ PUES...

**FINA**.- NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO DIGÁS, LAMENTO QUE NO SINTÁS NADA POR MÍ.

**ASH**.- BUENO, NADA ES DECIR QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDO SER TU AMIGO.

**FINA**.- ESPERO QUE ALGUN DÍA TE ANIMÉS A DECIRSELO... ELLA TAMBIEN TE QUIERE MUCHO, Y SI. CREÍ QUE PODÍAMOS SER MÁS QUE ESO, PERO BUENO, TU CORAZÓN LE PERTENECE A ELLA.

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¿QUÉ? _(TRANQUILO)_ BUENO... DECILO ASÍ ENTONCES.

**FINA**.- _(PONIÉNDOLE LOS BRAZOS EN LOS HOMBROS)_ SOS EL CHICO MÁS LINDO, ADORABLE Y SIMPATICO QUE CONOCÍ HASTA AHORA... Y COMO TE AMO TANTO TE DEJO SER FELIZ CON ELLA.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ SEGURAMENTE PRONTO ENCONTRARÁS A ALGUIEN CON QUIEN SER FELIZ. Y QUIZÁS ANTES DE QUE LLEGUÉS A EXTRAÑARME.

**FINA**.- GRACIAS ASH, PERO... APURATE QUE TE ESTÁN ESPERANDO.

**ASH**.- _(YENDOSE)_ SI, ES CIERTO, GRACIAS POR COMPRENDERME FINA, SOS UNA GRAN AMIGA, NO TE OLVIDARÉ.

**FINA**.- ASH, ME GUSTARÍA QUE VINIERAS MAÑANA A ALMORZAR CON ELLA... Y CON TUS AMIGOS DEL CENTRO POKÉMON, ME GUSTARÍA AGASAJARLOS A TODOS CON UN ALMUERZO ESPECIAL.

**ASH**.- ¡SI! EXCELENTE IDEA... _(YENDOSE MIENTRAS LA SALUDA CON LA MANO)_ ¡HASTA MAÑANA FINA! SEREMOS PUNTUALES...

**FINA**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¡SIIII! TE ESPERO MAÑANA... _(MURMURANDO MIENTRAS LE SALE UNA LÁGRIMA)_ MI DULCE Y AMADO ASHY...

Y AL LLEGAR AL CENTRO POKÉMON, LO RECIBE MISTY, COMO TODOS LOS DÍAS...

**MISTY**.- ¡Y BIEN ASH! ¿QUÉ TE DIERON DE COMER HOY LAS HERMANITAS MULGO?

**ASH**.- _(MONÓTONAMENTE)_ NO HABLEMOS DE ELLAS MEJOR...

**MISTY**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ? ¿QUÉ TE HICIERON?

**ASH**.- NADA... SÓLO TUVE UNA... REVELACIÓN DE SENTIMIENTOS CON FINA...

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA, INTRANQUILA, ASUSTADA...)_ ¿QUÉ COSA, UNA QUE?

**ASH**.- NADA RARO MISTY, NO TE PREOCUPÉS. TODO SIGUE COMO SIEMPRE. A PROPÓSITO, ELLA NOS INVITO A LOS DOS A ALMORZAR MAÑANA. ME DIJO QUE ADEMÁS PUEDEN IR LOS AMIGOS DE AQUÍ DEL CENTRO.

**MISTY**.- PODEMOS DECIRLE A BROCK, JOYCE... Y A POKETITO.

**ASH**.- ¡BUENA IDEA MISTY! PERO... ¿POR QUÉ POKETITO?

**MISTY**.- VENÍ CONMIGO Y ASOMATE A LA VENTANA.

AL ASOMARSE A LA VENTANA DEL JARDÍN DE ATRÁS, VEN A POKETITO CONVERSAR ANIMADAMENTE CON JOYCE... Y A SUS POKÉMONS HACIENDO TODA CLASE DE GRACIAS. 

**JOYCE**.- ¡QUE GRACIOSO QUE SOS! NUNCA NADIE ME HABÍA HECHO REÍR TANTO EN ESTOS AÑOS.

**POKETITO**.- ¡ME ALEGRO MUCHO! ME HACÉS ACORDAR DE UNA NOVIA QUE TUVE ANTES DE PERDERLA PARA SIEMPRE...

**JOYCE**.- A MÍ ME PASÓ ALGO SIMILAR... PERDÍ A MI NOVIO, PERO NO POR UNA PELEA SINO POR... _(ENTRISTECIÉNDOSE)_ POR UN ACCIDENTE TERRIBLE QUE ÉL TUVO...

**POKETITO**.- _(TRISTE TAMBIEN)_ LO MIO NO FUE PELEA, LA PERDÍ DESPUÉS DE SUFRIR UN NAUFRAGIO EN ISLAS NARANJA HACE COMO... ¿VEINTE AÑOS?

**JOYCE**.- ¿ISLAS NARANJA? ¿VEINTE AÑOS? MI NOVIO SE EXTRAVIÓ EN EL NAUFRAGIO DEL BUQUE SANTA ANNA I.

**POKETITO**.- ¡YO NAUFRAGUÉ EN ÉL! DABA UN ESPECTÁCULO A BORDO

**JOYCE**.- SEGURO QUE IBA EN EL ESPECTÁCULO CON VOS... ¡¡¡UN MOMENTO!!!

**POKETITO**.- ¿QUÉ OCURRE?

**JOYCE**.- ¡MOSTRAME TU PAÑUELO!

**POKETITO**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿MI QUE?

**JOYCE**.- ¡TU PAÑUELO, DÁMELO! _(Y SIN ESPERAR SE LO SACA DEL BOLSILLO Y SE FIJA EN LA FIGURA QUE TIENE: LA SILUETA DE UN MEOWTH BORDADO EN HILO CELESTE)_ ES... ES EL PAÑUELO DE MI AMADO NICOLÁS... YO LE BORDÉ ESTE MEOWTH ANTES DE QUE PARTIERA EN EL BUQUE.

**POKETITO**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ MI NOMBRE ES NICOLÁS... PERO... PERO... ¿VOS SOS...?

**JOYCE**.- _(EMOCIONADA)_ JOY, O MEJOR DICHO... ¡JOYI!

**POKETITO**.- SOY... SOY YO, NICOLÁS SAMANI. ¿NO ME RECONOCÉS? SOY TU BESITO DE MIEL, TU... POKETÍN...

**ASH**.- _(DESDE LA VENTANA)_ ¡POKETÍN, QUE RIDÍCULO!

**MISTY**.- _(DÁNDOLE UN CODAZO EN LAS COSTILLAS)_ ¡CALLATE IDIOTA! ECHÁS A PERDER LO ROMÁNTICO...

**ASH**.- _(TIRADO EN EL PISO)_ ¡¡¡UUUUUFFFFF!!! ESO ME DOLIÓ... 

**JOYCE**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ ¡SI, SOS VOS! MI AMADO... TE ESPERÉ TODOS ESTOS AÑOS... PERO... ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ? ¿POR QUÉ RECIEN AHORA TE VUELVO A VER? TE ESPERÉ TODOS ESTOS AÑOS...

**POKETITO**.- ES LARGO DE CONTAR... ME SALVÉ DE CASUALIDAD EN EL NAUFRAGIO, FUE MUY DURO, ESTUVE MESES PERDIDO EN UNA ISLA DESIERTA... CUANDO LOGRÉ VOLVER ME DIJERON QUE YA TE HABÍAS IDO A TU DESTINO DEFINITIVO Y QUE ME CREÍAS MUERTO. TE BUSQUÉ DURANTE AÑOS PARA DEMOSTRARTE QUE NO FUE ASÍ... PERO... ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

**JOYCE**.- Y YO TE ESPERÉ TODO ESTE TIEMPO. TE BUSQUÉ Y TE BUSQUÉ SIN DESCANSO... INCLUSO NO ME CASÉ POR ESPERARTE POR QUE SABÍA QUE A PESAR DE TODO NO PODÍAS HABER MUERTO...

**POKETITO**.- JOY, QUIERO HACERTE UNA PREGUNTA...

**JOYCE**.- ¡PREGUNTAME!

**POKETITO**.- PUES ES UN POCO TONTA PERO... ¿AÚN ME AMÁS?

**JOYCE**.- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!! SOÑÉ TODOS ESTOS AÑOS POR NUESTRO REENCUENTRO... POR VOLVER A SENTIR NUESTRO AMOR Y POR... _(SONROJÁNDOSE)_ VOLVERNOS A BESAR...

**POKETITO**.- ¡Y YO TAMBIEN TE AMO! TAMBIEN DESEÉ ESTAR A TU LADO Y VOLVERTE A BESAR... MI QUERIDA... ¡JOYI! _(ACERCÁNDOSE)_

**JOYCE**.- MI... ¡POKETÍN! _(Y COMIENZA A BESARLO... ¡EN LA BOCA! :D)_

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO DESDE LA VENTANA)_ ¡AAAAAAH!

**MISTY**.- _(EN "POSE ROMÁNTICA")_ ¡¡¡¡QUE LINDOS!!!

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO A VOS TE GUSTAN LOS BESOS?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ SIII.

**ASH**.- _(AVERGONZADO)_ Y... ¿TE GUSTA BESAR?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ YA LO HICE AQUEL DÍA EN LA PLAZA... ¿NO TE GUSTARÍA REPETIRLO?

**ASH**.- _(CON LA MISMA CARA DE MENSO QUE EN EL CAPÍTULO DE LOS NIDORANS ¬¬)_ ¿EH?

**MISTY**.- _(TRATANDO DE DESDECIRSE)_ NO IMPORTA... YA HABRÁ OPORTUNIDAD.

**ASH**.- _(DÁNDOSE CUENTA Y MURMURANDO)_ ¡EH! OOOOH BUENO, ESO ESPERO...

**JOYCE**.- ¡TE AMO POKETÍN!

**POKETITO**.- ¡Y YO JOYI!

**JOY**.- _(LLEGANDO AL JARDÍN)_ ¡¡¡VAYA, QUE SORPRESA!!! PERO SI, RESULTÓ SER NICOLÁS. ¡NO SABÉS CUANTO LLORAMOS POR TU SUPUESTA MUERTE...!

**POKETITO**.- ME LO IMAGINO.

**JOY**.- PERO AHORA QUE ESTÁN JUNTOS NUEVAMENTE, NO VOLVERÁN A SEPARARSE.

**JOYCE Y POKETITO**.- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!

**JOYCE**.- ¡TE AMO!

**POKETITO**.- ¡Y YO MI AMOR!

BUENO... DEJEMOS A LOS FELICES NOVIOS FESTEJAR SU REENCUENTRO Y VAMOS HACIA OTRO SECTOR DE LA CIUDAD EN DONDE UN GRUPO SE ENCUENTRA... TRABAJANDO, O POR LO MENOS ESO HACÍAN HASTA RECIEN... 

_(VEMOS A JESSE Y JAMES SALIR VOLANDO POR LA PUERTA DEL RESTAURANTE EN DONDE TRABAJAN. LUEGO DEL CORTO VUELO SIN MOTOR SE ESTRELLAN CONTRA EL PAVIMENTO.)_

**DUEÑO**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!

**JESSE**.- ¡PERO SEÑOR...!

**DUEÑO**.- ¡¡¡NADA DE PEROS!!! YA SUFICIENTE DINERO PERDÍ CON USTEDES, ENTRE LOS CLIENTES QUE ME ESPANTARON, LOS PLATOS Y VASOS QUE DESTRUYERON Y TODO LO QUE SE COMIERON SIN PAGAR HE PERDIDO MÁS DINERO DEL QUE ME DEBÍAN... ¡¡¡ASÍ QUE LÁRGUENSE YA MISMO ANTES QUE LLAME A LA OFICIAL JENNY!!! _(Y ENTRA DE NUEVO AL RESTAURANTE)_

**JAMES**.- _(FANFARRONEANDO)_ ¡AY SI, COMO NO! COMO SI LE TUVIÉRAMOS MIEDO A ESE VIGILANTE CON POLLERAS... ¡YO NO DIGO CUANTAS POLIS SON, SINO QUE ME LAS MANDEN DE A UNA! ¿QUÉ ESPERA? LLAMELA...

**JESSE**.- _(TIRANDOLE DE LA ROPA)_ JAMES...

**JAMES**.- NO ME INTERRUMPÁS CHIQUITA... ¡A VER VIEJO PELADO! _(HACIENDO AMAGUES DE BOXEO) _A QUE NO TE HACÉS UN PAR DE ROUNDS CONMIGO.

**JESSE**.- _(INSISTIENDO)_ ¡JAMESSS!

**JAMES**.- ¡VENÍ SI SOS GUAPO! DALE... ¡VENÍ QUE TE BAJO LOS DIENTES DE UN TROMPAZO! ¡TE AFEITO LOS BIGOTES DE UN...!

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡JAMEEEEEESSSS!!! VIENEN DOS OFICIALES JENNY…

**JAMES**.- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, QUE HOY ANDO DE AMIGO ASÍ QUE SOLO TE GOLPEARÉ POQUITO...! _(SORPRENDIDO AL ENTENDER LO QUE DIJO JESSE)_ ¿¿¿DOS OFICIALES???

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡ES LO QUE TE VENGO DICIENDO DE HACE RATO, PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO!!!

**JAMES**.- _(EXTREMADAMENTE ASUSTADO)_ ¡¡¡CORRAN A SUS ESCONDITES!!!

**JESSE**.- MIENTRAS PRESUMÍAS YO VI UN BUEN LUGAR... _(Y LO TOMA DE LA ROPA)_

**JAMES**.- PERO... ¿DÓNDE VAMOS?

**JESSE**.- _(CORRE ARRASTRANDO A JAMES)_ ¡A ESTE CALLEJÓN! _(Y SE ESCONDEN EN ESE LUGAR)_

UN MINUTO DESPUÉS...

**JAMES**.- _(TEMBLANDO)_ TENO MEIO...

**JESSE**.- ¿NO DECÍAS QUE NO LE TENÍAS MIEDO?

**JAMES**.- SI ME LAS MANDAN DE A UNA NO... PERO ESTAS SON DOS...

**JESSE**.- _(DESPECTIVA)_ ¡COBARDE FANFARRÓN! ¡¡¡SHHHH!!! AHÍ VIENEN...

**JENNY1**.- _(HABLANDO EN LA CALLE PRINCIPAL)_ ¡ES UNA NOTICIA FABULOSA!

**JENNY2**.- ASI ES. LA EPIDEMIA DE TIS YA ESTÁ ABSOLUTAMENTE CONTROLADA Y NO SE REGISTRARON MÁS CASOS EN LO QUE VA DE LA SEMANA, ASI QUE MAÑANA AL MEDIODÍA SE LEVANTARÍA LA CUARENTENA Y LA GENTE PODRÁ CIRCULAR CON TOTAL LIBERTAD POR LA CIUDAD.

**JENNY1**.- ¡QUE SUERTE! ASÍ PODRÉ VOLVER A MI CIUDAD.

**JENNY2**.- ¡Y YO A LA MÍA! _(Y SE ALEJAN LAS DOS)_

**JESSE**.- ¡ESO SI QUE ES ALGO BUENO!

**JAMES**.- ¡YA LO CREO QUE SI! PODREMOS ROBAR A LA RATITA KUKI.

**JESSE**.- Y A LOS POKÉMONS DEL CIRQUERO PATÉTICO.

**JAMES**.- PERO... ¿LOS ROBAREMOS CON LA IDEA DE MEOWTH?

**JESSE**.- _(RESIGNÁNDOSE)_ ¡SI! NO TENEMOS OTRA COSA PLANEADA...

**LOS DOS**.- ¡AAAYYYY!

¿QUÉ VA A PASAR AHORA? ¿CUÁL SERÁ EL PLAN DE MEOWTH? ¿QUÉ HARÁ MISTY EN EL ALMUERZO DE MAÑANA? LO SABRÁN EN EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"LAS HERMANITAS"**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE:**

****

AL OTRO DÍA Y CERCA DEL MEDIODÍA, LOS INVITADOS AL ALMUERZO SE ENCUENTRAN SENTADOS EN LA RECEPCIÓN DEL CENTRO POKÉMON. ASH, MISTY, BROCK Y POKETITO YA ESTÁN LISTOS PARA IR A LO DE FINA. JOYCE AÚN NO... MIENTRAS QUE JOY SE QUEDA PARA ATENDER CUALQUIER EMERGENCIA. EN ESO ESTAN CUANDO DE REPENTE, APARECEN JESSE Y JAMES VESTIDOS CON SUS UNIFORMES DE SIEMPRE...

**TODOS**.- ¡¡¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET!!!

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡NO! SE EQUIVOCAN... NO HACEMOS NADA MALO...

**MEOWTH**.- NOMÁS ESTAMOS DE PASO.

**ASH**.- _(HABLÁNDOLE A MISTY)_ NO HAY QUE CONFIAR EN ELLOS, SI SE PUSIERON SUS UNIFORMES ES POR QUE ALGO PLANEAN.

**MISTY**.- SI, ES CIERTO ASH, SE ME HACE MUY SOSPECHOSO...

**POKETITO**.- _(LEVANTÁNDOSE DE SU ASIENTO) _BUENO... IRÉ A VER SI JOYCE YA ESTÁ LISTA. YA VUELVO.

**JAMES**.- _(APROXIMÁNDOSE A POKETITO)_ ¡ES CIERTO! RECORDÉ ALGO QUE TENGO EN LA HABITACIÓN, YA VUELVO CHIQUITA...

MIENTRAS POKETITO AVANZA HACIA EL SECTOR DE LAS HABITACIONES, JAMES SE ACERCA A ÉL, E INTENCIONALMENTE LO CHOCA HACIENDO QUE LAS POKÉBOLAS DE POKETITO CAIGAN AL SUELO JUNTO CON LAS SUYAS...

**JAMES**.- _(ACTUANDO)_ ¡AY PERO QUE LÍO! ¿CÓMO SABREMOS QUE POKEBOLA ES DE CADA UNO? A VER... DEJENME QUE LAS IDENTIFICO.

**JESSE**.- _(HABLÁNDOLE A ASH Y MISTY, MIENTRAS SEÑALA LA PUERTA)_ ¡MIREN QUIEN VIENE! ¡ES GOKU EN SU NUBE VOLADORA!

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- _(MIRANDO HACIA LA PUERTA)_ ¿QUE COSA?

**JAMES**.- BUENO, BUENO, POR SUERTE LAS MÍAS SON FÁCILES DE IDENTIFICAR... _(TOMANDO LAS POKÉBOLAS DEL PISO)_ ES ESTA, Y ESTA, ESTA TAMBIEN...

MIENTRAS ASH Y SUS AMIGOS MIRAN HACIA FUERA, JESSE TOMA A PIKACHU Y LO METE EN UNA BOLSA, MIENTRAS JAMES SE LLEVA TODAS LAS POKÉBOLAS DEL SUELO... PERO, NINGUN PLAN ES PERFECTO...

**JESSE**.- ¡OH, QUE LÁSTIMA! SE FUE... _(Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR)_

**JAMES**.- ¡BIEN, VIEJITO! YA LAS LEVANTÉ A TODAS... CHAUCITOS... _(Y COMIENZA A SEGUIR A JESSE)_

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO TAN RÁPIDO, FRACASADOS!!! ¿CREYERON QUE SOMOS TAN TONTOS PARA CAER EN ESE CUENTO TAN ANTIGUO?

**JAMES**.- ¡YO SABÍA QUE ESTE PLAN ERA UNA IDIOTEZ!

**MEOWTH**.- SI SOS TAN INTELIGENTE, ¿POR QUÉ NO PENSASTES ALGO MEJOR?

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡PERO NO SE LOS DEVOLVEREMOS SIN PELEARLA!!!

**WOBBUFFET**.- _(SALIENDO DE LA POKEBOLA)_ ¡¡WOBBUU!! (¡¡aquí estoy!!)

**JESSE**.- ¿QUIÉN TE LLAMÓ A VOS? ¡BOLA DE MASA AZUL!

**JAMES**.- ¡VAMOS FLORCITA DE CALABAZA! –AL SALIR VICTREEBEL SE LO TRAGA, COMO SIEMPRE-  ¡UUUUGGG! ¿QUÉ NO PODÉS RESPETARME AL MENOS UNA VEZ?

**MEOWTH**.- CREO QUE YA SE LO QUE SIGUE...

**ASH**.- _(LANZANDO LA POKEBOLA)_ ¡BULBASAUR, HOJAS NAVAJA!

LAS HOJAS NAVAJAS DE BULBASAUR CORTAN LA BOLSA EN LA CUAL JESSE METIÓ A PIKACHU, MIENTRAS PIKACHU CAE DE LA BOLSA, ASH LE ORDENA A BULBASAUR QUE GOLPEE A JAMES CON LOS LÁTIGOS CEPA. BULBASAUR GOLPEA A JAMES CON FURIA, HACIENDO QUE SE LE CAIGAN LAS POKÉBOLAS QUE LLEVA EN LA MANO, LUEGO DE QUE LOS POKÉMONS SE ENCUENTRAN A SALVO, ES EL TURNO DE PIKACHU (NDA: como siempre ¬¬)

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡PIKACHU, IMPAC TRUENO!!!

**PIKACHU**.- ¡¡¡PIIIIIKKKKAAAAAAA… CHUUUUU!!! _(Y MANDA A VOLAR AL EQUIPO ROCKET)_

**JESSE**.- _(MIENTRAS VAN VOLANDO)_ ¡OTRA VEZ A ROBAR!

**JAMES**.- ¡SI! SE SIENTE LINDO VOLVER A LA ACCIÓN.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡YA PODEMOS IRNOS DE ESTA CIUDAD!

**LOES TRES**.- ¡¡¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET ABANDONA CIUDAD DULCE POR QUE HA SIDO DERROTADO OTRA VEZ!!!

**WOBBUFFET**.- ¡WOBBU, WOBBU, WOBBU, WOBBUFFET! (¡voy volando por el cielo azul wobbuffet!)

**JOY**.- _(MIRANDO EL TECHO DESTRUIDO)_ ¡UF, TENDRÉ QUE MANDAR A REPARAR EL TECHO!

**ASH**.- BUENO, JOY, LO SIENTO...

**JOY**.- NO ES NADA, NO TE PREOCUPÉS.

**JOYCE**.- _(LLEGANDO A LA RECEPCIÓN)_ ¡HOLA! YA ESTOY LISTA... VAMOS NOMÁS... PERO... ¿ME PERDÍ DE ALGO, EH?

**TODOS**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!!

RATO MÁS TARDE, EN LA CASA DE FINA, VEMOS A TODO EL GRUPO COMIENDO TRANQUILAMENTE JUNTO A LAS CUATRO HERMANAS MULGO.

**ASH**.- BUENO, ES UN GUSTO QUE NOS HAYÁS INVITADO A ALMORZAR FINA.

**FINA**.- NO ES NADA ASH, ADEMÁS QUERÍA QUE TUS AMIGOS DEGUSTARARAN LO MISMO QUE PROBASTES EN ESTOS DÍAS.

**ISABEL**.- SI LE TUVIÉRAMOS QUE COBRAR POR TODO LO QUE COMIÓ...

**MISTY**.- PUES SI FINA. EN VERDAD COCINÁS ESTUPENDAMENTE COMO ME LO DIJO ASH.

**FINA**.- GRACIAS.

**BALBINA**.- Y MI COMIDA TAMBIEN ESTUVO BUENA.

**JOYCE**.- ES CIERTO BALBINA, ME GUSTÓ MUCHO TU SALSA DE ALCAUCILES.

**TERESITA**.- _(PONIENDO UNA GRAN OLLA EN LA MESA)_ ¡¡¡AHORA PRUEBEN LO MIO!!!

**TODOS**.- _(GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡AYYY!

**BALBINA**.- _(TOMANDO LA OLLA)_ NO SE PREOCUPEN, YO LA TIRO A LA BASURA, SIGAN COMIENDO.

**TERESITA**.- ¡¡¡SOS MALA BALBINA!!! NI SIQUIERA DEJASTE QUE LA PRUEBEN.

**FINA**.- _(TOMANDO ELLA AHORA LA OLLA)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN BALBINA! DEJAME QUE LA PRUEBO YO PRIMERO Y VEMOS QUE TAL ESTÁ LO QUE ELLA COCINÓ.

**BALBINA**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! NADIE TE PROHIBE MORIRTE.

**FINA**.- _(TOMANDO CON UNA CUCHARA UN POCO DEL CONTENIDO Y LLEVÁNDOLO RAPIDAMENTE A LA BOCA)_ MMMMH...

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ TAL ESTÁ ESO?

**MISTY**.- SI TE HACE MAL LE PEDIMOS ACEITE DE RICINO A JOY.

**FINA**.- _(DEGUSTANDO)_ MMMMH, ¡ESTÁ RICO! LO PREPARÓ BIEN.

**ISABEL**.- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

**TERESITA**.- ¡VIERON, VIERON!

**BALBINA**.- AHORA SE LO VA A PRESUMIR A TODOS.

**POKETITO**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ HACER UN BRINDIS POR EL REENCUENTRO ENTRE MI AMADA Y YO, ADEMÁS POR LA AMISTAD Y EL AMOR.

**LOS DEMAS**.- _(LEVANTANDO UNA COPA)_ ¡¡¡SIIIII, SALUD!!!

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE... POR LA MAÑANA, EN LA ENTRADA DEL CENTRO POKÉMON... DEL LADO DE AFUERA.

**ASH**.- LAMENTO QUE NO NOS PODAMOS QUEDAR MÁS TIEMPO, PERO... DEBEMOS PARTIR A CAÑA DORADA, AHORA QUE LA EPIDEMIA QUEDÓ ATRÁS PODREMOS VIAJAR TRANQUILOS.

**JOY**.- _(DÁNDOLE UNA BOTELLITA)_ ASI ES, PERO LLEVEN UN POCO MÁS DE LA MEDICINA POR LAS DUDAS.

**BROCK**.- GRACIAS, LA LLEVARÉ YO.

**JOYCE**.- _(SALIENDO APURADA)_ ¡¡¡UN MOMENTO!!! BROCK, ES PARA VOS, ES JOYLY.

**BROCK**.- _(CON VOZ SEDUCTORA)_ ¡JOYLYYYYY...! _(Y ENTRA CORRIENDO)_

**JOYCE**.- NO CREO QUE SEAN BUENAS NOTICIAS...

**POKETITO**.- _(SALIENDO DEL LUGAR)_ ¿QUÉ LE OCURRE A ESE CHICO? CASI ME ATROPELLA.

**MISTY**.- NO ES NADA, ES SU ESTADO NATURAL DE IDIOTEZ.

**BROCK**.- _(GRITANDO DESDE ADENTRO)_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

**TODOS**.- _(SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¿QUÉ PASÓ?

**ASH**.- ENTREMOS A VER...

AL ENTRAR VEN A BROCK TIRADO EN EL PISO CON EL TUBO DEL TELEFONO EN LA MANO, EN EL MISMO ESTADO EN QUE SE PONE CUANDO LE HABLAN DE IVY...

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ PASÓ, QUE TE DIJO JOYLY?

**BROCK**.- AAAGGGGH...

**MISTY**.- SI, QUE DIJO JOYLY.-

**BROCK**.- AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH.

**MISTY**.- _(TOMANDO EL TELEFONO)_ VEAMOS… ¡HOLA JOYLY!

**BROCK**.- _(EN EL MISMO ESTADO)_ NO... NO MENCIONEN ESE NOMBRE...

**JOYLY**.- _(DESDE EL VIDEOTELEFONO)_ ¡HOLA MISTY! ¿CÓMO ESTAN TODOS?

**MISTY**.- ¡MUY BIEN! YA NOS ESTAMOS YENDO.

**JOYLY**.- SI, YA ME CONTÓ BROCK QUE SE VAN A CAÑA DORADA.

**MISTY**.- PUES SI, ASI ES. PERO... ¿QUÉ LE DIJISTES QUE SE PUSO COMO UN TARADO?

**JOYLY**.- NADA IMPORTANTE, SOLO QUE TENGO NUEVO NOVIO Y QUE YA NO LO AMO.

**MISTY**.- ¡AH BUENO! YO CREÍA QUE ERA ALGO GRAVE.

**JOYLY**.- PERO... ¿CÓMO LO TOMÓ?

**MISTY**.- COMO DE COSTUMBRE... PERO YA SE LE PASARÁ.

**JOYLY**.- MENOS MAL, CREÍ QUE SE PONDRÍA MAL POR LA NOTICIA.

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, NO TE PREOCUPÉS MÁS POR ÉL.

**JOYLY**.- BUENO, TENGO QUE DEJARLOS... MI NOVIO ME ESPERA... ¡CHAU MUCHA SUERTE EN CAÑA DORADA!

**MISTY**.- BUENO, GRACIAS, ¡ADIOS! _(Y CUELGA)_

**ASH**.- ASI QUE NUEVO NOVIO...

**JOYCE**.- ASI FUE SIEMPRE MI SOBRINA... ¡CAMBIANDO DE NOVIO COMO DE CAMISETA!

**JOY**.- ES CIERTO, NO SALIÓ A LA TÍA.

**POKETITO**.- ¡Y YO ME SIENTO FELIZ DE QUE ELLA ME HAYA SIDO FIEL TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¡¡¡TE AMO MI QUERIDA JOYI!!!

**JOYCE**.- ¡¡¡Y YO MI POKETÍN!!! _(Y SE BESAN)_

**JOY**.- ¡QUE LINDO ES QUE LA GENTE SE AME!

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ PERO... POR LO VISTO EL AMOR NO FUE BUENO PARA NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS TRES.

**ASH**.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ ASI ES. PERO YO NUNCA ME PREOCUPÉ POR ESO.

**MISTY**.- PERO... FINA QUEDÓ MUY MAL, ELLA SE HABÍA ENAMORADO DE VOS.

**ASH**.- Y YO DE SU COMIDA.

**TODOS**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!!

**ASH**.- BUENO... TAMBIEN LA QUIERO COMO AMIGA... AUNQUE ELLA CREÍA OTRA COSA.

**MISTY**.- POR LO VISTO NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS HECHOS PARA SENTIR AMOR... O PARA QUE ALGUIEN NOS AME DE VERDAD. O SEA... NO MERECEMOS SER FELICES.

**JOY**.- NO DIGÁS ESAS COSAS MISTY. USTEDES DOS TIENE AMOR. TANTO VOS COMO ASH TIENEN UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL QUE LOS AMA, Y ESTÁ MUY CERCA DE CADA UNO DE USTEDES, AHORA SON CHICOS Y NO SE DAN CUENTA... O TAL VEZ SI. PERO EN CUANTO REACCIONEN SE VAN A DAR CUENTA DE QUE SIEMPRE ESA PERSONA ESTUVO A SU LADO Y QUE SIEMPRE LOS AMÓ Y LOS AMARÁ. ASI QUE CUÍDENSE Y NO PIERDAN SU AMISTAD.

**MISTY**.- _(CONFUNDIDA)_ PUES... CREO QUE SI, QUE ES CIERTO...

**ASH**.- _(CONFUNDIDO)_ ES POSIBLE QUE ASÍ SEA... SI VOS LO DECÍS...

**BROCK**.- _(LLOROSO)_ ¿Y YO QUE...?

**JOY**.- Y... POR LO VISTO JOYLY NO SENTÍA AMOR POR VOS...

**BROCK**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE COMO YA SABEN)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!!!

**MISTY**.- SI, LAMENTABLEMENTE JOYLY NO ERA DE TU TIPO.

**BROCK**.- _(YA SABEN COMO)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAAAGGGGGH!!!

**ASH**.- BUENO, FUE UN GUSTO HABERNOS QUEDADO AQUÍ EN TU CENTRO POKÉMON JOY. OJALA PODAMOS VOLVER A VERNOS.

**JOY**.- BUENO, GRACIAS. ESPERO QUE SI, QUE PODAMOS VERNOS PRONTO.

**JOYCE**.- DESDE YA QUE ESTÁN INVITADOS A MI CASAMIENTO CON MI AMADO NICOLÁS.

**POKETITO**.- SI, ESPERO QUE NO FALTEN.

**FINA**.- _(ENTRA CORRIENDO AL CENTRO POKÉMON)_ ¡ESPEREN, NO SE VAYAN!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¡FINA! ¿QUÉ HACÉS ACA?

**FINA**.- BUENO... NO QUERÍA QUE SE VAYAN SIN QUE LOS DESPIDA ADECUADAMENTE.

**MISTY**.- NO HACÍA FALTA QUE VINIERAS.

**ASH**.- ES CIERTO, AYER YA NOS SALUDAMOS...

**FINA**.- ES QUE... _(DÁNDOLES UN PAQUETE)_ QUERÍA DARLES ESTE POSTRE PARA QUE LO COMAN EN EL VIAJE. Y... GRACIAS POR TODO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡GRACIAS A VOS POR EL POSTRE!!!

**MISTY**.- _(AGARRANDO EL PAQUETE ANTES QUE LO TOME ASH)_ ¡GRACIAS FINA! YO SE LO DARÉ ADECUADAMENTE PARA QUE NO SE INDIGESTE CON ÉL.

**FINA**.- PERO... BUENO, ADEMÁS VINE PARA COMENTARLES QUE EMPEZARÉ UN VIAJE POKÉMON...

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDOS) _¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???

**FINA**.- ASI ES, CONVENCÍ A MIS PADRES Y A MI HERMANA ISABEL PARA QUE ME DEN EL PERMISO... ¡¡¡Y LO CONSEGUÍ!!! EN UNOS DÍAS PARTIRÉ A CIUDAD VIOLETA PARA QUE ME DEN MI PRIMER POKÉMON E INICIAR EL VIAJE.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡FELICITACIONES!!! ESPERO PODER TENER UNA BATALLA POKÉMON CON VOS EN LA LIGA JOHTO. PERO... ¿Y QUE HAY CON TUS SUEÑOS DE SER REPOSTERA?

**FINA**.- ¡ESO PUEDO HACERLO AL MISMO TIEMPO!

**MISTY**.- CIERTO, PUEDE HACERLO LUEGO DE TERMINAR SUS VIAJES.

**ASH**.- BUENO MISTY... ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI YA NOS VAMOS?

**MISTY**.- ESTA BIEN. ADIOS JOY, JOYCE, POKETITO... LOS EXTRAÑAREMOS. A VOS TAMBIEN FINA.

**FINA**.- PERO PODREMOS VERNOS EN LA LIGA.

**MISTY**.- ¡CLARO!

**JOY**.- ADIOS CHICOS CUÍDENSE MUCHO.

**JOYCE**.- ¡Y RECUERDEN LAS PALABRAS DE MI ABUELA CON RESPECTO AL AMOR.

**POKETITO**.- TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE SIEMPRE HAY ALGUIEN QUE LOS AMA.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(COMIENZAN  A SALIR DEL CENTRO SALUDANDO CON LA MANO)_ ¡¡¡ADIOS!!!

**MISTY**.- ASH, ¿NO CREÉS QUE NOS OLVIDAMOS ALGO?

**ASH**.- NO DEBE SER NADA IMPORTANTE...

Y UNA VEZ FUERA DEL CENTRO POKÉMON Y LUEGO DE CAMINAR UNOS CIEN METROS...

**MISTY**.- ME PARECÍO RARO QUE JOYLY HAYA ABANDONADO ASI A BROCK.

**ASH**.- DE SEGURO ENCONTRÓ A ALGUIEN MEJOR...

**MISTY**.- A PROPÓSITO, ESTÁ MUY CALLADO.

**ASH**.- DEMASIADO DIRÍA YO.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NOS OLVIDAMOS DE BROCK!!!

Y LUEGO DE BUSCAR A BROCK...

**ASH**.- BUENO, AHORA SI, ¡ADIOS AMIGOS!

**JOY, JOYLY Y POKETITO**.- ¡¡¡ADIOS CHICOS!!!

**MISTY**.- BIEN ASH, TOMALO DE AQUEL BRAZO.

**ASH**.- ¡MMMMMGGGHH! SI AL MENOS CAMINARA SOLO.

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS ARRASTRA A BROCK DE UN BRAZO Y SALUDANDO CON LA MANO QUE LE QUEDA LIBRE) _¡¡¡ADIOS A TODOS!!!

**ASH**.- _(IGUAL QUE MISTY)_ ¡¡¡CHAU!!!

**BROCK**.- _(LLORANDO) _¡¡¡POR QUE ME ABANDONÓ...!!!

**FINA**.- CHAU CHICOS, LOS VERÉ EN LA LIGA JOHTO.

MIENTRAS ASH Y SUS AMIGOS SE ALEJAN DEL CENTRO POKÉMON, LLEGA UN CHICO LLEVANDO UN CYNDAQYL EN LOS BRAZOS...

**JOYCE**.- HAY QUE SEGUIR CON EL TRABAJO. _(Y ENTRA)_

**JOY**.- YO TAMBIEN DEBO CONTINUAR CON MIS COSAS. _(Y ENTRA)_

**POKETITO**.- DEBO SEGUIR CON LOS ENSAYOS PARA MI PRIMERA FUNCIÓN EN LA CIUDAD. _(Y ENTRA TAMBIEN)_

**FINA**.- BUENO, GRACIAS POR TODO ME VOY...

**CHICO**.- HOLA. ¿ESTE ES EL CENTRO POKÉMON DE LA CIUDAD?

**FINA**.- ASI ES. PODÉS PASAR QUE YA TE VAN A ATENDER.

**CHICO**.- GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE PONGAN EN CONDICIONES A MI CYNDAQUIL PARA EL VIAJE POKÉMON.

**FINA**.- ¿VAS A EMPEZAR UN VIAJE?

**CHICO**.- ASI ES. BUENO... EN REALIDAD LO EMPEZARÉ LA SEMANA QUE VIENE, ÚNICAMENTE ME FUI A CIUDAD VIOLETA A RETIRAR MI PRIMER POKÉMON.

**FINA**.- YYY... ¿ES DIFÍCIL?

**CHICO**.- NO, NO LO ES.

**FINA**.-ESTÁ BIEN, SUERTE EN TU VIAJE. –Y CUANDO COMIENZA A IRSE SE TROPIEZA CON ALGO Y CAE AL PISO- ¡¡¡AAAAYYY!!! ME CAÍ...

**CHICO**.- _(AYUDÁNDOLA A LEVANTARSE)_ ¿ESTÁS BIEN, NO TE HICISTES DAÑO?

**FINA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ NO... NO FUE NADA... GRACIAS.

**CHICO**.- PERMITIME AYUDARTE A LEVANTARTE. A PROPÓSITO, ME LLAMO GIACOMO DELGADO. Y VIVO AQUÍ EN ESTA CIUDAD.

**FINA**.- ¿GIACOMO? ME SUENA ESE NOMBRE... TUVE UN AMIGO QUE SE LLAMABA ASÍ EN EL JARDÍN DE INFANTES. PERO... ¡QUE TONTA! NO ME PRESENTÉ. SOY SERAFINA MULGO, PERO PODÉS DECIRME FINA.

**GIACOMO**.- ¿FINA, SERAFINA MULGO? ¿DE CASUALIDAD NO FUISTE ALUMNA DEL JARDÍN DE INFANTES "EL BULBASAUR ALEGRE"? (NDA: ¿por qué le pondrán nombres ridículos a los jardines de infantes? ¬¬)

**FINA**.- PUES... ¡SI! ENTONCES SI, SOS VOS, ¡¡¡MI AMIGO!!!

**GIACOMO**.- QUE SUERTE QUE TE ENCONTRÉ DE NUEVO.

**FINA**.- RECUERDO QUE ERAMOS NOVIOS EN ESA EPOCA...

**GIACOMO**.- SI, PERO CUANDO ME FUI A VIVIR A CIUDAD CELESTE ME TUVE QUE DESPEDIR DE VOS... AHORA VOLVIMOS DE NUEVO A CIUDAD DULCE. ASI QUE PODREMOS SEGUIR SIÉNDOLO... SI NO TE INCOMODA.

**FINA**.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¡¡¡CLARO QUE LO QUIERO!!! _(SONROJADA)_ ADEMÁS... SE ME OCURRIÓ ALGO... NO... NO TE IMPORTARÍA QUE VIAJEMOS JUNTOS, ES DECIR... HACER NUESTRO VIAJE POKÉMON LOS DOS...

**GIACOMO**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡¡¡SERÍA TODO UN PLACER!!!

**FINA**.- ¡¡¡QUE SUERTE!!! PERO... ¿NO TENÉS QUE ATENDER A TU CYNDAQUIL?

**GIACOMO**.- ¡ME HABÍA OLVIDADO! DEBE REVISARLO AL ENFERMERA JOY...

**FINA**.- _(ENTRANDO AL CENTRO)_ ¡VAMOS! TE ACOMPAÑO.

**GIACOMO**.- _(ENTRANDO DETRÁS DE ELLA)_ ¡BUENO, ESPERAME!

Y AHORA VOLVAMOS A LA RUTA HACIA CAÑA DORADA EN DONDE NUESTROS AMIGOS CONTINUAN CAMINANDO... MIENTRAS SIGUEN ARRASTRANDO A BROCK. ¬¬

**ASH**.- ESPERO QUE NO TENGAMOS MÁS INCONVENIENTES EN NUESTRO VIAJE.

**MISTY**.- EXCEPTO POR EL PAQUETE QUE LLEVAMOS A LA RASTRA.

**ASH**.- ¡POBRE BROCK! CREO QUE SU DESTINO ES SER RECHAZADO ETERNAMENTE.

**MISTY**.- YO TODAVÍA ME QUEDÉ PENSANDO EN LO QUE DIJO JOY DE NOSOTROS.

**ASH**.- DEBE SER CIERTO, SINO NO LO DIRÍA... ¡¡¡ANSIO TANTO SABER DE QUIEN ME HABLABA!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¿EN VERDAD TE GUSTARÍA SABERLO?

**ASH**.- ¡SI! DE SEGURO DEBE SER UNA GRAN ENTRENADORA POKÉMON.

**MISTY**.- SEGURAMENTE. Y YO CREO QUE SE DEBE TRATAR DE UN GRAN MAESTRO POKÉMON. SINO NO PODRÍA INTERESARME EN ÉL.

**ASH**.- ¡Y YO LA DESAFIARÉ A UN DUELO POKÉMON!

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ, ACASO NO MERECERÍA SER TU ESPOSA SI PIERDE?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO) _¡NO! NO ME REFIERO A ESO, NADA MÁS QUE LA PERSONA QUE SE ENAMORE DE MÍ DEBE SENTIR LO MISMO QUE YO CON RESPECTO A LOS POKÉMONS.

**MISTY**.- ME PARECE RAZONABLE... AUNQUE ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ESA PERSONA SIENTE LO MISMO QUE VOS CON RESPECTO A LOS POKÉMONS.

**ASH**.- YA LO SE MISTY... ¿Y QUE MÁS DECÍS DE TU MAESTRO POKÉMON?

**MISTY**.- PUES... QUE SE QUE ES UN GRAN SER HUMANO.

**ASH**.- ¡JAJAJA! ASÍ ES... BUENO, ESPERO QUE PRONTO LLEGUEMOS A CAÑA DORADA... ¡¡¡ANSIO TENER ESA MEDALLA!!!

**MISTY**.- BUENO ASH, ¡CALMA!

**BROCK**.- _(LLORANDO MIENTRAS ES ARRASTRADO)_ JOYLYYYYY, ¿POR QUÉ ME ABANDONO? CREO QUE MI DESTINO ES CONVERTIRME EN MONJE DE CLAUSURAAAA...

Y ASI NUESTROS HEROES SE ALEJAN POR LA RUTA QUE LOS CONDUCE A CAÑA DORADA... ¿QUÉ LES ESPERA ALLÍ? (NDA: bueno, ya se sabe ;)) ESO YA NO ME CONCIERNE... POR LO PRONTO LOS VEMOS ALEJARSE DE LA CIUDAD EN LA QUE EXPERIMENTARON LA SENSACIÓN MÁS HERMOSA QUE PUEDE SENTIR CUALQUIER PERSONA: ¡¡¡EL AMOR!!!

**¡FIN DEL EPISODIO Y DE LA TRILOGÍA!**

****

¡UF! TERMINÉ... ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO... SI, ME DEMORÉ EN TERMINARLO PERO AL MENOS YA SABEN EL FINAL. POR LO PRONTO QUIERO HACER UNA DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL... EN ESTE FIC USE LOS NOMBRES DE MIS TÍAS Y DE MI PRIMO, ¿POR QUE? BUENO... LO MAS HERMOSO DE LA LITERATURA ES QUE LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS SERES QUERIDOS PUEDEN SEGUIR VIVIENDO NUEVAS AVENTURAS A PESAR DE QUE YA NO ESTEN CON NOSOTROS, POR ESO SE LO DEDICO MUY ESPECIALMENTE A SERAFINA "FINA" (U_U) A ISABEL (U_U) Y A NICOLÁS (U_U) PERO TAMBIEN A BALBINA Y TERESITA QUE AUN PERMANECEN JUNTO A NOSOTROS. TAMBIEN SE LO DEDICO A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESCRIBEN DÁNDOME ÁNIMOS :D.¡¡¡SALUDOS A TODOS!!! YA SABEN PUEDEN MANDAR SUS MENSAJES A julianmanes@hotmail.com Y NO DEJEN DE VISITAR MI FORO ^^

JULIAN MANES J 

"LAS HERMANITAS": EPISODIO TRES DE LA TRILOGÍA "ENAMORADOS" MARZO 2002. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. Y DE LAS EMPRESAS SUBSIDIARIAS DE ELLA; EXCEPTO SERAFINA "FINA" MULGO. ISABEL MULGO, BALBINA MULGO, TERESITA MULGO, NICOLÁS "POKETITO" SAMANI Y GIACOMO DELGADO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE "FLA" :D. LOS PERSONAJES JOYLY Y JOYCE SON DERIVADOS DEL PERSONAJE "JOY" PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC.

**REEDICIÓN: JULIO 2003.**


End file.
